


There and Back Again A Harry Potter's Tale

by TwilightsDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry tries his best to take most thing seriously, He decides to forgo a lot of waiting around, He might have but at least that makes him unpredictable, His friends think he has gone a bit nuts, I dont have a beta reader, Things go a bit weird, harry goes back in time, i have no idea what i am doing, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 61,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightsDawn/pseuds/TwilightsDawn
Summary: Harry Potter went to face Voldemort with every intention to die. He believed it was for the greater good and that his friends would be able to finish the goal that they started unknowingly years ago to end Voldie-mort for good. When Dumbledore tells him he has a choice in kings cross he expected that choice to be to go quietly out of the world and die or to fight against his death as he always did year after year. He expected that if he fought it to wake up in the Forbidden Forest not to find himself back in his room at the Dursleys in the middle of his magical journey just literally a year before what would be the worst year of his life.It’s tough to be literally be stuck back in 4th year knowing that soon old Voldemort will be back and then, of course, the whole Umbridge thing would startup.He knows it’s a bad idea to meddle with time and all that but he’ll be damned if he’s not going to have some fun with this new timeline and save those that he couldn’t save before.Needless to say some shenanigans ensue.(Under construction as I made this forever ago, and was posting what I had. It needs some serious overhaul for editing. )
Comments: 91
Kudos: 661





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Dear Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Dear+Friend).

Chapter 1

Now Harry Potter would never consider himself to be brave. Anyone that talked about him would beg to differ, they would say that he was the bravest and most courageous person that they had ever met. Depending on who you asked it might have been considered an honorable thing or maybe a foolish trait. Harry Potter would have considered it to be a bit of both. He was too stubborn to ever give up or in and he was really not as brave as people thought. Half the time he was scared and had no idea what he was doing he was simply reacting. He had to think on his feet he had to act or he would simply not be there anymore. 

So when he figured it all out, the truth about Snape and how he had a little fragment of old Voldaworts soul in him it certainly scared him as much as it grossed him out. He knew what it meant. He knew what he had to do. And he had stepped into the forest with two of the relics that supposedly were from death himself. He was comforted by his family and friends that no longer were and prepared himself for the inevitable end.

It didn’t hurt. The killing curse, that was. It was instant and Harry could only be slightly happy about that. He expected to see his parents and friends waiting for him. Perhaps that was more of the religious sort of nonsense that he had learned from his time with Muggles, but he has not expected to find himself in a very white version of kings crossing. Well perhaps that was incorrect the background had a slightly green tint to it, near the edges where there was less distinction of exactly where he was. 

The only definite color to the room seemed to be his clothes, but even they were a bit dulled, grayed out by the space around him. The place was far too bright it was so bright that it was disorienting. He had never noticed such different colors in white until he entered this place. 

There were no trains to this Kings Crossing. The tracks were there or rather the pits that would have led to them were empty and the only furniture to the place was a bench that had a horrid creature seemingly under it. He peered at it and he could make out those features that he had come accustomed to in his nightmares. It looked like Voldemort….

The flesh to the thing was shriveled in and it looked like it was bleeding horribly as the flesh seemed to be peeling away from it in certain places. It cradled itself and had its eyes were closed in what must have been agony as it breathed heavily in and out. 

“You can’t help.” Said a familiar voice. “Harry.”

Dumbledore was there in white robes that barely were different than the background around him. He looked much like he had in life. Harry looked around himself to see if he could see anyone else there but them and the withering away piece of what could have been Voldemort's soul. 

“You wonderful boy you brave, brave man. Let us walk.” 

That friendly voice was a welcome one despite his somewhat disappointment in the other for keeping so many secrets from him and for lying to him about what he was. Even with all of the truth out, even with how things had ultimately ended Harry Potter could not blame the other for what he had done. So he followed the wiser old man and they started to walk.

The environment seemed to warp around them. 

“Professor where are we?” Harry could not help but ask. 

“I was going to ask you that.” Dumbledore motioned for Harry to follow and they started walking. “Where would you say we are?” 

Harry looked around himself and nodded slightly stating his first assessment of the place. “It looks like Kings cross only without the trains and much cleaner.”

The platform around them seemed to be endless and the bench with what was left of Voldemort's soul was far behind them. 

“Kings Cross it that right?” Dumbledore looked around himself, his gray beard seeming to shine in the brilliance of the lighting. “This is how they say your parting.” 

The old man turned to him as he explained. So he really was dead then, he had figured as much. Perhaps this place or the world had just been imagined by his dying mind.

“I expect that you now realize that you and Voldemort have been connected by something other than by fate, that being in Godric's Hollow all those years ago.

He nodded, “It's true isn’t it, that part of him lived in me?”

“Yes it did,” Dumbledore said did, thus in the past tense, confirming that the decaying husk of a soul was soon going to be gone as it had truly been destroyed when Harry himself was killed. 

“That part of him was destroyed by none other than Voldemort himself,” Domboledore confirmed for Harry as if he could hear his thoughts, who was he kidding he was probably dying and his mind was conjuring all of this. 

The space was losing that color and the floor that made up the platform was becoming less defined. 

“You were the Horcrux that he never meant to make Harry.” They were so close to the light now that nothing was really visible beside the man walking beside him. Harry tried to focus on Dumbledore's face as he talked. They came to a stop at another bench that came out of what seemed nothing but mist and Domboldore sat down onto it and shifted his robes as he sat. Even now he still had a grace about him in his movements, just as he had when he was alive. 

“I have to go back don’t I?” Harry asked looking around himself. Because he figured that if it was possible that he would have to go back. He knew that his friends could probably do it. Kill Voldemort as it was, but they could always use help, and if he could help he figured that he owed them enough to make that happen. 

“That is entirely up to you Harry,” Dumbledore said as softly as a summer breeze. 

“I have a choice?” Harry said more to himself than the professor as he held onto his knees and faced the swirling mist. He kept sight of the others robe in the off chance that if he looked entirely away from him he would lose his guide.

“Yes.” was the one-word reply that made Harry look back into the wrinkled but kind face. “Were in king’s cross you say?” 

The dark eyes shifted towards where the tracks were. “I think if you so desired that you would be able to board a train.” 

The way he said it made it sound like a suggestion and not a casual statement, even if his voice did not change all that much from its rather soft and gentle tone. 

“Where would it take me?” Harry asked unsure that he wanted to board one. Slightly nervous about what would happen from there, but equally as curious and in need of knowing.

“On.” Dumbledore seemed oddly amused by his reluctance. His eyebrows quirking ever so slightly and his lips twitching with a smile. With that, the old man stood and left him sitting on the bench. He was standing in the near blinding light and all that could be seen of him was his silhouette. 

Harry stood up and followed him from the bench. Yet he seemed unable to get closer to the other. 

“He still has the elder wand.” Harry felt the statement slip from his lips. 

Dumbledore then turned. “True.” His voice was softer than before.

“The snake is still alive,” Harry confessed. 

“Yes.” The old man said just as soft as before. 

“I have nothing to kill it with…” He trailed off hoping for advice, this one last time so that if he made it back he would know what to do. 

“Help will always be given at Hogwarts.” Dumbledore started his iconic line that he often told Harry. “To those that ask for it, I always prided myself on my ability to turn a phrase words are in my not so humble opinion, our most inexhaustible source of magic. Capable of inflicting injury and remedying it. I would, in this case, amend my statement to this, help will always be given at Hogwarts to those that deserve it.”

He moved closer to Harry as he said it as if to make his point and then drew back again. “Don’t pity the dead Harry. Pity the living, and above all, all those that live without love.”

He seemed to be trying to leave. 

“Professor my mother's Patronus was a doe same as professor Snapes that's curious isn’t it.” He called out trying to stall the other to better understand everything. 

The professor shook his head. “No, if I think about it, it does not seem that curious at all.”

So it was true then that Snape had loved his mother...

He seemed to try to smile again at Harry, he was fading it seemed and the mist was coming to swallow him up. “I will be going now, Harry.”

“Professor,” Harry called out desperately. “Is this all just in my head?”

“Of course it is in your head,” the older man shook his head. “That doesn’t make it any less real does it?” He after that turned into the light and he started to be swallowed up by it so that all that was left was his fading form. “Don’t miss your train, Harry.” 

There was the sound of a whistle and it was ear-splitting as a train screeched to a halt on the tracks there were many car doors and they all swung open to him. He didn’t know which car to get into but he assumed that it did not matter as it was all part of the train. He boarded the closest open car to him and the doors shut behind him. 

The room instantly went black and there was the sound of something being banged on fiercely. He opened his eyes, they felt hard to open. They felt as if they were crusted over. He forced them open and blinked several times the area around him was dark and he squinted his eyes he could not see anything. He noted that his glasses were not on, and he was not in the forest but rather his room, and his scar was burning. 

It was his old room. The cracked wall to Dudley’s second bedroom. Hedwig hooted from the side of the room. He could not see her as much as he heard her. He could just make out the old furnishings. 

“Shut up Boy!” The unmistakable voice of Uncle Vernon filled the air, the door rattled under his fist before giving a very large huff and stalking back towards his room with loud thunderous thuds. 

Harry reached for his glasses that he had always kept on the old faded nightstand and placed them on his face. 

There was something so off about this, it felt as if he had been asleep of ages and yet he had so many things buzzing in his head in such detail that it could not have been a dream. He could see the books that were from last year stacked up on his trunk that was in the far corner. They were his third-year books. 

Letters from his friends lay by the window sill with dates and the week's post. He blinked at the paper. He had read this one and he was fairly certain that one could not read when they were in a dream. There was a letter from Ron over the one from Hermione. Ron’s was about the big quidditch games going on and Hermonie’s just the basic letter about how she was. His Flying with the Cannons book almost tripped him as he made his way towards the closet door that had a mirror inside of it. He yanked it open to see himself, a boy again. A boy that would be in his fourth year of wizard’s schooling at Hogwarts. 

He looked at himself in shock because looking back at it perhaps round glasses was not the best look for him. He took in a couple of deep breaths. He had to stay calm if he was going to work his way out of this one. 

He rubbed at his scar it was still burning.

It was burning as if someone had taken a red hot poker and placed it against his head. He started to Occulate, following the vague lessons that Snape had given him and his own practice in the months that he had been wandering the wilderness. 

The burning lessened and he took in several breaths. 

He sat back onto his bed rubbing at the scar and then at his face. He could not dismiss it as a dream if he could do magic that he had learned in a different time and place. It was sometime in the summer before his 4th year meaning that he would be headed to the World Cup as it were with the Weasleys he could not remember the exact date but he did know what would happen at the cup. 

He rubbed at his face again. Messing with time was one of the biggest warnings the Wizarding World ever gave him. It was messed up enough that he and Hermione had traveled back through it to help Serius. 

Sirius… He was still alive. He had the letters to prove it. They were from Padfoot and they came every so often from random places of the world. 

He could mess with the time frame a little he supposed as he now knew what lie in wait for him. He knew what he was and the task that he would eventually be put onto. He knew for a fact that he did not have to go to the ministry of magic, because his godfather was not in danger unless Harry would directly put him in harm's way of going. 

He supposed that if he did not go through that the ministry would never believe him that Voldemort had returned. But then that was a year away and the thing he should be focusing on was the fact that this year was the year that Old Voldie would be trying to at least become living flesh again. 

He knew one thing for certain he would try to avoid that part altogether, the mad man would find some other way to come back, he always did like the wart or cancer that he was, but it would at least help with the slander to both his and Dumbledore's name. Things would go smoother the fifth year if Umbrage never came into the equation. 

He rummaged through his drawers for a calender he was going to really have to contain himself if it wasn’t close to that quidditch match. He pulled it out and found that there was, to his relief, only two more weeks until school would start. His eyes flickered to his books that were school-related. He knew most of the things in there. He could refresh just a bit to make sure that he didn’t just become all-knowing. 

He rather was all-knowing now though…

He could possibly have some real fun with this. 

He shook his head that would probably be really irresponsible of him. Fred and George would definitely take the opportunity.

Thinking about them hurt because that brought back memories of the battle and all those that had died. This time though they wouldn’t have to. Harry could get the diadem early, he never would have to go there and put the rest of the castle at risk… 

He could do better this time. Save those that he had failed to save, perhaps turn those away that had not yet fallen down the path to evil. There were people that were worth trying to save. Even that git Malfoy didn’t deserve to have the dark lord living in his home. 

He really could master all the things that he would need to know outside of classes as his assignments would all be pretty easy. Then again, he didn’t really have to much fun the first time around. He had tried to get along with most of the Gryffindors and keep himself alive. At least this time he wouldn’t have to worry as much about the tasks as before and he already knew most of the traps that awaited him. 

He could definitely have more fun or he could do the responsible thing and become the brightest wizard of his age. He had learned enough to get by last time but he could really read up on some things and become a lot better at dueling and potion-making. 

Oh, man wouldn’t that be funny to see Snape’s face when he suddenly was really good at making potions. He would probably accuse him of cheating but then he could do it right in front of his face. He could see those thick eyebrows scrunching already and that large nose scrunching with annoyance. It didn't matter if Snape was on their side. He still was a real bastard to Harry and tormented others.

Okay so maybe some shenanigans would be good. A healthy mix of both betterment of himself as a wizard and messing with the timeline just enough to have a great time and save those that he could but not cause too much lasting damage. 

That was possible right?

Okay so all he had to do was survive and keep things the way that they were save maybe the accusations of him putting the dark mark in the sky at the quidditch cup. He could do that. 

He picked up a quill after he looked over Padfoot's short letter just to check-in and to let him know that he was doing alright and that the Dursleys were not being too horrible to him. It was this summer where the connection to Voldamort would start, well start to act up, as they would form a link. He was pretty sure that was what was causing his scar to burn now that he thought about it.

Yes this was the summer that it had all started… the dreams of what Voldamort was doing in the shadows. He had written Sirius a letter about his scar burning. 

No need to mention that this time…

Right…? 

He debated if he should send it with that attached before deciding to screw it and send it anyway, just as he had last time. It would help to have Sirius to talk to at least, and talking about his problems last time with someone that was an adult that wouldn’t laugh at him about such things or dismiss them without telling him the truth was something that he really missed after his godfather had died.

He nodded and easily got the window open and Hedwig out of her cage. He gave her a few good pets because he had missed her and if felt like they were reuniting. He was grinning like an idiot holding her up. He would have to be a bit more careful when he was reunited with other people that he had seen die or he really would cause suspicion. 

Hedwig made her way to the sill as Harry creaked it quietly open. “Find Sirius.” He whispered, before adding “good girl.” as he tired the letter loosely to her leg.

He eventually went down for breakfast forgetting that this was the summer that the diet for Dudley had started. He nearly snorted as he took the grapefruit. He would have to eat some of the food stored under his floorboards. 

He gave a wonderful smile as he watched Dudley try to eat such a thing. Uncle Vernon looked at him with one of his more menacing looks but it did not bother Harry in the slightest. What were they going to do lock him in his room again all summer?

Yah that one had worked out really well for them. He ate his slices merrily knowing that he was going to have some birthday cake after this. 

Uncle Vernon ate one of his slice muttering to himself about diets and schools not making properly sized uniforms. 

The doorbell gave a loud chime and Uncle Vernon took his muttering with him to the door. There were words exchanged none of which that Harry could overhear before Uncle Vernon returned with that beat red color flowering his cheeks, his ridiculous mustache crinkled with his large scowl. 

“You living room.” He pointed at Harry barely grunting like a pig out the sentence.

He followed him to the living room smiling as Dudley was lightly scolded for trying to take Uncle Vernon’s grapefruit slices. 

“So.” Uncle Vernon started. “So,” he repeated as he mumbled to himself. 

“So what?” Harry was getting tired of this already, he had done nothing wrong he supposed other than somehow time traveling back to his past self and waking up a bit disorientated in his bed. He must have picked the wrong train car now that he thought about it. Maybe if he picked one that was closer to the engine he would have woken up at a later date. 

The man scowled at him and gave a very frustrated grunt. “This just arrived.” He held up a purple letter. 

Ah, it was that letter.

Without much further hesitation he read the letter that the Weasleys had sent him. He smiled knowing that his ticket literally out of here was coming around a bit sooner than he remembered it. 

“Look at this.” He held up the envelope and Harry laughed because one the expression on his uncle’s face was priceless and also because the envelope was covered every inch of it in stamps and he could just imagine Arther putting as many as he could on the thing from some collection that he had in his garage. 

“I would say that she put enough stamps on.” He regained his composure. 

“The postman noticed.” The man glared at Harry.

“Well of course he did, there is quite a lot of beautiful stamps on it.” Harry acted as if that was the only mistake that was made. 

“He seemed to think that it was funny.” Vernon continued hotly.

“I am sure that he did.” Harry nodded vigorously. “Because I would find it a bit funny as well. No harm it was a prank you could say.” 

The older man seemed to turn redder by the suggestion. Harry was sure it was because he had not thought of that. He decided to just get the show on the road so he asked pointedly “can I go then, I mean it would be in your best interest and all. I would be gone the last few weeks of summer and you won't get woken by my nightmare about dark wizards murdering me and people I care about in my sleep. Or you could keep me here for the rest of the summer that’s fine too. My Godfather is planning to take me to school this year.”

Now that was a lie but it was worth watching his Uncle's face turn a wonderful shade of purple as he was fighting with Harry’s very obvious disrespect and the idea of getting Harry and his odd friends and relatives as far away from his normal family as possible. 

“Who is this woman anyway?” Vernon looked at the card trying to gather some sort of thought since the man had never really had an original one it must have been very difficult. 

“You know her or rather have seen her before.” Harry answered innocently enough, “She is my friend Ron’s mother and the one that usually picks him up from the Hogwarts train.” 

“Quidditch he muttered what the hell is that rubbish.

Harry rolled his eyes. “It's a sport that is played on broomsticks, I don’t think you bothered to look at some of my school's letters home to you, but I play it.” 

Vernon cut him off with another animalistic noise. “Fine alright its a freak sport.” 

“Well, its about on par with football or baseball in popularity,” Harry added brightly. 

His uncle managed to take in a couple of wheezed breaths. “What does send us an answer in the normal way mean?” 

“I think she means by an owl which would be very normal for people like her and me.” 

Petunia who had made her way into the living room looked faint by the word normal being used in the same sentence as owls. 

He looked so pissed that. “You will not say that sorta thing in this house, why after all that we have done for you.”

Harry stood at that. “You have done a wonderful job of making me miserable from the moment that you took me in. Why I am sure that you let me cry in the cupboard when I was little. Trust me You have done plenty but none of it has been really good has it?” 

Petunia looked like a gaping fish and Vernon looked as if Harry had just threatened to blow up the house.

“How dare you.” the man hissed.

“How dare you.” Harry repeated back mockingly. “You know in a way you should be grateful that I exist because I am pretty sure that is the only thing keeping the protective spell that was placed on this house up.” 

He made his way to the stairs as his uncle made a move to follow him. “Protective spells?” he blundered.

“Yeah,” Harry said making it to his door. “They were put up to protect you from the man that murdered my parents because he is still out there wanting to murder anyone that has any blood in them that is related to them. Which includes your wife, and Dudley.” 

He shut the door as he heard the sound of something similar to a bowling ball pop down on the stairs causing them to creak. Yah he was not coming back here next summer of that he was certain.

After a very long time, he heard Uncle Vernon’s voice it was slightly cracked. “Go to this cup thing, just get out of the house.” 

Harry smiled a little to himself perhaps his tactic was a bit meaner than the one that he had used all those years ago, but it was no less effective and addressed some of the things he had been bottling up forever. 

He let the Weasley’s owl have the lettered reply that he would be delighted to go. Pig giving him one last look before zooming out like the little spazz it was. 

Well, this was going to be a fun Sunday of that he was sure. 

That night he dreamed of the war, and all the horror to come. He woke and while his scar was not burning the lingering dream was still painful. That was what would happen if he failed this time around. He sucked in a few breaths and went about getting his things ready to go as soon as his friends came for him he could leave and not hopefully ever come back.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had all of his things packed by 6 am which made him retake some of the older books out just to have something for himself to do. He really did not have many possessions because he knew people like Hermione probably had to spell their trunks to fit everything in and he didn’t have to even try to fit things if he wanted he could have just tossed them in. He didn’t really have a problem with not owning things he supposed made it easy to get up and leave if needed. He could clean his room, but then he really didn’t feel like helping the Dursleys in any way. They could live with the dust and owl feathers.

They could deal with the room after he was gone, do whatever it was that they wanted with it. He would make the suggestion to burn all of the furnishings but he doubted that they would have listened to that one. 

The Dursleys were more bitter than normal and Petunia was fussing over the simplest of things out of place. They did not want to seem odd and they certainly did not like the idea of wizards stopping by at supper time. 

They did not like the idea that the Weasley could be wearing robes or things that were more Wizard focused. 

Harry had rather not so politely as he took something upstairs for lunch mentioned that it was probably better that they wore robes than try to wear muggle clothing because that would probably make them seem all the odder. 

His Uncle had floundered about that one and dressed himself up in one of his best suits as if such a thing could make him intimidating to anyone that could wave their wands and transfigure him into something like a mouse. 

Yes, his Uncle was going to give it the old Vernon try to make himself seem important but the Whealeys wouldn’t fall for it in the slightest they knew all about his and his aunt's mistreatment of him. Dudley looked downright nervous about the whole thing.

It was probably because the last time that Dudley had been in the presence of a wizard it had been Hagrid that gave Dudley a tail, a small curly pig one that rather went well with his stocky build and the fact that he had tried to eat the first birthday cake that Harry had ever received. It still was one of the best things that had ever been done on Harry’s behalf. Most of the time the adults in his life were far too busy trying to hide things from him that he probably should have known from the start. Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley were notorious for that sorta thing. 

The house had never been so peaceful. 

As the hour drew near Harry brought down his things and placed them neatly in the living room that had the blinds tightly drawn.

“They will be driving here?” his uncle asked.

“Well, seeing that the flying car was lost in the forbidden forest I don’t think so.” Harry shrugged. “They will probably be coming by the fireplace.” 

“Fireplace.” The big thick eyebrows raised up high into the receding hairline.

“Yes.” Harry nodded taking his seat on the sofa.

Petunia again looked slightly pale as she looked at her wonderfully white decorated living room and back at the fireplace that they hadn’t really cleaned out in a while. It was rather funny the way that his aunt would peer out the window every few minutes as if someone would arrive on broomsticks.

Harry took care to unboard the fireplace as not to have the repeat of when his friend's family had gotten stuck in it. He made a show of moving it all so that they could note that he did not make a mess. Petunia was watching with thee most amount of fear that he had seen from her apart for the time that Dudley had been attacked by a dementor. Heaven forbid that her white fluffy rug got a speck of black on it.

Time crawled mostly because Harry just wanted to get the train wreck that was about to happen over with and so that he could get to talk to Mr. Weasely how he had managed to make a flying car. It would be a rather practical thing to learn he supposed. How great would it have been to be able to fly that thing rather than a broomstick to places? He, of course, would have to learn to drive. He would not be trusting Ron in that department again. 

He smiled a little to himself and added that to a small notebook page that he was making of things to do before he died. Well died again.

The clock on the mantel in the living room chimed and no sooner had it finished before his uncle was growling to himself. “They’re late.” 

Harry shrugged. “Different time zones.” 

He went back to making lists of things that he certainly was going to do in the near future and Vernon went back to trying to read the paper. 

A half an hour passed and Harry wondered if the pillows to the other sofa were going to rip with how much fluffing that his aunt was doing to them. Not that he cared if the things became damaged they were unsightly to start with. 

“If they are later, do you think that they will want to stay for food?” Petunia chirped, her nerves seemed fried with the idea.

“No.” Harry shook his head. “They will have already started to prepare something.”

He did not bother to comment about how the household had nothing good to eat on the account of Dudley's diet.

“Good.” She snipped. “I would hate to have to make something.”

Harry bit back telling her that he really would hate to see her try to attempt to make anything, Mrs. Weasley was a way better cook than she would ever be and food offered would most likely be insulting.

There was the shifting of sound form the chimney just as Harry had suspected and the Dursleys scrambled away from the fireplace. 

“What is this?” Petunia shrieked.

“I told you they would be coming by flew didn’t I?” Harry shook his head. Honestly, did they never listen to anything he said. He had been nice enough to warn them this time. 

“Ouch Fred, wait.”

“Go back, George.” 

“Goodness.” 

“Tell Ron not to come, this is such a small fireplace.” 

Petunia made a horrid noise as she watched them start to stumble out.

The whole red-haired family except for Percy, Charlie, Ginny, and Bill made their way into the living room quite covered in soot. Harry did feel a bit bad that they had to bend so far to get out of the confined space. 

“Harry.” Arthur greeted happily moving despite his dirtiness across the living room. Harry laughed a little as the man hugged him and a visible cloud came off of him. 

“Good to see you all.” He greeted.

“So sorry that we are late Harry but everyone wanted to come and it like herding owls you know.” Molly smiled and accepted the hug that Harry offered her as well. She perhaps was a bit surprised by it but she accepted it with grace nonetheless. 

“Herding owls?” He grinned at her. He loved Wizard's expressions. 

“Utterly pointless,” She nodded swiftly. 

As the greeting ended for a moment the Dursleys started to show signs of life again. There was some white dusty power being spread around as Ron and the twins brushed themselves off a bit. 

“Sorry bout being and all that.” Arthur offered some sort of apology, and he to his credit did sound like he meant it. “Muggles fireplaces aren't supposed to be connected to our network, but I figured that it would be fine for the afternoon. Didn’t account for such a tight one though. He frowned a tad. No worries though I can fix everything back the way that it's meant to be by the time we're all ready to leave.”

“I have my things all ready to go.” Harry piped up. “Just there.” He pointed over at his trunk and few belongings that were mostly in the living room and a few things like his broomstick that were still on the stars. 

“I have to get Hedwig though she is still upstairs.” He had not brought her down as the Durselys were already on edge and while he was quite capable of dealing with them he preferred that he did not have to. 

“Ron, be a dear and help Harry move that towards the flew,” Molly instructed. 

“Well get it.” Fred and George said in unison. One of them making his way up the stairs. 

“Well, nice place you have here.” Arthur tired again to make some sort of communication with Vernon who looked livid but did not say anything and petunia looked frightened so she was just chewing uselessly at her lip holding onto her husband as if he could protect her. 

They really had nothing to fear from the Weasley they were probably the nicest of Wizarding families. 

“So electricity,” Arthur started. “I collect batteries and some of the different types of plugs. Fascinating stuff it is. We don’t really need it to run our households but none the less it is rather interesting to see in action.”

He was looking particularly at the TV and the video player. Harry knew that he probably wanted to try tinkering with it. Perhaps that would be his next gift to Arther some old video player for him to mess around with and a couple of tapes. 

Harry could see Dudley peering around the bend as Fred returned with his owl. 

Vernon held onto his wife and Arther moved a bit closer as he saw Dudley. “Is this your cousin then?” 

“Yep.” Harry nodded, “That would be the one and only Dudley.”

The brown eyes of Petunia looked over at Harry with uneasiness. Dudley had the expression of someone that had stuck a slice of lemon into his mouth. 

“Are you having a nice holiday Dudley.” Arther offered not understanding the norms of the muggle household and certainly unsure about if the behavior was normal or not. But since Dudley had been stupid enough to make eye contact they were at this point now.

“Right…” Arthur sighed defeated by the rudeness of the Durelsys. “We should be off then.”

Molly waved her wand and started the fireplace. And proceeded to take the flu powder bag from her husband the flames turned green then. 

“Alright off we go then.” She went first and then Arthur motioned for Fred to go with Hedwig and as he bent down to also take the broom a few treats fell out of his pocket and he scooped most of them up purposely leaving one behind so that Dudely would try it. 

He went and then George went with the rest of the supplies. 

Then Ron went with a wave and to the burrow announced.

“Well bye then.” Harry went to the fire and the Dursleys did not say anything. Arthur stopped him then. 

“Wait.” Arther held him back and then spoke. “Harry said goodbye to you didn’t you hear him?” He turned to the family that still looked like they were in utter shock. They should be happy that the curtains were closed and no one could see the odd happenings that were going on. 

“It really doesn’t matter,” Harry said brightly to Mr. Weasley that looked a bit shocked. 

“Doesn’t matter?” He repeated. 

Harry shook his head.

The very usually soft eyes hardened a little. “You aren’t going to see young Harry here till next summer.”

“If then.” Harry corrected.

The man hesitated before continuing. “Surely you are going to say goodbye.”

“Goodbye.” Petunia squeaked and Vernon nodded.

Harry quickly turned in the flames and smiled as he heard the sound of Dudley starting to gag as he definitely had just like he had before tried the sweet left behind. 

He really did not exactly like flew travel but he couldn’t say that it was worse than appreciation. He would take the slightly upset stomach than the feeling that he had been turned inside out or if he had managed to get himself splinched.

The Kitchen to the Weasley home was alongside the living room and it was a much more welcoming place, the clock on the wall ticked and the hand with names and faces on them moved slightly with it so that all the spoons were on home. 

Harry loved this place, it was crowded and it was in some places what people would consider shabby with furniture that showed the wear and tear of use. But to Harry, it was the closest place that he had ever had to a home. He could smell homemade food wafting from the kitchen. 

“Did he eat it?” Fred asked excitedly.

Harry smirked confirming it for him even before his words. “He sure did, that was bloody brilliant.”

The kitchen table had Charley and bill sitting at it and they were chuckling along with Harry as he explained what the toffee did in detail. 

Before there could be any more information about the crazy things that Fred and George were making, there was a pop and Mr. Weasley looking very disheveled entered the room. 

“That was anything but funny.” He dusted himself off. “They were terrified by such an action.” 

Fred smiled innocently. “I dropped it, I never said that he had to eat it.”

“You knew that he would, it got to be four feet long before they let me do anything about it. This sorta behavior is why Muggle and Wizard relations are so poor why you just wait until I tell your mother. 

Arthur looked like he was ready to yell some more but Molly came back. “Tell me what?” 

It seemed that Arthur had been bluffing about telling on his sons because he faltered under his wife's look. Her eyes shifted to all of her kids in the room though they softened a little when she looked at Harry. They were interrupted as the girls entered the kitchen and Molly only paused briefly in her interrogation. 

“Tell me what.” She repeated. “Arthur what have they done now?” 

Her husband floundered a bit and she looked away from him to tell Ron to help Harry set up upstairs. They as a group of four hurried out of the kitchen and headed towards Ron’s room. Conversation flowed easily about Fred and George's pranking inventions and products. 

Harry had to hold back from telling Hermione that she needed to chill about it because the twins would become famous for the stuff. 

Harry did his best to talk about summer and share Hermione's enthusiasm for the upcoming school year as he put his things down. Ron’s bedroom was decorated with a lot of the Cannons merch thrown about. It was a tight fit for the four beds in one room. But Harry would take cramped quarters then spending any more time with the Dursleys. 

Fighting could be heard from downstairs as voices got louder in an argument. 

Hermione distracted Harry with the conversation of the books that she had been reading. Harry took note of them, mentally though he didn’t think that most of them would be all that useful for fighting Voldie. 

They went back downstairs as the sound of arguing faded and it was about time for food. Harry knew that technically he had been at the Dursleys for the summer and have been eating whatever they provided with snacks, it felt even longer than that since he had good cooking. Hermione, Ron, and him had tried but cooking was not any of their strong suits.

They ate and enjoyed themselves. Talk about the cup and other conversations flowed quickly. They all went to bed late even though they had to get up early in the morning for the cup. Even if he knew that he would be tired by that sort of action Harry was happy about being able to go and see the game again.

Going to the cup was just how he remembered it. He was not a fan of using a portkey, not with how the last one had ended for him. The experience was still unpleasant but he was glad to be at the place where the cup would take place. There were hundreds of people running around and the air felt charged with magic. 

He was going to lay down some bets he knew what the score was going to be and he could at least this time around warn Fred and George about who they made their bets with. He was rather unhappy that he was going to be in a tent again. He hated tents he decided. Least this one was a bit bigger on the inside than the one that they were using all last year or rather a few years from now.

They passed many tents the one with white peacocks in front of it was Malfoy's he would recognize the structure anywhere now that he had been in the real home. If he was going to guess where the start of the Death Eater masquerade was going to start it would be around this area. 

Ah well nothing to do about that at the moment at least. He gave one last look at it before following the rest of the party to the area that they were going to set up the tent. 

“I don’t think we're all going to fit.” Hermione whispered to Harry. 

“We easily will with an expansion charm.” Harry replied. “It can add more rooms while looking small on the outside it will be larger on the inside.”

“Is that a doctor who reference.” Hermione smiled slightly. “And that is rather true Harry, it wouldn’t be that hard to charm.” 

She sounded impressed and Harry mentally patted himself on the back, because it had been a while since Hermione wasn’t the one to explain the use for a particular spell. They all went into the tent and Harry took note again of how horrible it smelt of cats. 

He took the kettle and headed out of the tent to get some water. Hermione was barely able to catch him and tag along. 

“Where are you going, Harry.” She panted as she caught up to him. 

“To fetch some water, and before you ask I am aware there is a spell for it. I just wanted to get out and stretch my legs a bit.”

She nodded her frizzy hair blowing in the breeze. “I suppose that it has been a bit cramped with everyone at the Burrow.”

She tried to tame her hair and smooth it down.

“It looks better all puffed up.” Harry laughed. “Gives you a wild vibe about you.”

Hermione flushed. “Its awful Harry, you know it.” 

Harry shrugged. “I wouldn’t worry about it. I don’t care for that sort of thing.”

She gave him a look and started to laugh softly. “No, you honestly don’t.” She agreed. 

They walked across the camp toward where they could get water and Harry took note of what life was like for wizarding families, little kids flying on toy broomsticks, and waving sticks around as they were too young for actual wands. 

These were innocent people that suffered because of Voldemort. These were the faces of people that in a few short hours would be screaming in terror as the mark was cast and the Death Eaters marched setting fire to selected people’s tents. 

Hermione caught his frown and raised an eyebrow in concern. “Harry,” she started.

“It’s alright.” Harry brightened his face up. “I am just a bit tired.”

“We did get up at a very early hour considering the time that we went to bed.” She looked towards some of the tents that had signs for a Salem Magical Institute. 

“Do you want to stop by and chat with them.” Harry tilted his head towards where the middle age witches seemed to be having some sort of discussion. 

Hermione blinked at him. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind stopping to pick up one of their fliers at least.”

Harry took her by the arm and steered her toward the tent. “Alright then.”

She looked at him puzzled but soon gave her attention to the older women that had paused in their conversation. 

“Umm Hello.” Hermione waved uneasily suddenly struck shy by them all looking at her.

“We were curious,” Harry easily chimed in to bail her out. “What exactly is this institution we're from Britain area you see and have never heard of it.” 

The oldest looked delighted and soon went off into an explanation about how in the old days in America there were literal witch hunts that killed a lot of people in the town of Salem. They liked to keep the old culture alive and teach courses about interacting with the muggle world. They strove for friendly Muggle relationships and Hermione eagerly took one of their pamphlets and one of their small books they offered about the trials themselves.

“Well that was informative,” said Harry as they finally reached toward where the water was located. 

“Sorry I did not intend to ask so many questions.” Hermione's face was tinted pink as she knew that she could be quite inquisitive. 

“It's alright, I learned some things I did not know.” Harry paused. “Suppose that were are lucky Ron didn’t come with us. I think he possibly would have fallen asleep.”

Hermione snorted in agreement. “He would have certainly have been bored.” 

They passed through the Irish section of tents and Harry paused to say Hi to Dean and his mother before continuing towards the water station. There were a few more peculiar dressed wizards and witches that were trying to blend in and it was nice to have someone else that understood Muggle culture to laugh with him about the attempts. 

They took the water and started to head back to their tent, only stopping when running into other people that they knew. 

“Goodness, you both have been gone a while.” Molly took the water from them. “Thank you so much dears.” She went with it towards the kitchen. 

“How goes trying to get the fire lit.” Harry asked as he looked over at Arther who had about half a box of matches used up by his feet.

“It’s going,” said George. 

“He is having fun though.” Ginny insisted and Arther did indeed look to be having the time of his life trying to do things the Muggle way. 

“Probably would be easier with a lighter.” Hermione sniffed as she made her way over and showed him how to properly strike a match so that he could do it himself. 

Ludo Bagman started talking about betting and such as he made his way over to talk to Arthur and Harry remembered that he was going to make some of his own. He quickly steered Fred and George towards himself and explained to them that Ludo was not the person to be gambling with considering that he was in debt with goblins. 

Harry knew where to make the right sort of bets. He also might have fabricated a shit ton of stats like numbers to make sure that they made the correct betting choices. They trusted him enough and while Baggins seemed to find it odd that they did not want to make a bet with him and his friends, he didn’t think too long on it. 

The game was set to start soon and Harry felt that excitement enter his very being, the rush of it just like the first time. He was quite happy to be making his way to the seats. He watched Ron spend his pocket money and shook his head. That Krum one would be something he would not be so fond of later. 

Harry bought just like last time the enchanted binoculars and a few extra pairs so that his friends could see the match. They then made their way up towards the stadium. Harry started up a conversation with Hermione and Arthur about how it was possible to build such things and keep them hidden. He knew about Hogwart's protective enchantments but wondered about the stadium. It never hurt to learn about helpful enchantments. 

“Top Box Arther all the way up as high as you can go.” The witch that checked their tickets nodded towards the stairs. They made it up there rather easily and Harry enjoyed looking around at all the excited faces. 

Made his instincts about protecting them flair a bit. After the game, the Death Eaters would wait 3 hours before they attacked. Harry supposed that gave them enough time to celebrate a little bit before they needed to get to work. Lucius seemed like that kind of person at least. 

He engaged in conversation with Winkie knowing that the best that he could do for her after this mess was probably get her a job at Hogwarts. Hermione would hardly allow for him to hire her which could come in handy. House-elves had a lot of uses and it was not like he would treat her poorly as it seemed many wizards were inclined to do. 

He turned his head back to watching the field as it would be starting soon. Introductions were made and the game was set to be played. 

Arthur greeted and shook hands with a few people that were famous wizards or at least important and he saw that all to former blonde hair ahh there Malfoy was. Harry still shook Fudge's hand even if he would come to dislike him in a few years perhaps more so that he actually had disliked Malfoy because as bad as Draco was at least he had not set out on an international slandering Harry’s name campaign. 

“Harry good to see you.” He held the hand a bit longer than Harry was comfortable with.

“Nice to see you again too sir.” He nodded respectfully. He smiled a bit wider at Lucius, who eyed him a bit with contempt. Draco shifted a little behind his father, reminding Harry a bit of a penguin.

Lucius greeted the minister and wasted no time introducing the rest of his family.

The minster introduced everyone to each other and Mr. Weasly and Lucius exchanged looks. 

“Good god what did you have to sell to get seats up here.” The blonde man leaned in to insult Arther.

Of course, Fudge was oblivious to this and Harry smiled a bit at Lucius. 

“It is very kind of you to donate.” Harry gave a knowing smile that the only reason that the man did anything was for his won personal gain. He knew just how well that worked out for Lucius in the long run. “I am sure that all that funding will be put to good use in helping all magical folk alike receive excellent care.”

Fudge nodded. “Indeed Harry.” He beamed. “I dare say the funding has been lacking for some of our more impoverished witches and wizards.”

Harry frowned slightly. “I heard it happens a lot with Muggle Borns and Squibs.” Harry shook his head bullshitting as he went, “Some people can be quite cruel to even their own families.” 

Fudge shook his head sullenly. “A shame that is really. It is very good that the donations were made.” 

Harry again nodded forcing on a brilliant smile as he looked at the Malfoys that looked like they had been told some terrible sort of news. It was probably the best thing that any one of his friends had ever witnessed and there was nothing that they could say or do at the moment because Fudge was eyeing them with excitement and gratitude. 

“Well, we best take out seats.” Mr. Malfoy said rather coldly and they made their way towards their seats and Harry waved at Draco when he turned to scowl at him. 

Yep, he now just had to sit back relax and enjoy the game and figure out a way to ruin the Death Eaters fun in a few hours.


	3. chapter 3

The game ended and Harry led Fred and George towards the place that they had made bets earlier so that they could get their winnings. 

“Don’t tell your mother that you have been gambling,” Arthur told them when they returned to the tent. Harry won quite a bit of money that he promptly stored away in his robe. 

Everyone started to chat and the night wound down and Harry knew what was going to come next. The Death Eaters were going to attack. He rubbed at his chin as Hermione sat a mug of cocoa in front of Harry. 

Well, he had to do something he supposed. 

He stood up abruptly and dumped the cocoa across the table. Hermione managed to yank away but the hot liquid flooded around the table and it looked like she was going to say something to scold him and to ask if he was alright but he schooled his face to be blank. Most eyes were looking at him now, he could feel them.

He ignored how his lap was slightly burning and transfixed his eyes on the wall making them seem as out of focus as possible. He made his voice come out as wheezed and unnatural as possible, making it sound as close as he could to the time that he had heard his Professor Trelawney during the 3rd year’s Divination class.

_ “In the darkness of an old manner, he calls to them, tells them his time has come yet again. His mark shall rise above all those that slumber peacefully tonight, all those that forgot him. The time of prosperity has ended all that adorn the mark shall rise to the occasion. The master calls for you. Be wary for there is another who wears a mark of his own. A mark that was given not taken that shall stand against you.” _

He then cut himself off from the most bullshit prophecy that he could make and then just stood there looking at them blankly before shaking his head a couple of times and looking in puzzlement at himself.

Now Harry not to pride himself or anything but he seemed to really have sold it, so maybe the burn on his leg would be worth it. No one was calling BS and no one was making any movement. 

“Hermione,” He said pleasantly, “Why am I all wet?” 

She looked at him and the others looked at him. 

“You went all weird.” Ron stumbled out, “your voice got all scratchy.” 

“You were speaking a prophecy,” Arthur said concerned. “I have seen a few witches and wizards in my time do that.”

Harry looked at them with the most confused look that he could muster. “But I was awful at divinations, Professor Trelawney said so.” 

“That seemed like a prophecy to me.” Percy piped up. “A scary one at that. Should we warn someone, you said it was going to be tonight.” 

“What did I even say?” Harry sat down and Hermione was kind enough to dry the table and his clothes for him.

“Something about a mark,” Ron said. “Something about peace ending.”

Harry rubbed at his face. “Great now besides people trying to kill me, I am going to have fits of speaking prophecies that I won’t remember.” 

“That's just how it sometimes is Mate.” Ron tried to comfort.

“Again shouldn’t we tell someone.” Percy raised his voice. “I mean warn security or something?”

Arthur nodded, “I’ll pop over to the official's tent.” 

He disappeared and not more than a couple of minutes later a very tired looking Mr. Crouch and a person that looked like they would be in charge of some sort of security as they had badges and a rough look about them. They agreed to post more people and went about making it happen. Harry was sure that it was only because he was the bloody boy that lived that they were taking it semi-seriously. 

Even so, no one that herd his so-called prophecy left the tent and hours ticked on before there was the sound of loud pops and the air suddenly grew cold. Arthur went to look out the tent flap and then motioned for them all to get up. 

The screaming started and Harry made his way out of the tent. It seemed to at least be contained this time to the side of the campsites. Things were burning and Harry took out his wand and pointed it at their tent saying the incantation that he knew would make it fireproof. 

Hermione looked at him curiously but did not have time to question it as Arthur told them to head for the trees. Harry did not move right away. He stood there to watch as the Death Eaters this time around were intercepted by a few other wizards that were throwing up shielding spells. 

“Go,” Arthur repeated and Harry made his way towards the trees motioning for his friends to follow him as he made his way towards where more of the fancy tents were before stopping. Hermione looked at him and Ron raised an eyebrow.

“This is Malfoy’s tent,” Harry explained. “And his parents are running about doing unsavory things I'm sure.” He then just moved toward the peacocks that squeaked at him. 

Fred and George now were watching him too. 

“I thought that I would leave them a surprise because they thought that they could terrorize others.” He waved his wand checking forwards and then muttered an anti-curse before dragging one of the deranged birds and releasing it into the tent. The other birds scrambled in without much prompting. 

“Harry.” Hermione hissed. “That is completly…”

“Brilliant.” Fred finished for her. 

Harry nodded. “It’s a harmless payback.” 

He straightened himself and they headed towards the edge of the woods. They stopped because Harry stopped. 

“They won’t bring it too close to their own tents.” Harry watched as a few more people passed him. This year at least there seemed like there would be a little fewer people hurt. He scowled, he should have pushed harder for more security. He just couldn’t have told them where it would start because he didn’t know that form last time. 

He just didn’t want any more of the senseless violence maybe he could convince some of the Slytherins that blood purity was a load of horse shit. That would be quite the difficult feat but if he could convince some of the Death Eaters children to turn from their parent's ways perhaps he could convince more people to leave the service and go into hiding. The fewer supporters that Voldie had the better. 

Harry didn’t budge as a few people tried to push past him. He put up a barrier spell and leaned against a tree. 

“What type of spell is this?” Fred asked.

“A powerful shielding one,” Harry replied. 

“Where ever did you learn this magic, Harry?” Hermione looked at him nervously.

“A furry friend.” Harry lied and Hermione instantly seemed to relax. Ron though a bit slow did catch on. 

Malfoy was running towards the woods with a few other people. He seemed to not have known his parents plan or had been in on it just had not expected to be nearly overtaken by the swarms of people fleeing. He turned his rather pale face towards Harry and seemed to notice that the Weasely family was near his tent and that there were fewer people around the group of them. He scowled and made his way towards them.

Harry really wasn’t looking forward to this one. 

Draco got to the area and hit the barrier as it was invisible to anyone that was not inside it. He then touched it and noted that it was solid. 

He opened his thin lips and to say something. “What are you Weaselbee's up to?”

Harry made a face of confusion and cupped his ear and George and Fred snickered. 

Draco repeated himself louder and Harry shook his head and fake mouthed something to Hermione who grinned a little bit despite the situation that was happening around them. 

Draco looked frustrated and Harry watched him made some rather rude gestures before Harry held up his finger and expanded the barrier to include him.

“Honestly you good for nothing…” Draco trailed off as he saw the shimmering barrier around them and the fact that he was probably stuck in there. 

“Welcome to my shielding charm.” Harry smiled. “It usually keeps all annoying prats out, but seeing that you were scared of the Death Eaters that I prophesied about a few hours ago I thought I would expand it to include you as well.”

“Prophetized? Prats?” Malfoy hissed taking a step forward. 

“Well, yeah I had a vision about people coming in black robes the night before and burning the place down and apparently gave a prophecy about the whole thing. Sorry that your parents left you to wander about. Hopefully, they are helping with the fires.”

Malfoy’s eyes darted towards the ring of fire that was being battled in the middle of the field. 

“You know his family isn’t helping with the fires they are fucking setting them.” Ron accused.

Draco sneered at that, his lip curling and his body tensing. “They are not he hissed.” Harry knew that the other was only saying that because he wanted to cover for them. If there was one thing that Harry knew it was most Malfoys cared about their own. 

Ron looked like he was going to say something but Harry cut him off. “There is a lot of death and pain going on tonight. In my vision, it was a lot worse. Death Eaters are out to kill the Muggle Borns and those that study to benefit them and Muggles. Your family just made a donation that would be helpful to those types of people. I dare say your parents could be in danger.”

Malfoy again looked towards the fire this time he actually looked a little panicked by the idea. 

“People are being killed,” Harry repeated shaking his head. “It makes you wonder about the world how anyone can justify taking someone else's life.”

Draco seemed to pale a little more. He had always been a bit cowardly and squeamish. 

“I mean what sort of monster can justify killing someone just because of how they were born. Anyway, you should be safe here under the barrier, just try not to talk about blood purity and stuff this would hardly be the place considering some people have taken that ideology a bit further than insults and pity paying for those they think they are better than.”

“It wasn’t pity pay…” Draco started. 

Harry chuckled at that. “You and I both know that it was to get good seats, but nonetheless your family did something somewhat nice for Squibs and Muggle Borns alike. Hardly can see anyone that follows Old Voldie approving of that one.” 

There was a loud explosion that shifted the magic shield making it shine the nice pink color but it held, Harry made sure of that. 

Draco fell silent and took a seat a bit away from the others. 

Now Harry really didn’t like Draco that much, but he knew what family he came from. He knew what path laid ahead for Draco if he continued down this sort of road. He didn’t really want to see that horribly broken boy bleeding in the bathroom again. He would rather get it to the point that Draco took the protection that Dumbledore offered and this time, Harry would make sure that Draco could trust it and that it was not just words used to push his Professor's death onto Snape. 

There was screaming and this time rather than smiling because of Harry’s talk Draco flinched by the sound, he was closer to the action this time. He could see the lights of green. He could see what his parents were doing, see it, and if Harry brought down his shield he was sure that Draco would be able to feel that fire. 

“I hate that color,” Harry said softly. He looked at the fading light of the green. 

Ron turned to him and Ginny looked up from the ground where she was softly crying from what she could hear happening. 

“Green,” Harry said softly not really looking at them being reminded of his death and his parents. “The worst color of a spell.”

He shivered a bit by it feeling his body jerk and the way that it felt to have one’s heart stopped instantly. It was not painful but it was not a good feeling. 

“What spell is it, Harry.” Hermione put her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. 

“That light is the killing curse.” Harry looked at her. His eyes traveled from her concerned face over to Draco who looked up from the ground that he was looking at as sparks of fire hit the treeline a bit away from them and started the woods aflame. 

He then focused on shifting the barrier to also clock them as some people in hoods ran passed them. Everyone held their breath as they passed. Even Draco who probably worried about the implications of being found near Harry Potter and under his seeming protection. 

In the sky, a mark could be seen as a skull and a snake twisting around it. 

“Your prophecy came true.” Ginny squeaked the Dark Lord is calling his followers. 

Malfoy looked at the mark with concern as that had probably not been in the plan, whatever it was that he knew of it. 

Harry felt his scar start to burn and he felt at it, that all too familiar warning. He lowered the shield as the fires started to die down and nothing but ministry people were walking around trying to locate people that had fleed. 

Eventually everyone was reunited. Lucius looked a bit relieved to find Draco though he did not seem to like the company that he was with. Harry caught the man's eye before he and the rest of his red-headed hiding group were all brought into a large Weasley hug. 

Everyone sat down to talk about the event and Harry took note that it had happened much the same Winkie had been the one to cast it. She had been given someone else’s stolen wand and the actual caster was still unknown. Well to everyone but Harry. There were 5 casualties which were a lot less than what it was the last time but there were a lot more people that were injured and there was a lot more property damage. At least there was one of the Death Eaters caught out of the apparent 12 that had been running rampant in groups of three seeking out as many people as they could to inflict harm onto. Harry was thanked for the warning in advance and he accepted that praise with nothing more than thanks because he could have done more, he really should have, but he was unsure if it was a good idea to show off all the spells that he knew. It would be very suspicious of him to know such things. 

Harry spent the rest of the summer reading up on more advanced spells, playing quidditch, and previewing what was supposed to be his future classwork. He managed to get his essays that he was supposed to have done over the summer holiday completed. He also had himself fitted for some new robes. He figured that he could spend a bit because he had won a lot from gambling after all and felt nothing about spending that money as it was his and not his parents. That money that he had been left went to treats every once and a while and things that he needed. 

As summer wound down. Harry braced himself for the year that was to come. He though did cross off his list talking to Arthur about his flying car. Harry was still very interested in making something similar in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was not a fan of rain. It was not fun to walk to school back in the days that he went to muggle schools and it certainly was not fun to fly in. The sad thing about moving thought muggle London meant that one had to carry an umbrella and be wet while waiting for the chance to dry off. That, he figured was the thing that made being magical a bit difficult it was hard to have patience when you could instantly do something and it was irritating that you had to wait to do it. Making it to the platform itself was quite the debacle and when they finally made it to the other side. Harry wasted no time in drying himself off. 

He looked at the express and had that horrible feeling of deja vu as he had been in the Crossing just two weeks ago, though at that time he was fairly certain that he had gotten onto the wrong train car. 

They all quickly said goodbyes and Harry shifted Hedwig’s cage back to being balanced on his luggage. 

“Well come on then.” Ron made a move for the train or they wouldn’t get seats. 

“They were all acting weird.” Hermione huffed as she put her luggage up into the rack. 

Harry shrugged. “I know why but I think it’s sort of one of those things that is better if it is a surprise.”

Hermione looked at him skeptically.

“She doesn't like surprises.” Ron raised an eyebrow.

“I don't mind them.” She folded her arms, “I just prefer when I know about things and can best prepare.”

Hermione, I would say that you are prepared for almost anything. Harry said lightly, this is just a nice surprise is all. 

She tapped her hand against her arm, before getting out one of her books and Ron paused his rifling around in his bag when an all too familiar drawl filled their ears. 

“My father actually considered sending me there instead of Hogwarts, knew the headmaster. They don’t let just anyone in like Hogwarts. He said they don’t like Mudbloods there and don’t let them in. But of course, mother didn’t want me going somewhere so far away.”

Ron looked ready to go punch Malfoy for that one but Harry shook his head. Looked like Draco was still along the lines of thinking himself above other people by the place that they were born. Harry knew that it was going to take a lot to get someone like Draco to see the foolishness of his blood claims. But he had seen a few dents back at the world cup and for all he knew even if there was a little doubt. Draco would not want to show it in front of his other housemates. Most of the people that he talked to would become Death Eaters if Harry couldn’t alter their paths.

“They learn defense against the dark arts and actual dark arts there. It's a more practical approach.”

Harry hated to think that he ever could possibly agree with Draco on something, but it was true the defense that Hogwarts gave was pitiful to the actual dark arts that would be used against them. He would like to see any of the nonsense that Lockheart ever said be tried in front of Voldemort. The lizard face would have just been puzzled and then uttered an Avada Kedavra. Harry didn’t think he would even laugh. Voldemort did not like incompetence and he certainly did not like being confused. 

Hermione rose but Harry beat her to it. He opened the compartment door and smiled at Draco who jumped as the door that he had been leaning on slid away from him he stumbled and nearly fell over. He looked at Harry hotly but didn’t say anything. 

“Didn’t see you there.” Harry smiled as he made his way down a couple of train cars and back to the one that had Fred and George in it. 

“What you are doing here Harry?” Fred asked working on making new order forms that Mrs. Whesaly would have wanted to burn on sight. He smiled, glad that his help with gambling had given them the needed money to start up sooner than later. 

“Ah just hanging out here for a little bit.” Harry sat in the open spot. “I made Draco nearly fall on his face so I’m acting like I had a place to go.”

“Prat probably deserved it,” George muttered. 

“Would love to see him try one of our Toffees." agreed Fred.

“He was rattling off about Blood purity again. I mean if we were really going to talk about blood purity and that sorta thing, I would love to introduce him to the subject of genetics.”

“Genetics?” Goerge tilted his head. 

And Harry spent an hour talking to them about how genetics worked.

“So that's why you don’t marry cousins.” Fred shook his head.

Harry nodded Yep, anyway I best head back to my car so that Ron and Hermione don’t freak out about it.” 

When he made it to the car a few of his fellow quidditch players stopped in and Harry had a long discussion with them about quidditch. They ate some of the cakes that Harry had bought from the dining cart as they chatted.

Hermione quickly got bored and took out the Standard Book of Spells 4th year. 

“I like the ones about conjuring Items, ” Harry leaned in. “I can call my broomstick and other things I need to me that way.”

Hermione thumbed through it. “What page? she asked. 

Harry took the book he had thumbed through it to see if he had known all the spells in the thing and learned some nice ones that could cause plants to grow wildly. He figured that it could be useful to lose someone on the run or to annoy the Dursley’s as Dudley had been given the job of lawn duty when Harry was at school. 

“Here.” He handed it back to her.

“Your so studious all of a sudden.” Hermione tilted her head leaning in to whisper it as the other people in the car had not noticed that Harry had stopped arguing quidditch stats. 

“I figured that I needed to know some spells because someone tries to kill me every year.” Harry shrugged.

Hermione shook her head.

“It's true.” Harry smiled at her, “The first year it was old Voldie on the back of someone's head, then it was Tom Riddle and his pet snake, and then it was our dear friend be it accidental that was in his wolfie form.”

Hermione snorted. “I shouldn’t laugh at that.”

“Then who will?” Harry shrugged and turned away to argue the stupid point that he heard Dean try to make. 

“We saw Krum at the very least.” Ron said smiling showing off some of his trinkets form the game. 

Of course, leaving the car door open brought about more problems as Draco must have been thirsting for vengeance for the earlier stunt as it were and came to try to be annoying like usual.

“For the last time, I’m sure Whesealbee,” Draco stated standing in the doorway to their car. 

“It's nice to see you again Harry smiled did you come to share our car as you shared my shielding charm at the cup?”

Draco looked taken aback for a second but continued to try to press his attack. “What is that?” 

Draco was pointing in the direction of Pig’s cage and the ugly dress robe that Ron would really have been better off burning. 

“Its an owl.” Harry smiled pleasantly, “Be it a little bit of a spazz, but an owl.”

“Not the bloody owl Potter, that” he pointed more directly at the sleeve of dress robes.

“A transfiguration project.” Harry deadpanned. “We were messing around with spells that add lace and alter the color. It’s in the transformation spellbook for this year.”

“Prove it.” Malfoy narrowed his eyes. 

“I could put lace on your robe if you like.” Harry shrugged. 

Draco scowled. 

“So did you need something?” Harry asked. 

“Prove you can put lace on a robe or whatever.” Draco folded his arms. 

“Not that I need to prove myself or anything especially to you but here you go. Harry pulled out the dress robe and transfigured it to a regular robe that was red without lace.

“It’s still ugly.” Draco sniffed.

“I’m a Wizard, not a fashionista.” Harry deadpanned. “And since you're so great at fashion I challenge you to do better.”

Draco scoffed. “Of course I can do better than that.” He took out his wand and waved it over the dress robe turning it a rather nice shade of green with black trim. 

“Not bad.” Harry nodded his head. “I think it would look better with silver trim.”

“That looks, awful Potter,” Draco sneered. “Do your glasses actually help you to see anything or they just for show.”

He changed it to a dark blue. 

“That actually looks pretty good,” Dean admitted.

“What’s the spell for patterns again?” Harry tapped his chin.

“Ratio.” Hermione supplied she had shut her book to watch the duel over the garment. 

“Ratio,” Harry repeated adding a design to the sides of it.

“Even worse than your last attempt.” Draco laughed and changed the pattern from dots to more of a swirled one.

He actually smiled Harry thought and when it seemed that other people had noticed. Draco Awkwardly schooled his face back to one that was more indifferent. 

Everyone didn’t seem to know where to go from there and Crabbe and Goyle looked stupid as ever in the hallway. 

“Well, it’s better than it was.” Draco finished tersely. “So if you brought dress robes to mess around with are you going to enter the tournament? Herd there is money involved.”

“And death.” Harry said plainly, “you know you can’t enter if you are under 17.”

Hermione looked at him confused. 

“You didn’t tell them did you, Potter.” Draco shook his head. “The Triwizard tournament is this year.” 

He said the words deliberately slow Harry was sure for Ron and Neville.

“Well I wanted it actually to be a surprise, but now the fun is completely taken away. Thanks for that.” 

Draco seemed to be trying to place him, in fact, most of the people that were in the car seemed to be trying to do that. Harry Potter and Draco were not at each other's throats. They were talking somewhat like Rivals than real enemies. Harry supposed that it would be odd to other people but he just was so tired of always having to fight with people all the time. And half the things that Malfoy said he only seemed to say to try to get some sort of rise out of them. He wanted attention or something. 

The whistle blew and Draco gave one last glare at Harry for whatever reason he now was upset at him for and headed out of the train. 

Ron shut the car door after them. “Are we going to talk about what the hell just happened?” He asked. 

Harry sighed. “You got better dress robes out of it.”

“You mean that thing was not a fun transformation exercise?” Dean asked and then started to laugh hysterically and it was very contagious and soon everyone was laughing on how Ron had the worst looking dress robe and now might have had something that would pass as acceptable.

“I am not wearing something that snake designed,” Ron said after he had, had enough of their laughing.

“It’s alright Ron.” Hermione smiled a bit. “I could always change it back to the way it was.” 

Harry greeted Hagrid as they made their way up to the castle it looked like rain again and the sky rumbled overhead. It was a good thing that he didn’t have to worry about using magic because Harry really did not want to be wet again. The carriage ride was peaceful and they managed it to make it inside before the rain. 

They were herded into the great hall and it was as wonderful as Harry remembered. He had not seen in such splendor in awhile. Snape, when he was headmaster, had done away with the nice candles and the night sky. 

Students were chatting and debating on who would be the new defense against the dark arts teacher and Harry suppressed his dread over that one. He really didn’t want to tiptoe around a fake dressed up Moody. He especially was not looking forward to seeing the unforgiveables having been on the receiving end of all of them and knowing that fake Moody would want to try one on him.

Harry looked at Dumbledore and felt at least happy to see the other, there was a lot to learn from this man and maybe this time around he could come to understand him more. The sky of the enchanted great hall fell dark as the sky warned of the person that entered. The fake Mad-Eye Moody stepped into the room and horrified a few people who saw him enter it. He cast his wand at the ceiling and fixed the sky back to the way it was dispatching the oddness with mad angry grunts. 

Harry sighed as the year's announcements droned on and introductions and sorting started. 

This was going to be a long year.


	5. Chapter 5

The announcements and sorting were all rather boring to Harry the only thing of note was the fact that there would be no quidditch cup this year and Darco had quite the sour look on his face after that one. In fact, everyone looked sour about it, except for Harry because he had known that it was coming. He did like quidditch but he would have had to hold back to at least make the games remotely fair. It was just one of those things he supposed about going back in time. He didn't want to seem too good at everything or show the muscle memory off too much. 

The Triwizard Tournament was officially announced and the whole hall went to hell, as everyone excitedly started chatting at once. Dumbledore started to explain the history to the tournament the difficult and dangerous tasks that lay in wait for those that wished to enter it. 

Harry sighed at that. They really were some of the more risky things that he had done. Having to outfly a dragon was one of the most challenging things that he had to do that was for sure. He wasn’t sure how he wanted to beat the dragon this year but he was sure that he could figure something out that would be a bit less risky. 

Hermione and Ron looked over at him confused. 

Ah yes, he was supposed to be happy about the tournament news, wasn’t he? It was not the easiest thing in the world to do when all he could think about was not letting Cedric die and watching Voldemort rise again. 

“This is how I’m nearly going to die this year.” He whispered to them as Dumbledore continued to drown on about the death toll and precautions.

Precautions Goyal's fat ass, the only precautions taken were leaving a thrown about welcome matt in front of Hogwart's main gate for Death Eaters and even worse Rita Skeeter to just prance inside. 

“Did you have a vision…” Hermione whispered back.

“No just a feeling in my gut,” Harry said plainly.

“Maybe it's just indigestion,” Ron suggested. 

“No.” Harry shook his head. “That is a whole different feeling. I am just telling you now if I somehow get registered into this thing or picked it was not by my own doing or if I end up dead it was either Snape or someone that I somehow manage to piss off unknowingly from another school.”

Ron gave him a funny look. 

“I’m serious I hate having to fight for my life all the time .” Harry sighed, “It’s gotten almost predictable that something or someone is going to try to kill me that I have to assume that anyone I meet might have the motive.”

Hermione elbowed him. “Not everyone wants to kill you, Harry.”

“Right.” Ron agreed, “Not everyone has met you.” 

Harry grinned at that. 

They headed to the dorms with the talk of the tournament Ron and his brothers still had that want it seemed to enter because well 1000 galleons would be enough to really fund a business or get the things that their family needed, as well as some spending money for themselves. Harry figured that Ron again was going to be a little shit when it came time again for the champions to be announced. He could hope for a different outcome but that was probably what was going to happen. He knew him too well...

Harry set up his part of the room back to the way he liked it and got into bed. There seemed to be something odd about going to bed so early all things considering, but then he supposed that he had to go through the whole school life stuff tomorrow and he had been out of school routine for a while. 

Pale hands reached for him from under white sheets of cloth. Their gray skin peeling slightly away and red bleeding out between the cracks. The wrinkled flesh bulging around the eye sockets. The dark black eyes were pits that shined and shimmered with endless wet ink leaking out of them as they stared at him and he could see his reflection in the pits of them. He could see the green of his own eyes and the flicking of a snake-like tongue. 

And large snake coiled and twisted out of the corpse of an old woman. Cracking the jaw and hissing something terrible as it lunged forward its teeth bared and ready to strike. There was a green flash of light and then the scene changed to a boathouse. The same snake tilting its head before rushing forward and striking at a man that fell. 

He could see the pale flesh of Snape reaching out for him as he was bleeding from the snake wound on his neck. He was trying to get to him. He was clasping at his robe, blood leaking out of parted lips. He sucked in a breath and more leaked out. Harry took the hand of the dying man as he cried out a few tears. 

Harry the voice rasped old boney hands gripped him plunging him under into a pensive. The water-like liquid seeping into his eyes and the scenery changing to that of the old orphanage that Riddle had once been at. The boy looked at him and his face twisted to that of a husk that was drifting away in a fading light, in King's Cross station. Dumbledore looked at him in his gray robes a small smile formed on his face. 

“Harry.”

“Harry!”

The Gryffindor tower brick wall came into view and if he squinted he could just make out Ron’s blurry face. It had to be Ron because he had that red hair and no one said his name that worriedly that had red hair unless it was Ron. 

He groaned and sat up, rubbing at his face. He flinched a bit back from Ron's pudgy face as it was a bit too close to his. 

“You okay Harry?” Ron asked. “Was it a dream or a vision?” 

“A nightmare for sure.” Harry grabbed his glasses and started to get dressed. 

“It’s not even close to the time we have to get up,” Ron said quietly.

“It’s early enough to get things done and late enough that it’s not called wandering the corridors.” He dressed grabbed a few of his things he would need for class and enchanted it all to fit into his bag. He then went for a walk. 

Nightmares were nothing new. He was used to them for the most part. That one just happened to be bad enough to stick out into the forefront of his brain. There were few happy memories in comparison to many that were far from it. He walked the grounds a little while hearing a soft voice coming from near the herbology greenhouse.

“Help!” A voice called. “Stay away from me feather heathen.” 

Harry found himself around the bend to see a small snake trying to bite the bird that was pecking at it. 

A common adder by the looks of it, the viper twisted and thrashed trying to get away.

Harry knew that it was nature, but could not help but hit the large raven with a spell as the snake was asking for help. It took off cawing and the snake turned to look at him coiling up onto itself. There was not much blood so the snake was probably not that hurt. 

“Hi,” said Harry. 

The snake tilted its head. It had pretty brown scales that shimmered as it bent its body over itself. The rich copper eyes looked deep into his. 

“Hi,” Harry repeated, not sure if he had switched over to Parseltongue. It was still hard to force himself to switch over. 

“Ssso your a sssnake talker, haven’t met a human that could do sssuch a thing before.” The viper raised itself up a little bit more so that it could get a clearer look at him. The black pattern shifted slightly as it did so. Its tongue flicked in and out as it spoke with elegance, but a very distinctive accent with the S. 

“Not many of us left,” Harry admitted. 

“Plenty of uss sssnakes though.” It hissed back, not too convinced that it was a good thing or not that Harry could talk to it. 

“Do you need help still?” Harry asked it. 

“Thiss isss not too bad.” The snake looked at its tail it was bleeding and it did not look all that great. “Hurtss though.”

“I am sure it does.” Agreed Harry, because it looked like it did. 

“I think I will need to ressst a bit.” The snake started moving towards the bushes. “Thanksss for the assist."

“Will the bird not come back to finish the job?” Harry asked looking over at the tree line. 

“Itsss posssible.” The viper paused in its movements. 

“Would you like to come inside with me?” Harry could always use another set of ears and a Snake that he saved seemed like a good way as any to make a friend.

“Is it warm in the castle?” The viper flicked its tongue. It looked over towards the castle as it spoke. 

“It can be, if you get cold I will cast a heating spell.” Harry offered.

“That isss kind.” It made its way back over to Harry it was not much longer than 12 inches and would be easy to hide in his robe.

“I can protect you till your better, and in exchange, could you keep the mice out of my room.” Harry could not explain why he wanted a snake as a friend, but he was trying. 

“Yesss.” The viper nodded its head. “That I can do.” 

“Do you have a name?” Harry let it slither up his arm. 

“Ssssnakes have no need for namessss.” The viper held its head up proudly off of Harry’s shoulder. “But if you were to call me sssomething, make ssssure it sssuits a beautiful lady sssuch as me.”

“You are rather pretty.” Harry patted her head trying to pacify it. 

“None of that.” She hissed. “Earn my affectionssss.” 

“Okay.” Harry laughed dropping his hand. “How about Addy, you are an Adder Viper after all.”

“Terrible.” The viper shook her head. “Have you no good namesss.” 

“Victoria then.” 

The snake paused. “Sssatisfactory.” 

Harry made his way back into the castle and stopped by Madam Pumfry to get a few bandages as she did not know spells that would work on snakes, or so she claimed. Harry had a feeling that Vicktoria distributed her just a tad.

Victoria raised her tail slightly to allow him to wrap it. 

After that Harry visited the library and took out a few books that had a very large array of spells in it for him to learn when he was supposed to be learning other things. Victoria did not see the point of reading. She did not see the point of a lot of things. 

Her idea of a good time was sun basking and she claimed that nothing could ever be more sophisticated than making one's black scales shimmer in the sunlight. 

Vicktoria enjoyed the ride on his shoulder though moved so that she could tighten down around a bit of his neck. She gave comments on things that they passed. Most of them were sort of snooty which Harry found oddly funny.

“She wears dead bird feathersss on her head, why not just eat them. Scandalous ssshe should try some scales they are more fashionable. ” Victoria commented as they passed his head of house that was wearing her larger hat that had a few feathers sticking out of it. 

“That one smells like a female, but is not.” Victoria looked over at Draco and Harry actually snorted. Which caused the blonde to turn and pale a little bit when he saw how Victoria was trying to get a better whiff of him.

“What the hell do you have there Potter?” Draco scowled.

“Victoria,” Harry said calmly. 

“Hiss voice iss nice though.” Victoria approved. “Tell him that.”

“No, I am not telling him that.” Harry shook his head. “It will go to his head.”

“Did you get yourself a garter so that you could talk to yourself, Potter?” Draco asked. “Granger and Weaselbee below even a snake to speak to.”

“Ohhhh tell him, he is a bassstard and that his mother ate dead fish. I am far better company than just a simple gartner.” 

Harry laughed. “Think what you want Malfoy, but she makes better conversation than most. She is a royal breed of snake, she would like you to know and her pattern is rare.”

“True.” Victoria seemed to smile. “Tell him how it is, tell him that his skin is not nearly as fine as mine, he should shed it.” 

“Whatever, you say Potter your the nutter that's talking to a snake.” 

Harry brushed past him to get something to eat. Victoria did not eat anything but she did ask to have a bit of Harry’s water. 

Hermione made a few comments about the snake, but Ron eventually got her to leave Harry alone about it. He figured that the teachers would say something if it was a problem and that she should leave him alone. 

The post was the only thing to freak Victoria out. She did not mind the people around them because she claimed that she knew that they would not attack her when she was in biting distance, but the owls were enough to get her cursing them and Harry was fairly certain that the Owls understood her. 

Classes this year were just as dull as he remembered them. Victoria was no help either to kill the boredom because she fell asleep in his bag and decided to stay there. She had said that the transfiguration classroom smelled weird and refused to elaborate. 

The day went by quickly, as Harry moved between classes and finished his work that was assigned in about half the time. He then would take out his common book of spells and continue where he left off. 

Draco tried to embarrass Ron with the newspaper article that involved his father and Moody. 

“Look there is even a picture Weasely.” Draco laughed. 

“That one's actually not bad.” Harry smiled taking the paper from his hands. “You know I wonder why you're laughing so hard about this, I mean if I was you I would not be laughing at the professor that I was going to be spending the next double period with.”

A couple of people started to laugh nervously at that. 

“I’m not scared of him.” Draco said bitterly, “how scary can he be if he couldn’t fight off some dustpans.”

Harry shrugged. 

“Anyway I have to ask Whealbee is your mother just looking extra porky in this picture or is she always like that.” Draco continued. 

“I mean if we want to stoop so low to insult each other's mothers, I suppose I could say something about yours.” Harry held Ron back. “But I think it says plenty about her capability to raise someone to have you constantly trying to put others down to make yourself feel important.”

Draco tried to cast some sort of spell at Harry and Victoria gave a very loud hiss as the spell missed her by a few inches. 

“Oh no, you don’t.” Moody flicked his wand and Malfoy turned into a ferret. Oh yes, it was the beginning of the year when this happened. He thought for some reason that it was a little bit more into the year. 

“Did he hit you?” Moody asked. Harry shook his head knowing full well that the only reason that Moody cared was because he was trying to earn Harry’s trust and what better way to do that then come to Harry’s rescue or seem like the cool teacher.

“Don’t touch it.” Moody snapped to Goyal who went to pick up the ferret. 

Draco gave a terrified squeak and tried to run but Moody was too fast. And he smacked the ferret into the ground a few times. Harry did not like it this time around as much thinking about how easy it would be to snap one of those small limbs. Of course then maybe it would teach Draco a lesson if he did get hurt other than his pride over this. He had very mixed feelings over this. 

“Cowardly thing to do attack when someone’s back is turned.” Moody ranted. “Never do that again.” 

The ferret bounced a couple of more times. 

“Hesss just toying with it.” Victoria hissed. “I would just eat him.”

“He’s not going to eat him,” Harry whispered to her. 

“Too bad he would probably tasste good.” 

“Professor Moody, what are you doing?” McGonagall blinked horrified following the ferret's jerked movements.

"Teaching," Moody said calmly as ever.

“Is that a student?” McGonagall stammered out in pure disbelief and not anything else. She dumped her books down in order to get at her wand.

“Yep,” said Moody 

And McGonagall quickly changed Draco back who sprawled on the floor. His face was pink and his hair was dissolved. He got to his feet, and this time Harry could see him wincing. 

"Moody we never use transfiguration as a punishment." She hissed. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that."

“Might have mentioned it.” Moody looked past her at Draco his magical eye still on Harry. 

“Detentions Moody not transfigurations,” McGonagall said sharply again. 

Draco’s eyes were watering with pain and humiliation. Harry met those eyes with a look of pity he was sure, because he honestly felt a bit bad for him. Smacking into the concrete like that, when one had such a delicate form as a ferret. He was sure there were bruises hidden by the mop of blonde. He mumbled something that sounded like my father and Moody gave him an even darker look that made Draco pale a bit more.

“Oh yeah?” He moved closer the wooden leg clunking on the floor, “I know your father, you tell him that I’m keeping a good eye on his son. Your head of house is Snape isn’t it?”

“Yes.” Malfoy was barely containing himself it seemed. 

“Another old friend.” Moody shook his head. “Been looking forward to chatting with old Snape. Come on you.” He gripped Malfoy's arm and yanked him on what probably was one of the bruises up the stairs. 

Everyone waited until the professors were out of earshot before everyone burst into talking about what had just happened. 

“That was amazing,” Ron said, smiling to himself almost dreamily. “Draco Malfoy the dancing Ferret.” 

Hermione laughed a little and then turned when she saw that Harry had not shared their enthusiasm. 

“Harry? She raised a bushy eyebrow. 

He rubbed at his face. “He really could have been hurt, he was dropping him ten feet in the air into the floor. Now he did need some sort of lesson taught to him, I just don’t know if that was the best way to go about it.”

“Harry don’t be ruining the best moment in my life,” Ron complained.

“I’m just saying that there is something off about Moody that is all.” Harry said plainly, "and I would hate to see what he thinks real punishment is if he calls that teaching.”

Hermione made a slight choking sound. Harry patted her on the back. “I really could have done without that kinda thought Harry.” 

“Sorry.” Harry rubbed at his scar. It was not hurting it was just he could almost feel the time in Moody’s office that he would touch it, ramble on about the dark lord coming to power. He was not looking forward to his next defense against the dark arts lesson. 

The day Harry found himself in the defense against the dark arts room. It had not changed much since Lupin's time in the office. Harry wished that he was there again teaching, it was a shame how bigoted the ministry was towards Werewolves. He took in a couple of breaths as he waited for this lesson to be over with. 

He sat in the back of the classroom this time which forced a couple of people more towards the front. Draco was one of them. The room was quiet and it seemed that yesterday's ferret thing had a few people on guard. Namely, Malfoy who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but was trying to play it off like he did not care that he was there. 

The first thing the Fake Moody did was have them put their books away and started talking about curses and how it was important to know what curses could do if they had never seen them.

Harry had seen them. 

He had seen them far too many times used on people that he loved and even on himself. He hated them all. He hated the Cruciatus curse for the times that he had to endure it and the time that it was used on Hermione and he could do nothing but listen in the dungeons and hear her scream. He had seen how easily the Killing curse had taken his parents, Lupin, and others. Harry now knew what it felt like to be hit by it. He knew what it felt like to have his heart forcibly stopped. 

Ron started with the Imperious curse and Harry watched the spider intensely as the display happened. He had been under that one too, fake Moody would do it to him. He scowled at the seen not disturbed by it, and certainly not as interested as he was the first time. 

He waited for the fake to try his curse on them and he tightened his fist under the desk, but it was not the lesson that it happened. He knew that. This one was just the one that was to scare them. Draco looked slightly repulsed by the idea of needing to be able to break free of the curse and Harry did not blame him. 

The Cruciatus curse was harder to watch for Harry. He watched the spider writhe on the table and was sent back to that night at the graveyard when Voldemort had hit him with it twice, he was transfixed on the spider so much so that when he saw Hermione’s hand he nearly jumped. Her arm was up again for the final curse but not as excited as before as she was disturbed by what she had seen. Harry could see the unscarred arm that she was raising. The same arm that would have the words Mudblood carved into it with a magical knife that's wound would leave her with a scar that would never heal. 

Harry stood at that moment. A few people looked at him. “I don’t need to see the killing curse again.” He all but blurted. 

“Yes, that is the last one.” The fake smiled slightly. 

Nightmares pounding with his heartbeats. Lupin, his parents, Snape even though that had not been what killed him, the old groundskeeper, his owl. He could see all of their faces.

“He is the only one to survive it.” Moody restated and then cast the spell despite the fact that Harry was glaring at him. 

He said the curse and there was that blinding green light and Harry could only picture his mother's cries as he watched that light nearly blind him and the others. Draco knew that Harry was not bluffing that night now. His pale face was even paler as the spider was dead feet from him and he curled his hands into fists. 

Harry hissed at Vicktoria and she lurched from the bag and coiled her way up his arm and he took comfort from her and she allowed it. Hissing back at him that the man was definitely as evil as he was ugly she could smell it on him. 

Harry took his things and left. People watched him go and he ignored the way that they looked at him. He was not a coward for walking out of that room. 

Every blink sending a new dead face. 

He nearly tripped on the stairs away from the defense classroom. 

He did not care if he got in trouble, let the man write him detention...

His breath hitched as he could see that light everywhere and King’s Cross before him, outstretched like the paths that he could have chosen. He leaned his head against the tile and he could see more corpses lining the corridor as he sat there. 

Taking in breath after breath, he felt his frantic heart in his chest. 

Even though she had not been with him long, Vicktoria curled tightly, protectively around him. She did not offer words of encouragement or comfort. Her body against his and her seeming fondness of him was enough. 

He felt it beat and remembered what it felt like when it stopped, how it felt as if something had grabbed it and forced it still. How it had been a rush of fire like heat and then left him cold. 

The class went the way that it was intended that it would go, Harry, supposed. He knew what facing those curses would be like from now on…

He could hear the voices as they came down the hall. He stood and retreated the rest of the way to the Gryffindor common room. He knew what they thought about the curses. They had found it to be a show of sorts and Harry would be damned if he didn’t feel disgusted about that. 

“Little one,” Victoria spoke at last. “I will bite him for upsetting you.” 

“It’s alright,” Harry whispered to her and she leaned into the touch that he offered her. She liked her belly scratched not that she would admit this, she was a proud snake after all. 

He knew that he was lying slightly to himself. Nothing was alright about what he had seen and re-lived. 

Moody would have to look for him if he wanted to talk about it and Harry would not be inclined to take up his offer. 

Harry did his homework, made some real predictions that he knew would happen next week based on the course syllabus and schedule. He knew what those lessons vaguely entitled and he made a single very true prediction for the long term. I am going to be fighting a dragon in my future. 

Hedwig came into Harry’s room with a letter from Sirius. It was sort and Harry now upon reading it again, knew what he meant by the signs. Yes, there was a great deal of signs that pointed at Voldie trying to return. At least some people were smart enough to read them. Harry had to pretend that he was dumb enough not to see them when it came to fake Moody.


	6. Chapter 6

The weeks that led to the tournament start was rather boring, Victoria made it bearable. She went to most places with him now, Except for Potions where she was not welcome as Snape had threatened to use her as an ingredient, and Victoria had called him a greasy lizard. Apparently snakes had a thing against Lizards as they hated that they had limbs. So her calling the man that was a very impressive insult. 

Harry played nice with Snape, which made the larger nosed man very confused. He tried his usual things to rile Harry up and Harry just took them in stride. He let the insults rebound off of him like a good counter curse. The more that he let bounce off the better he found that his potions became, as he focused on them and not Snape's little jibes. 

" Mr. Potter tell me where I might find Living, Creeping, Death."

"I would assume any good ingredient shop or potion master's cabinet, but if we're talking in the wild South American Jungles would be a good place to start."

"Mr. Potter your potion is green."

"Oh, it will be that way until I add the troll fat." 

"Troll fat, if I recall, was not on the ingredients list." 

"Ah but it works a lot better than the plant substitute, don't worry, I brought my own."

Snape was leaving him a bit alone after that last one.

Harry tried not to say anything too sarcastic back and turned in successful potion after potion. He wagered that the next time that he did a potion that was perfect that Snape would call him in to show him exactly what he was doing and how he had managed to get better at the art. Harry really could not wait to just sit there and brew something right in front of his face.

He was actually waiting for the opportunity, as that would put them alone to actually talk about things. Things that matter vs the petty excuse for things that normally passed between the two of them. Harry could be the bigger person if he had to be. Maybe if Harry did that, the other would stop being as much of a bastard as Harry really was trying to put his best foot forward so to speak. 

He wanted to trust Snape when the time came, and he could not do that if Snape and him still hated each other. Harry could forgive the other, he had done a lot of things that were unsavory, to say the least. BUT he had done some good things for the light side and he had saved Harry's ass quite a few times. Snape did not have to risk going after Sirius, yes it was a vendetta that did help to motivate the other, but he really did not have to put himself on the line. He had even put himself in front of Harry when it came to Lupin changing into his moonlight form. Snape had risked his life pretending to be on the dark side more times than Harry could count. So it felt only fair this time around to try to give the greasy lizard a chance. 

Harry read the next book of advanced spells and practiced the movements with his wand. The room of requirements made a nice place to slip off too early in the morning to practice. Ron and Hermione were probably wondering where he slipped off to as the cold October weather had started to creep into the air, and with it excitement for the Tournaments start had become the only thing worth talking about. Harry was nowhere to be found when it was being talked about, and he was not in the usual places that they would have easily found him. 

Harry had to be ready for anything in case, his slight meddling changed something. He had a feeling though that old Voldie would be surprised if he did end up dueling him that he knew a lot more about it this time around. This time Harry could block everything but the unforgivable and would most likely not need to be reliant on his wand's core to save him. 

Not that he wanted to end up anywhere near that trophy and he was researching how to mess with Portkey magic. It was not something that he could just ask the librarian about either as it would be a suspicious thing to be asking if it was possible to mess with them. 

Hogwarts was supposed to be a portkey free zone, they were not supposed to work. Harry knew full well that it was somehow possible because the Death Eater that was parading around as Moody had figured it out. 

So Harry practiced everything from curses, to defensive spells. He had learned how to enchant the dummies to be able to fire spells back, so whatever Harry hit them with they would use back. He had to learn to dodge and be quick on his feet if he did not want something to hit him. He had almost missed class on occasion due to the fact he hit himself with a couple of powerful spells that knocked the wind out of him. 

He was lucky enough to get himself out of the leg locking curse with a little help from Victoria. She was able to get him his wand that had landed a few feet away. 

He would take Victoria with him every morning as she would like to wander the halls a bit when no one was around. She found mice and rats and ate them with glee. She had told Harry no shorter than 20 times that rats were delicious and that if she ever met this Pettigrew fellow that she would show him the strength of her fangs for daring to harm her hatchling, Harry.

Yes he now was the favorite nonscaly thing that Victoria could have attached herself to. He needed to learn how to hunt and all that. Victoria had claimed that it was an essential skill. She was teaching him how to move quietly and to stalk prey. Harry would admit that he did learn a bit about positioning himself from her. 

The idea was to make a small target, and Harry learned that well from Victoria. Baring Fangs only for intimidation was not Victoria style and Harry liked that about her. She had not bit any humans yet, but she had been close when Ron was dumb enough to almost sit on her tail. Her tail had healed over pretty well and Harry was happy that Victoria had chosen to stay and watch over him as she put it then slink her way back to the garden. 

She was safer with him he liked to think. 

Hagrid liked her, though that was not saying much Hagrid liked all sorts of bloody creatures. He even liked that large spider enough to have a funeral for it. Victoria was a bit worried about him picking her up. But claimed that for such a big thing that Hagrid was really gentle. 

Snakes were rather beautiful dancers when it came to striking and their movements were smooth and powerful. Victoria made him move with rhythm that found its way into his footwork when he dodged the unfriendly spells. Strike and dance away, position, dance, and strike again. Movements were quick when it came to vipers just as it was quick for someone to flick their wand wrist. 

Victoria posed herself on his shoulder. This morning was just one of those rainy days. The rain could be heard pelting off of the castle. Harry didn’t mind storms just as long as he did not have to go out into it. It was a bit chilly and Harry was casting warming spells every so often so that Victoria felt warm. 

"Itsss to cold." She complained. "Harry let me curl in your pocket."

"You are getting too big for that." Harry sighed at her as he kept reading the new potions book that he had gotten from the library. Hermione looked up from her book across from him. Ron was still trying to puzzle out his Transfiguration homework. He had run his hand through his hair at least a hundred times. 

"Not too big, I am the correct sssize for an Adder." Victoria took that to mean that she was fat, in reality, she was just longer now and nearly full-grown there just was not enough pocket without an extending charm for her to fit there anymore. 

"You're too long though." Harry corrected and she stuck up her head away from his hand that he moved to show affection to her. 

"I don't suppose that you would write this essay for me Harry." Ron asked hopefully as Hermione had declined and he seemed to catch that Harry was breaking for a second or two to talk to his snake. They still found him taking a snake in to be a bit odd. Harry had pointed out that they both had had pets besides owls at some point and that it was not too odd to talk to one's pet, the only difference was his could talk back to him. Not that he would ever call Victoria a pet to her face she would bite him for sure. 

He had made some antivenom in preparation for that day that she lost it and hurt him or someone else in a fear crazed frenzy. He had seen how she and Hedwig got along. Harry really could not see the Dursleys letting him keep Victoria, but then if he was speaking snake to her then they would probably freak out enough to leave him be if they had to. 

He would rather never go to pivot drive again but knowing Dumbledore and his luck he would end up there for a little while before the whole order thing started up. 

Harry looked up again from his book. He was just getting to the good part of how to brew a potion to be able to change into an animal of his choosing for an hour. He was thinking of trying to be a snake. Of course, the potion would be dangerous if he was to do it incorrectly but he would love to be an Adder for a little while and slitter around with Victoria. 

He wondered if he could get Sirius to teach him how to be an Animagus. He wondered what type of animal that he would be...

"I could but then you would probably not learn anything. I'll help but I won't write it." Harry offered after pausing to think about it. 

Ron sighed. 

Hermione gave a grateful look towards Harry, who finally noticed what she was reading. She was reading up on house-elves. He shuddered remembering the whole SPEW thing. 

"Hermione is there a reason that you are reading up on house-elves?" Harry asked pointedly.

"I was just curious after the whole cup thing." Hermine huffed a little. 

"I just wanted you to know that they like to be in service and being away from service is seen as a dishonor to them. Dobby is an odd case."

"I know." Hermine scowled a little, "I don't understand it at all. They shouldn't do slave labor they should have holidays and sick leave and pay."

Ron made a choking noise. "You're joking right." 

Herminoe just glared at him.

“Hermione.” Harry said steadily, “they like having jobs that way, it's a security for them. Think of it as a cultural thing. You would not want to propose to them that their way of life is wrong and set about changing it would you?"

Hermione scowled. 

“I'm serious Hermione think about the muggle equivalent. It would be like telling someone that they could follow a certain religion but not ware the traditional clothes for it or that it was not okay to do their traditional ceremonies and that they had to be civilized.”

He would have continued if she didn’t meet his gaze and let out a deep sigh. “I suppose that makes sense. I just wanted them to be happier was all.” 

Ron looked relieved.

“If you want to talk about rights look into goblins.” Harry shook his head, “they are the ones that are oppressed.”

Hermione looked at him a bit confused but then went to the nearest trolly returned her books and went to go find some about goblins. Harry knew that she would soon be reading all the wars that wizards had, had with goblins. 

“Mental that.” Ron said watching her go. 

Harry shook his head. “She just wants to help. Her heart at least in the right place.” 

"Her hair looksss comfortable, like a nest." Victoria added her two cents about the whole thing. "iss her hair soft."

"I don't know." He hissed back. 

"I sshall have to try it out."

"Wouldn't recommend it." Harry went back to his book.

Ron shook his head. "I don't understand how you can like snakes after fighting that one in the Chamber of Secrets." 

Harry held back from saying that Voldie had a snake too, that was a bit smaller. "Look if you could talk to an animal would you not want to spend time with them?"

Ron shrugged. "Even if I could talk to more spiders than the one we met I wouldn't want to."

"Victoria means a lot to me." Harry said simply. "I don't know what to tell you." 

He was grateful said snake did not try anything as she hated being compared to other animals that she found below snakes, which was every animal, as Adders were the best sort of snake there was. 

Hermione came back with some books on goblins and started to read up on them. 

Potions was boring as usual. Snape was watching Harry take his first potions exam with extreme vigilance. It was almost funny the way that his nose would twitch when Harry would move something that was the correct ingredient into the cauldron. He hissed to himself a little about the ingredients. It made Snape scan over his bag but Harry was not cheating. He was just trying not to mumbled to himself the answers. 

Snape still wanted to talk to him after class, which meant that putting his plan of getting the other to at least get along with him, or help him an operation GO. 

"Potter, as of late I noticed increasing acceptability of your work in my class." Those lips were in a thin-lined frown.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said pleasantly enough. 

"Whatever brought this change about." Snape squinted at him those dark eyes peering a bit deeper into his soul. 

"Studying." Harry said plainly. 

"Studying." Snape repeated in that tone. 

Harry took in a very deep breath and let out a snake curse word about lizards and then looked back up at the man that he had hated for a very long time, that he no longer hated but did not completely like. 

"Look sir if I may, we got off on the wrong foot first year. It's fine that you didn't think I was paying attention."

Snape raised an eyebrow. 

"I actually was writing down everything you said not that it's important. I was excited to be out of my Muggle household and wanted to learn. I don't know what you think my life is like, but it gets real old with people trying to kill you all the time."

He took in another long breath. "And I wanted to say that I respect you enough to thank you for the times that you saved my life. I know you were saying the anti curse for me, my first year for the broom, and I know that you tried to save me from Lupin and Sirius 3rd year. I held a grudge against you for the things you said about my father, and for seeming to pick on me in class.”

“Is there a point to this Potter?” 

“I want to start over.” Harry stated as confidently as he could. “If you teach me, I can do the potions. I want to do them. I want to be able to fight him with anything at my disposal."

He met Snape's gaze. 

"He’s coming back. I have had visions. I've seen him come back in a graveyard and I see him cursed me into dueling him, it happens this year by the end of it."

Snape blinked, "and you are telling me this..."

Why was left unsaid. 

"Because I saw you die to save me." Harry said plainly. "I see his snake bite your neck and you reach for me under the invisibility cloak that you know I have. You tell me that I have Lily's eyes and then die." 

That throws the old lizard off, because before he could pretend and not to be buying it. He could say that Harry was a liar, but Harry had just told him something that he should not have known.

"So you wish to learn potions." Snape sits up more rigidly. 

"I want to know how to brew strong healing ones, I see a lot of people hurt. It might not come to pass that he attacks the castle, futures are tricky changing things especially when I look a lot older than I do now. But I know that it's real because I have dreamed it night after night." 

Harry hesitated. "I see a lot of people die, I see myself die." 

Snape didn't have that greasy look about him, like he is concealing something dark under the surface. He didn't look like he is happy about the misfortune that was sent Harry's way. Not now. He looked like he is trying to place the boy that is sitting in front of him. One that is trying very hard to offer an olive branch. One that perhaps he never wanted to look too close at because Harry, as Lupin said, is some sort of mix of Lily and James. He is a bit of both and Harry knew, god did he know how much Snape loved Lily. 

"I am training." Harry sat up a bit more leaning forward. "I am training by learning all the spells I can. I need other lessons. Potions can help. You said first year that you could teach me to brew something that could bewitch the mind and even put a stopper in death. I want to put a stopper in death before it comes back this year and murders more people."

"The dark lord is showing signs of stirring." Snape shifted a little. “His followers at least are making waves, be it small ones, but waves nonetheless.” 

"He never is resting." Harry said what Snape had once spat at him. "Voldemort is going to be reborn out of a cauldron potion. I see it in my visions. I need to find a way to sabotage that potion when he tries to use it."

Because Harry could choose not to go to that graveyard. He could choose to just to win the tournament. But if he did that like he originally thought about messing with the port key Voldemort could take blood from a different enemy he was bound to have a few. if he could stop himself from being caught he could blow the whole thing up under that ugly nose or near no nosed face. 

“Are there potions that you know of that require someone to die, a bone from a father unwillingly given, flesh from a servant willingly sacrificed, and blood from an enemy forcibly taken?” Harry restated what he remembered of the ritual. 

“If it is requiring any of those things than it is dark blood magic to be sure.” Snape did not exactly look all that happy to think about it.

Harry nodded. “I figured, there was not much to go on and it is not something one can just search up.”

Snape’s lip twitched as if he wanted to smile at that but was holding back. “No, it wouldn’t be, at least not something that you could look up in this castle.”

“That is why I thought to ask you, you have experience with potions and the dark arts. You also know about him better than I do.”

Silence stretched between them. 

“I don’t pretend to know the dark lord’s mind. He has studied things in order to ascend to power that one can only be horrified by.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Harry met his gaze. “He fears death, I think. Craves power, but fears death.” 

Snape seemed to think on that. 

“Look sir this got off really from where I wanted it to go… I really only wanted to ask you for help with occlumency and I am rambling on about other things.” 

“Occlumency?” Snape seemed surprised that he knew about it.

“I am having more visions then I care to admit.” Harry schooled his face. “I need a way to tune them out, suppress them. You know how to do that right? You had to be able to resist him entering your head.” 

“It was not a matter of resisting, more a matter of redirecting what he saw.” Snape’s tone had a slight edge to it as he eyed Harry with a look that was not completely foreign, but slightly different than that defensive and angry side that Harry was used to from the failed attempts at occlumency. He had half-assed them as Snape had been a nightmare to work with, but he was the one that if Harry did get to teach him. Then he would be way better at shutting out those nightmares that were starting to plague him, and he would be better at shutting out things that destroyed or frightened him until the proper time where he could release that build-up of feelings.

“I need to be able to redirect him if possible then.” Harry nodded. “And be able to shut things out vision wise. I have had a couple that Victoria had to snap me out of. Please, Sir, can you help me.” 

He was only sort of lying. He must have had PTSD from the night that he died because anything that had a green light was enough to send him skittering. Not completely away or make him cower. He was a Gryffindor after all, but he could not say that he was not disturbed. He could see bodies still when he went to certain locations. He could not walk the grounds by the forest without picturing how he had walked past all the Death Eaters to get there. 

Snape was searching his eyes. He then rubbed at his face as if he was tired. “Occlumency is not easy Potter, and are you really sure that you want someone like me snooping in your memories.”

“I trust you.” Harry snorted, “I know how that must sound. While I am sure that we don’t get along for reasons that are probably petty when we boil it down. I know that you have sacrificed a lot for the light side as they call it. I know that you saved me a couple of times. I also trust you to be honest enough with me, sometimes brutally honest.” 

Snape sniffed at that like he was smug that some of whatever shit he had thrown Harry’s direction had stuck. Snape could be a bastard but he sometimes said things that Harry had to hear. He knew that the man was a spy he had appearances to hold up. He knew a lot more than he was willing at the moment to let on. Maybe Snape had even wanted Harry to hate him because he felt responsible for his parent's deaths. It was Snape that had given the prophecy over after all. He probably would regret that for as long as he lived. 

“I will give you a few trial lessons.” Snape said slowly testingly. “If you are not up to pare I will not waste my valuable time, as for potions I will look into this potion that you described. And if you want to brew healing potions Madam Pomfrey might be the one to talk to.” 

Harry smiled a little. “Well, I can not guarantee that I will not be rubbish at it. I have had to practice on my own so far and I’m not that great, but if your willing to teach me then I will try.” 

“If your too set in your ways like you are about causing trouble and actively seeking it then I dare say that it will just be pointless.” Snape scowled. “You can go.” 

Harry picked up his books with a wave of his hand and then took his school bag. Hissing softly and Victoria slithered up his arm. 

“I’m taking points for you having that snake in your bag.” Snape snapped at him as Harry left the potion rooms laughing to himself. 

The next defense against the dark arts class had the imperious curse being used on people, it would be the start of things that Harry would come to hate more and more. They, of course, took notes about the big 3 curses and had seen them, but now it was time to feel the power of the curse on them. Harry felt disgusted by it and wondered if it was just a Death Eater thing to crave power and to like imposing that though power over people. 

He wondered why Dumbledore allowed it. He did not want to hate Dumbledore, he wanted to still see him as somewhat of a friend, but at this point Harry really was starting to believe that the old man did not care enough about his student’s safety. 

When it was his turn he stood his ground. He felt that floating feeling but he shut it the best that he could knowing that it was wrong. Jump on the desk was repeated over and over again.

"No I would rather not." Harry said.

"Jump onto the desk."

"No thanks," Harry repeated. 

"Jump, now."

"No I don't really want to."

"Now!" was the command. He felt his knees bend but that was all. That was all that he was willing to give. He could hear another voice a soft voice it was a hissing one that was calling from in his pocket that he had enchanted to enlarge.

The air cleared in his head when Moody relieved him of the curse and started spouting how in the eyes you could see how Harry fought and when he said that he would do it again. Harry put his foot down and said no. He refused and he made sure that it was damn clear. 

“I can throw it off, that was the goal and I will not be doing that again.” Harry went and sat in his seat much to a few very startled people's surprise Moody dropped it. 

“You tell him.” Victoria hissed. “He ssshould not be pointing his wand at you he hasss no right.” 

“No he doesn’t.” Harry muttered back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry hated that the course load was picking up in preparation for OWL examinations. He had very vivid memories of his hand hurting through the lines that Umbridge forced him to write. He had not had time to really study not with how Snape had been plaguing him with poor occlumency lessons and the repeated attempts for Lord Voldie Wart to enter his mind had made studying the least of his worries. He knew was going to be on his OWLs though. He might not know the exact questions but he knew about what to expect. 

Snapes would be the hardest though the new agreement between them might make things a bit easier to ask questions of the other. Perhaps not in class so Snape could keep up appearances but he could maybe ask them after class. 

He sat in the great hall. Victoria lazily draping herself over his shoulders. 

"Today is the day he told her." Watching as everyone moved around him. 

"Yesss, that tournament thing startsss" she hissed back.

“I really wish I came back 5th year.” Harry shook his head. 

“You wouldn't have me then,” Victoria stated calmly.

It was true. She was the only one that knew about the time travel and things. She was not a gossip snake and having someone to talk to about the whole thing was relieving, because besides her who else could he tell? 

"Well, 6th year sucked too," Harry said matter of factually. 

“You musst learn to be happy for the times that you have to bask in the sssun.” 

“Is that a snake proverb?” Harry asked her smiling slightly.

“It’s a Victoria original as you would call it.” She lifted up her nose. 

He nodded in acceptance and the day passed by fairly easily as no one really wanted to pay attention in classes. The buzz for when the other schools would be arriving was just too great, not even Snape could obtain complete control over his classroom. Threats about checking on how well their antidotes worked were not even enough to get more than a couple of moments of silence.

Victoria did not understand the thrill of it, said things were just too loud. Harry ignored the fact that they needed to be dressed nicely. He did though to stop McGunagal from bothering Victoria put a slight ribbon around where he supposed her neck would be. Victoria made him turn it from red to blue as she claimed blue was a truly royal color and made her scales shine wonderfully.

Hermione had snorted when she saw Harry tempting to tie it and managed to save him, from Victoria’s verbal assault about how it should have sparkles on it. 

“Is she warm enough.” Hermione fussed over Victoria who had won her over by slithering over to her shoulder to get a good scratching. 

“She’s fine.” Harry sighed because it was not the first time that Hermione asked.

Moonlight trickled in from behind the clouds.

“How do you think they are coming.” Ron checked his watch and looked about.

“No idea.” Said Dean that was next to him. 

The sky was wonderful and but the air was a bit chilly. Harry cast another warming spell for Victoria that slithered closer to his neck and into his scarf for warmth. 

“If they don’t come ssssooon I ssshould probably go inssside.” Victoria yawned. “Colder weather makes me sssleepy.” 

Harry declined to mention that near everything that was not hunting made her sleepy. 

Dumbledore announced the arrival of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and everyone looked to the sky where a first-year pointed nearly bouncing up and down. “Up there!” He cried. 

Everyone watched as a beautiful carriage made its way across the skyline. The horses pulling it were just as majestic as Harry remembered them. The carriage swung around before landing on the ground with a tremendous thud that made a few people jump. 

Harry watched the horses and then shifted his eyes to the woman that would be the one that Hagrid fell for. He did not know if their relationship would ever continue or if it were possible what with how Hagrid was determined to bring back his brother from the other giants, but perhaps this time around there could be a happy ending. Dumbledore started the clapping so that the larger woman did not feel discouraged and most of the lovely Beauxbaton girls got out of the carriage shivering because it was a bit cold outside.

“Ssshouldn’t come out of their den unprepared.” Victoria shook her head and one of the girls that looked over stared with wide eyes at Victoria realizing that the noise that she could hear because she was standing so close by was a snake. 

She shifted toward the other girls and a bit further away from Harry. 

“Sssshe is scared of me.” Victoria sounded slightly insulted. “Asss if I would bight ssssomething sso thin, sshe iss just bones.” 

She was squirming quite a bit and Harry was fairly certain that the large horses were looking their way now. She needed to calm down of her loud hisses would cause a scene. 

“She probably just has never seen an adder before.” Harry stroked up her back. “You are a beautiful snake, and can be a little intimidating.”

Victoria stilled, being filled again up to the brim with pride. “I am a very wondrousss specimen.” She agreed. “Her feeble mammal mind can not help but remember how powerful us snakes are.” 

“Right.” Harry snorted and watched as the fine ladies made their way into the building as not to get cold a couple more of them looking over at Victoria that gleefully showed off her teeth and radiant bow. 

The Durmstrang Institute ship was loud and sounded like a vacuum cleaner as it started to rise out of the watery depths that it had come from. Harry had always wondered how deep the lake was and how the ship moved once it reached the end of it. It could have gone all Peter Pan 2 for all he knew and started flying after a while to get back to open water. 

The Durmstrang young men made their way down the planks and onto the bank. They looked about, their cloaks were probably a bit to warm for the weather. 

Victoria shifted again on his shoulder. “They wear their killsss what fun fashion.” 

Karkaroff greeted with false pleasantries Dumbledore and ushered Victor Krum to get inside. Harry ignored the way that Ron shook his arm, letting Victoria’s warning hiss, that was much like a growl to his ears as he was able to understand her, scare Ron enough to let go of him. 

“Its Krum.” He repeated. 

“So it is.” Harry nodded and watched as the other students started to make their way into the castle. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and let Victoria slitter over to her and off of Harry’s shoulder. Ron was lucky enough that she did not comment on how Crumb was not that big of a deal. 

“Her hair isss soft.” The snake said fondly, rubbing her face into the puffy hair. 

Everyone quickly made way to head back to the great hall, talk for the girls and Krum on the tip of every tongue. The poor man was going to be harassed not even being at the school for ten minutes. Krum must have been used to it. Harry himself never enjoyed the crowds that wanted to chat with him either. The novelty would wear off eventually, and hopefully, Krum would be able to have some peace. 

The schools gathered to eat with each other. Harry let Victoria climb back off of Hermione and onto himself. 

“She is a rather nice snake.” Hermione smiled a little because Victoria had been cuddling her and Harry was sure that Victoria had secured herself another living heat rock as she liked to call it. 

“She likes your hair,” Harry said, ignoring the way that Victoria was making moves to make it into his robe pockets. 

Harry ignored the Triwizard Tournament announcements and concentrated on the book that he had gotten from the library on dragons, there had to be some weaknesses that he had been unable to exploit last time due to poor planning, and the fact that he had not known nearly as many spells as he did now. Still, dragons were something that he wanted to know more about. They according to Hagrid were misunderstood creatures, but Harry knew full well that Hagrid would vouch for any creature regardless of how dangerous it was. 

After what he had to stay for harry made sure to hold the door open for the Durmstrang as he made his way out. They looked from the snake to his forehead and they had about the same look that Krum had been getting from the Hogwarts students moments ago. 

“Well please move through the door then, it's a bit heavy to keep open and I need to feed Victoria.”

Victoria perked up with the prospect of food, flicking her tongue out. They moved slightly bewildered muttering that was Harry Potter. 

  
Blood dripped down from a gaping wound upon his forearm, a slice that wouldn’t stop bleeding. The crimson liquid fell onto the grass. It seeped into the grass and pooled around the tombstone below. Dark opal eyes looked at him, never blinking, constricting around his legs. The pressure building and making it hard to breathe. 

A cauldron bubbled near him, smoke drifted from the top of it. The silver-blue liquid rippled and turned. There was a figure in a black cloak that sat near and stirred it with a long white fingers. Red eyes looked up at him and the wind shifted, bringing with it voices. 

‘He must be there…’

The scene changed to that of an old house. 

‘He must be there…’

‘My lord… came another voice, it would be easier to…’

‘No. It must be the boy.’

Harry woke with a start and his scar was burning. He struggled out of bed and nearly stepped on Victoria as he quickly threw on something so that he could start moving around to clear his head. 

“Harry?” Ron blinked rubbing at his face.

“It's fine, go back to sleep,” Harry said louder than he meant to. 

He slipped on his shoes and made his way down towards the room of requirement. Victoria trailing quickly behind him. He had let something slip through and if he was not careful then Voldie would see things that he was not meant to see. If he knew that Harry knew about the Horcruxes he would move them, hide them and then the light side would be screwed. 

He cursed the dummies and dodged their spells that they fired back. He attacked hard and fast, moving with the rhythm that he had learned. He danced through his spells with graceful, deadly accuracy. He managed to blow one of the dummy's away and the fractured wooden shards landed around him. He sucked in-breaths and then sat on the floor rubbing his head. The scar wasn’t burning as badly. He needed to see Snape. 

He was more relaxed because he was tired now, but he still was nervous. The dream had changed so quickly and if he could start blocking it out the sooner the better. 

Harry knew that Snape worked in his office in the morning before breakfast. It did not matter if it was a weekday or weekend he was always able to be found in that stuffy side room. He made his on potions there and did his grading. Harry, of course, knew that because of detentions. 

He checked the map, motioning for Victoria to come along but she was already making her way towards the crack in the castle wall. 

“Hunts on.” She hissed as she squeezed through the opening. 

Harry supposed that he was on his own then and he made his way towards Snape’s office. It was so early that no one else would be up, not at 6 am after a night like last night. Most people had taken to talking to the foreign students and trying to learn all about their school and them. Some were more interested than others in possibly hooking up.

He knocked on Snape’s door and the man muttered something that sounded like a cross between a curse and come in. 

Harry stepped past the thick wooden door. 

“Potter…” It only took a second for the surprise to wore off, “I’m shocked someone like you that stalks the castle would be up so early.”

“You assume that I ever went to bed.” Harry smiled slightly, before letting his face slip into a more serious one. “Actually I am here to talk to you about a dream that I had. See in the dream, I was looking through the eyes of someone that was plotting something, something awful. I woke up and my scar was burning. No matter the dream or vision this has never happened before. The only time I have felt it burn is when Voldemort comes close to me.” 

Snape blinked probably because of the casual use of the Dark Lords name from him or because that was not what he wanted to think about first thing in the morning 

“And you thought to come to me rather than the headmaster?” Snape kept his voice level. 

“Sir, I like Dumbledore but I don’t know if he always takes students safety seriously.”

“I assure you that he does care for this school’s well being.” Snape hit him with a piercing stare.

Harry held back a snort. He was pretty sure that they were welcoming danger into their halls at this point. 

“Sir, he left me no choice but to slay a basilisk as he was going to let Lockheart deal with the issue of finding Ginny, and he also asked Hermione and myself to use a time turner last year to save Sirius and Buckbeak.”

Snape turned from him a moment at the mention of Sirius. Harry understood why he was not a fan of Sirius no matter the context. Also, he probably was just hearing about how such a stunt was pulled and how dangerous messing with time. Harry should be a bit more concerned with his own modeling. 

“I assure you that he should hear about this,” Snape said levelly. “Between this and your vision about the potion, I think it’s best that he is informed.” 

“Do you trust him?” Harry felt himself asking.

He liked Dumbledore but he had learned a lot about him. He knew that he wanted Harry to kill himself in a couple of years for the cause. Harry did not know what else the man was willing to sacrifice. Harry knew that he had given into the madness it in the end. He had accepted that he had to die, but this time he wondered if there was more that he was supposed to do.

Not to get philosophical but there had to be a reason that he was back in the fourth year. There had to be a reason that Harry had seen the man in Kings Cross as well. There were a lot of people that could have come to him that were dead and it was the old man that did. 

Dumbledore never told anyone what he was doing or planning and as such, they had been in a very tight spot when he had died and when everything lay on everyone else’s shoulders. It was those secrets that had caused Domeblore and Harry to drift in his fifth year because he had not trusted Harry enough to get him the proper training or to listen to him, or think to tell him why he was distancing himself. That year had been one of his longest in existence and he felt angry and scared of what was going on inside of him. 

“He is a great wizard, I know that much, but I know behind that smile that he is hiding things from me,” Harry stated the obvious. 

“And are you hoping for honesty with me because of some vision that you see?” Snape shook his head as if disappointed. “Has it occurred to you that I in your own words have tormented you for the past 4 years that I have known you. I probably am hiding a lot from you.” 

“My interactions have only seemed to solidify that you will die in an upcoming war.” Harry brushed it off. “I have several other visions that have come true since I have started having them. I do not trust them to always be right but with the success rate, I would say that unless I take great steps to alter an event it happens. I don’t care if you keep things from me, but I do need your help to shield my mind or there could be some very real consequences.” 

“What did you see?” Snape snapped cutting him short. “What did you see that made you reach out to be besides my death, that secures your belief that I am trustworthy.”

Harry folded his arms. 

“Potter, tell me.” 

“No, not unless this stays between us.” Harry stared at him intensely, “I do trust Dumbledore but not with everything that I have found out, hell I don’t trust you with all of it. I get that is hypocritical because that is what Dumbledore does in spades but you do not want to know all the messed up things that I have seen come to pass.” 

“I am keeping a lot of secrets for you,” Snape spoke matter of factly. “I have not mentioned your visions to anyone else nor the potion that you have me looking into.” 

“And I can’t thank you enough for that.” Harry nodded his head in acceptance. “It was not a vision that you should concern yourself with, it is the fact that Voldie seems to be on the move. I have a lot of visions that would probably interest him and as I have yet to find a way to stop myself from getting to that graveyard that he comes back to life. I think there is a high chance that he can torture some of those visions out of me before I figure out how to escape.” 

“You want to start training your mind now.” Snape waved his wand making sure that there was no way that anyone would be coming to disturb them. 

“Well, I cursed and battled out most of my initial anger and worry out on some practice targets. I am as relaxed as I can get.” 

Snape beckoned him to take a seat.

“I apologize in advance for anything that you may see.” Harry looked into the other's eyes he had okay control but there was no telling what emotions could be stirred up. 

“Legilimens,” Snape said with near no emotion. 

The first thing that Harry did was close his eyes and steady his breathing, it was hard to clear one’s mind, the push was there and slowly a memory burst forth.  
~~~ The clock was striking a number, Dudley was running down the stairs, jumping and sending pools of dust. Petunia was yelling at him about his hearing and being a freak. Vernon was turning purple and a hand was raised against him.~~~

Harry shoved back not liking where this was headed, the world that his mind made shifted with the panic. 

~~~ A Large snake slithered on the wooden floors to a darkened house, hissing loudly and twisting towards a ghostly hand.~~~

Concentrate he told himself and he managed for a couple of seconds to still his mind enough to think about the stone floor of the Owlery and he could pause his mind there for a couple of moments despite feeling that wave of pressure from Snape. He shoved and thrashed mentally to cling to that room but his mind turned like the tide to another memory. 

~~~Dark and sitting on the cobblestone floor much like the Owlery tower was a young Severus Snape. Lilly, his mother was holding out her hand to him to help him up.~~~

Harry jerked his mind away from that bringing forth enough push back and bring himself back to the physical world.

Snape was staring at him, he did not look angry only mildly off with the last snippet that he was able to catch before Harry had thrown him out of his head.

“You did better than expected.” Snape was trying to put things back to normal even though he had shown Harry already that chip in his mask. 

He then did his best to explain that Harry had to pick a place or something that he could visualize in his head that would act like a barrier or a shield so whenever a push was made by an attacker all the person that was trying to pry could see was that room or that objective barrier. They would be trying again once Harry had practice clearing his mind and thinking about something that he had a strong enough anchor to keep his thoughts from wandering too far from it. 

They also could try sooner than next weekend if Harry had another one of those horrible dreams. Harry wished him a good rest of his morning now that he had probably thrown the whole thing off tilt after accidentally bringing his mother’s memory into the mix.

Snape perhaps almost jokingly said that he had expected Victoria to make an appearance as she was not permitted near his chambers to which Harry had replied that she was off hunting and no doubt finding mischief as she was his snake after all. 

The breakfast tables were loud with the sound of munching. The goblet was in perfect view with its protective spells and talk was on who was going to enter. There, of course, was more about how to stupify the protective enchantment, but Harry was pretty sure that just like before any attempt to tamper with it besides Moody’s would fail. 

Fred and Goerge tried their aging potion all over again and Harry sighed into his cereal. Thankfully Victoria made her way over causing a few people to scream as she did so and happily made her way up onto Harry’s shoulder with one of her kills. 

“Here.” she showed a small fairy, “You needed more wingsss right?”

“I did, thanks.” he nodded taking the small corpse and placing it into his bag, wondering how many people were starting rumors again about him, based on the display they saw. He wiped a little at the blood that was still on her face.

“My ssshow of dominance,” Victoria complained.

“You can't have blood and kill bits on you, people could want to hurt you for that.”

“They have their killsss on display.” Victoria nodded towards the Durmstrang table where they were still wearing bits of fur. 

“I think they just buy that for the looks of it and it’s part of their uniforms.”

Victoria paused her tongue hanging out. “What?” She twisted her body with agitation. “How could they do that liessss. Their nice masculinity issss a lie like that blonde.” 

“Draco?” Harry asked.

“Yah that dragon belly, lizard legger.” Victoria hissed and then dropped so that she was putting her head in Harry’s arm. “I can not believe that I wanted to impressss them. Prove I was the better predator.” 

“You are a marvelous snake, they have nothing on your hunting ability.” Harry patted her as he explained to Hermione why his snake had suddenly become droopy as she put it. They finished breakfast and many pets later Victoria was napping soundly, dreaming probably of hunting rats and forgetting about impressing other hunters in the school. 

Harry made sure to put Victoria on the small enchanted heating rock by his bed before he made his way to Hagrids with Ron and Hermione. The Triwizard tournament was mostly what Hagrid wanted to talk about and Harry let him, helping to make tea so that this time around it would probably taste alright.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Now it was that time of the year, the time where champions, were started to be called as they flew out of the goblet and unsurprisingly this year, was no different, his name was called. 

There were murmurs starting, as his name was called again and even though it had happened before he still really was stuck at the moment. The spell landed on Cedric in a flash of green, he lay there dead. The Dragon was chasing him and lashing at him with large talons and an even sharper tail. He sat up as if possessed by the buzzing if people talking around him. 

“Itssss okay.” Victoria made a point to hiss at those that were blocking his way. Her body rising up ever so slightly. To all of them, he might even look like a dark lord making his way forward. His shoes clipped against the stone floors and he took in a large breath. He stopped at the front of his table and looked back. 

“I didn’t put my name in.” He said very angrily and loud so that all could hear him. “Did one of you do it as a joke?” He looked around accusingly making sure that he looked both angry, slightly afraid and confused. 

“Harry up here, if you please.” Dumbledore made his voice carry throughout the hall. 

“Go on Harry,” Hermione said trying to reassure. 

He didn’t move right away and it was only the soft hisses of Victoria that got him to start moving again. He moved as confidently as he could large steps so that he would get there faster. He never liked when everyone was looking at him. He didn’t have to have them looking at him long because he was made to go into another room. 

He glanced back one last time at the crowd. The other champians were grouped by the fire. 

“That one looksss nice.” Victoria motioned with her head towards Crumb.

The hiss caused them to look over at him. 

"What is it?" The pretty face of Fleur Delacour looked up from the fire. "Do they want us to go back in there?"

"I don’t know." Harry made his voice even “I think they are trying to figure out which Hogwarts student decided that it would be funny to put my name in the goblet and make it pop out four champions instead of 3.”

"What?" She gasped how is it possible? 

She never got her answer because Bagman came in and looked Harry over he wasn’t manhandled this time because Victoria seemed to scare him from moving all that close. It was fine by Harry he really didn’t want to have the man poking or prodding him. 

"May I introduce the fourth champion." He said excitedly.

"This must be a joke." Fleur blinked uncertainly. 

"I'm not a champion." Harry stood straight as he could and put as much feeling into that as possible. "Someone pranked me. I don’t wish to compete."

krum was surveying him with those dark eyes. Harry had to look away because he could only picture those eyes clouded and under the Imperious curse when he looked at them. Victoria constricted ever so slightly helping to calm him as he brushed her scales. 

“He should not compete he is too young.” Fleur was the only sensible one. 

“That too.” Harry nodded. “I’m 14 and I don’t nearly have the training.” 

“Well be that as it may, and as amazing as it is…” Bagman started.

“It's not amazing.” Harry cut him off. “Every year here at this school someone tries to kill me if it's not a joke this just might be the plan to do it.”

All of the champions looked over at him. 

“Oh come on the first year it was the whole sorcerers stone in the basement with Voldemort trying to get it to come back to life. Cedrick, you know this.”

The boy because yes that was what he was to harry that was now he was sure older than him stiffened a bit at that. 

"You would speak his name..." Fleur started. 

“Then it was the chamber of secrets." Harry continued on as if he had not heard her, "that I had to fight a bloody Baskilsk with a sward all because old Volde tried to come back from the dead by possessing my best friend's sister.” Harry continued.

Cedric coughed at that one.

“And last year Sirius Black literally made his way into the castle to murder me and then escaped when Snape helped to catch him.” Harry made his voice even louder. “Why in all of GreenGotts would I want to compete in this bloody tournament, with a track record like that.” 

“Well.” Bagman coughed, “the age restriction was only introduced this year.”

“It's still a rule.” Harry tried to make himself sound cold. “I can't compete with it.” 

“Your name came out there is no way to duck out of it.” 

“I will stay nicely on the sidelines then. Have fun killing monsters and fighting sea serpents without me.” Harry made a move towards the door. 

“You have to compete for it's in the rules, you are obliged.” Bagmans moved to block him. “You are just going to have to do your best.” 

“It's true Harry.” Dumbledore's voice entered the conversation. 

“Madam he can not compete he is just a little boy.” Fleur tried again to be a voice of reason to a deaf audience. 

There was an explosion all over of people fighting about him competing and Harry busied himself with petting Victoria as she complained about the noise. 

“Humansss alwaysss with the yelling.” She hissed. “You don’t ssseee usss snakes doing that.”

“No.” Harry agreed with her quietly, “I am starting to think that some snakes are better than people.” 

Victoria again looked prideful and Harry sighed as the people around him seemed to start understanding that Harry was actually conversing with the snake around his neck. 

Snape was there and he was looking at Harry a bit harshly as if to say that you are really going to bring that snake everywhere and did you really think it would be a good idea to put your name in that goblet, you stupid insolent child. It was not a good look that sat on his face, not at all. 

Now harry did you put your name into the goblet of fire? Dumbledore asked kindly. 

“No,” Harry said firmly. 

“Did you ask an older student to do it for you.” Dumbledore looked at him behind those spectacles that glittered in the candlelight.

“No,” Harry repeated just as firmly. “Professor, I do not want to compete in this tournament.” 

He made it sound as earnest as possible even though he did, he could see some of the people looking at him in disbelief. 

Dumbledore sighed. I had to be sure. 

You know I wouldn’t want to have my name come out don’t you professor. He was looking at Dumbledor but his eyes drifted to Snape that still had a very disapproving look. At least this year he did not just flat out attack him with the question. 

McGonagall took Dumbledore's side. “He could not have crossed the age line.” 

There was the start of arguments springing up again and Victoria shook her head again as if to say, humans. 

Harry couldn’t help but smile a tiny bit, hardly noticeable because of her. She would get him through some of the worst things in his life he was sure. 

Barty Crouch was the one to get the final word in about the rules and how they were clearly stated. 

“Each School should have two champions then it is only fair,” Karkaroff said dropping his nice, fake smile. 

“I don't work like that,” Bagman said plainly. “The cup just went out and won’t light again till the next tournament.” 

We will not compete next year due to all the scheming, I knew that something would happen…” 

Empty threat Not Moody entered the conversation and Harry felt the hair on his arm stand up. His hand itched to use his wand. “Its a binding magical contract he has to compete. I agree with Potter a little too convent if you ask me.  
Covent karkaroff asked.

Someone put Potter's name in knowing he would have to compete if it came out of that cup. Potter has every right to find it suspicious considering his track record. The blue magic eye spun around the socket looking all around the room looking at all of them.

Harry felt his fingers twitch again. He had to play this off. He kept repeating that he could stop Voldemort from getting a body till later by doing this. 

Again arguments started up until a verdict was reached that again by Dumbledore and Harry would be competing very much against his will, he made that very clear. Snape looked even less pleased then he did the last time through all this and Harry felt that they would be having another chat really soon. 

The instructions were laid out and Harry went to his favorite place in the castle the room of requirements so that he would not be bothered why he practiced some of his skills that might just have to save him from fighting a dragon and so that he wouldn’t have to face his classmates anytime soon. He didn’t want to be hated all over again. Cedric all of them did not believe him even after that display and he didn’t care to go back to Gryffindor to meet that sort of interaction. He didn’t want them to pretend he was a cheat all over again. He didn't want to be alone again as Ron and himself bickered and Hermione was caught in the middle. He supposed that he wouldn’t feel completely alone this time. Victoria would be with him. She was sleeping peacefully in her basket in the corner.

He climbed the stairs and it was hard to keep his head up. Victoria was not so happy to be up but soon went back to near snoozing around her neck. The fat lady was in front of him and he said the password so that he could enter. All of Gryffindor was waiting for him and he was practically yanked through the door. They all were cheering, whistling, and clapping. 

They wouldn’t stay happy for long… no, they would not be kind to him until the first match was over and he won or lost it. Well, considering he knew what was to happen it was not something that he really would be or should be worried about. He had more pressing things like shielding his mind from unwanted Voldemort visits. 

“You should have told us that you were entering.” Fed smiled a bit he looked about a little disappointed despite how happy he seemed that Harry had fooled the cup. Fred had wanted to enter. He wouldn’t for long, not after he saw the dragon. 

“How did you do it without getting a beard said George that sounded just as impressed. 

“I didn’t do it…” He was cut off by the others that were stumbling over themselves to congratulate and try to get him to have some of the food. 

He couldn’t really get into the mood for this sorta thing. He couldn’t really get away with the way they were all crowding him.

He sighed and let them sweep him up into the crowds. 

All of them wanted to know how he had his name put in so Harry had them all sit down and shut up so to speak so that he could tell them. 

“You are all under the impression that I was able to fool the age line. I did not put my name in and it seems that none of you did either or are just happy that I was picked. I honestly thought someone was playing a joke on me but now I have to compete. The goblet gives a binding contract and apparently Moody thinks that it is some Death Eater plot to have me killed off. More likely someone just wanted to mess around. Anyway if you want to know Dumbledore and the others said that someone had confounded the cup into thinking that there were 4 schools. It doesn't matter how I got in. I'm winning this thing for our school and Gryffindor.” 

They were a bit shocked by his little announcement but they started cheering again. That harry was going to win them the cup no matter the way in which he was entered. Harry eventually was able to slip away about an hour and a half into the craziness of it all and made his way to the bedroom. Of course, Ron was still up waiting for him, fully clothed and ready to ask without any tact about the whole thing. 

"Victoria I'm sorry they wouldn’t let me get you to your basket." Harry put down the snake that had the equivalent to a scowl on her scaly features. 

"Hi." Harry greeted trying to approach this in a way that would not cause the other to blow up. “Where have you been.” 

"Oh hello," Ron said and he was grinning slightly it was almost pained. "So, congratulations."

"What do you mean?" Harry knew exactly what he meant but he could hope that he didn't. 

"I mean no one else got across, how did you use? The invisibility cloak or a potion."

"No," Harry said simply, "neither of those." 

"Oh right," said Ron. 

"Don't be getting the wrong idea. I didn’t put my name in. I have the ministry looking into it its a serious matter." Harry tried to clarify keeping his voice steady. 

"I figured that if it was the cloak you would have told me."

"Ron, I really didn’t put my name into that goblet. I told you that at the start of the year that I had a bad feeling about that thing remember." 

"It's okay you can tell me the truth."

Do not be thick Harry finally gave in a bit to his temper. I didn’t put my name in. 

Ron looked upset, "suppose you wouldn’t tell even me if you won't tell anyone else. You aren't going to get into trouble or anything, the painting said so."

Oh for the love of Godric, he wanted to slap some sense into the other. 

"I did not put my name into that cup." Harry erupted, "I have no wish to compete for anyone that t me in did it as a way to have me get killed or because they thought that it would be fun to have me legally forced to compete in the madness as a joke. What is so hard to understand that I am so tired of all this stuff. All I want is one normal year of school, where my life is not going to be in constant danger."

"I mean you never said you wanted to enter, but come now Harry you must be excited about the glory and all that to compete."

Harry clenched his fists breathing was key, he still probably had a bit of old Vodie’s soul in him that was giving him the good old early to anger feeling, he shook his head counted to 5 and then just turned away from Ron and picked up his invisibility cloak. “If you think that I want to put myself and others at risk for something as stupid as glory you don’t know me at all.”

“You should just go to bed you’ll probably have a photocall in the morning.” Ron hit back and Harry just glared at him before putting on the cloak. He left without Victoria and made his way down the tower so that he could roam about the castle to clear his head. He had a good seven hours till Snape would be up to make his potions. 

Why did Ron have to be this way? He kicked one of the castle walls. He was supposed to be his best friend and even after the warnings and not playing into the idea of wanting to compete, Ron still didn’t believe him. IF Ron didn’t then he was pretty sure that Snape wouldn’t either. Oh well, he was going to just have to make the best of it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK! 
> 
> This has been in the works for a while. I just lost due to moving around for holidays and work my 4th book. (I had to buy a new one but I was stubborn about wanting my old one and looking all over against all hope to find it.)

Chapter 9

Harry strode down the corridor until he made it outside and wandered around out there for a while. He waited till there was no doubt that other people would be up and make his way swiftly to Snape's office.

He knocked stuffing the cloak into his bag.

“Potter?” Snape opened the door. “Why am I not surprised to see you up again at this hour?”

“Probably because I’m visiting twice a week sir.” Harry shrugged. 

“Don’t get smart with me Potter.” Snape moved to allow him into his office before shutting the door behind him. 

“As you say, sir.” Harry smiled as he sat down at one of the desks.

“Is there a point to this visit?” Snape raised an eyebrow, “should you not be celebrating your fellow Gryffindors?”

“Yes right celebrating my death.” Harry rolled his eyes. 

“You mentioned that you were older in your visions.” Snape narrowed his eyes.

“Ah well I might be older but that doesn’t mean that I can’t die you know, this could change a few things.” Harry preceded to tap a bit at the desk. “ 

“Yes well, least your not stupid enough to rely on visions that are subject to change.” Snape perched himself at his desk. His larger nose was making him look a bit bird-like in the dim lighting. Wizards and there need to use candles, Muggle lighting was much better. He was not really dumb enough to admit that was sort of what he was doing to give him an edge. 

“No, but my vision about fighting dragons might be more possible now.” Harry paused his tapping. He should have brought Victoria with him, even if she was tired. She would have launched into her speech about hating lizards. 

“Do you believe that this is your first task?” Snape tilted his head to the side a small spark coming from a small cauldron near him. He waved his wand and the spoon that was stirring it started to stir counterclockwise instead of clockwise. 

Harry shrugged.

Snape sighed.

“I’m here for other reasons, though mostly in relation to trying to close my mind and keep it safe from Voldemort.”

“Oh is that all,” Snape said rubbing a bit at his nose. “Have you been trying to find that safe place that we were talking about, a place where you will be able to anchor your thoughts and provide it with a place that you would feel you could shield? And have you been trying to empty out your mind?”

Harry nodded. “I think I found a place.” 

Snape nodded “Then are you prepared then for me to try to break past that?” 

“Well, I figure that if I am not, I’ll just have to figure something out or get used to you trying to push your way into my head.” Harry paused. “You know I hear you yelling at me sometimes when I almost pick out the wrong ingredient for my potions.”

“I am glad that my yelling has managed to get through your thick skull. Now if it would only get through to Longbottom so there are less melted cauldrons.”

Harry winced. “Yeah, the one with the creeping shadow potion was particularly bad.”

Snape’s brow furrowed. “Were making that next month.”

“Oh sorry, it will be bad. He puts in some extra swamp water and the thing and it bubbles over causing the table and whoever is partnered with him’s books to melt.”

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose again. “I’ll watch him more closely than normal then.”

“You actually watch us put the wrong things in?” Harry asked.

“Yes, it helps you to learn. I do intervene if there is an actual risk to other students. Why do you think I try to hammer in the directions on the board and reading up on the potion beforehand.”

“Because you like giving homework.” Harry smiled.

“I know you're trying to make a joke, but it is hardly funny. If I didn’t assign it for points half the nitwits in this school wouldn’t read it and my classroom would become even more hazardous.”

Harry raised his hands in mock surrender. “I’m not saying that the forced homework isn’t helpful.” 

“Just clear your mind Potter, I have better things to be doing than playing games with you all day.” Snape snipped.

“I suppose I do too, I plan on avoiding my whole house and practicing my charms for that upcoming test.”

Snape had his wand in his hand, his lips had that slight tilt that meant that perhaps he was trying not to smile or perhaps that he was slightly amused. 

“Legilimens.”

Harry focused on the Hogwarts grounds, particularly a patch of ground that was under a large tree. He had gone there often. It was in perfect view of the castle and of Hagrid’s hut. He took Victoria there now when he wanted to be alone. She would twist around in the tall grass and hunt for mice.

He felt the first push against his mind. He imagined that was just the wind pushing against a kite that he let up further into the sky. The second push nearly tugged the kite from his hands and then the third push that was much more forceful made him drop the string to the kite. It flew away from him.

~~~ Luna was standing in the dark forest with him, her shoes were off her feet despite the cold. 

“Aren’t your feet cold?” He asked her. She shook her head. “Just a bit.” She answered. ~~~~~~~

Harry shoved at the intrusion he managed to see the kites red color and he reached for it. He gripped at it but the string slipped through his fingers.

~~~Victoria was coiled around his neck. She raised her head up towards the sky. “It’s cold now.”~~~~

He shoved again as the pressure was building and he managed to snag the kite string and pull at the kite to pull it back to a closer distance. 

~~~The Train station was white, green. Dumbledore stood at the edge of the platform, looking out at the tracks. He turned his head. “Ah Harry you brave, brave man.”~~~~

The kite was level with him now it stopped moving and Harry gave another hard shove and found himself back in the potions classroom. The dim lights are hard to readjust his eyes to. Snape’s expression was again pretty unreadable.

Harry could not help but hate when he went all stone like that. 

“Better.” The man admitted. “But perhaps a less mobile shield that cant get away from you.” 

Harry nodded. “Have a recommendation?” 

“I use waves,” Snape said simply. He turned towards the cauldron and added a couple of pinches of crushed leaves. 

“And how does that work?” Harry observed the way that he spread it over the surface of the mixture. 

“Waves crash on the beach and retreat back from it, they can try again but the lands still there.” Snape didn’t turn from his work. 

“Don’t waves erode the land?”Harry thought about the times that he had sat by the stream and there were small currents, it moved the rock with it crumbling the bank. 

“Each wave brings more sand, adding to that beach more than it can take away with another attack.” Snape turned. “It does not need to be an exact truth, it is how your mind will picture it. And don’t use water if the dark lord is to pry into your head I would rather there not be any evidence that I have been assisting you.”

“I’ll have to come up with something new.” Harry put his hand to his chin in thought. 

“Or tie down your kite.” 

Harry left after that headed to go get something to eat, there had to be fewer people. He though caught Hermione on the staircase, her hands were full with a napkin that she had toast wrapped up in.

“Harry.” She smiled slightly, “I brought this for you, figured that you would want to avoid the great hall.”

“Good Idea.” He took her by the arm and led her back towards the castle grounds. They moved silently towards the lake where they sat under the very tree that Harry used as his anchor in his lessons. He watched from the distance the large ship bob in the water. 

Once they were safe under the branches Harry told her all about what had happened with his reluctant requirement into the tournament. He emphasized what Fake Madeye had said about the cup being bewitched and about Ron’s reaction to it. 

Hermione was understanding of it, just like before and he was so incredibly grateful that she was a lot more level headed than Ron.

“I knew that you couldn’t have entered yourself, that horrified look on your face, and anger I know you, Harry, you wouldn’t be able to fake that.”

Well, he had not really faked that much anger at that, but he definitely had the surprise element. 

“The question though I suppose has to be who would put it in. You said that someone tries to kill you every year right? So who is it this year.”

“Safe assumption here but probably Voldemort.” 

She snorted. “I really shouldn’t be laughing at that Harry, it's awful.”

“You know that one way or another, he has something to do with it. He could be held responsible for all the horrible things that have happened in my life really.” Harry smirked at her. 

She covered her mouth as she laughed a little harder. “I could not help but picture you stubbing your toe on a chair and cursing him.”

“Who knows he used to go to school here, he could have transfigured one of the chairs.”

She shook her head her face pink from the cold. “This is serious, Harry.” 

“Oh, I am being perfectly serious.” Harry nodded. 

“Well, you should tell Sirius about it. He asked you to keep him informed and he might have some ideas.”

“He could but it is risky to send to him at the moment.” Harry declined. 

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. “The school has upped security for the tournament purposes, it’s not a no, it’s just not at the moment.”

She sighed, accepting that answer.  
Harry dusted off his hands from the crumbs of Toast. “Do you have any plans for the day?” 

Hermoine shrugged. “Well, there is that Charms test on Monday, I was planning on studying. But don’t you usually spend Saturdays practicing on your broom.”

“I could fly later, probably would be fun to try all the moves I saw at that Quidditch cup.” Harry admitted, “But I don’t fancy being where I would be usually.”

“True the houses will probably bother you.” She looked at him apologetically. 

“I was more concerned with Ron.” He shrugged. 

“Oh…” She trailed off. “You know he doesn’t really believe that you did it, I think he is just more jealous about the whole thing.”

“Yes I know, and he might be my friend but being jealous of my shitty life is really stupid. He does understand that a lot of people have died in the tournaments right?” 

“Ron can daft but I would agree that he really shouldn’t be jealous over this. Hermione said diplomatically. “It’s not your fault, but I think that you should talk it out sooner than later.” 

“When he is ready to talk to me, he can come see me.” Harry huffed. “I’m not going to chase after him this time, for something that isn’t my fault.” 

“Understandable.” Hermione agreed. 

Harry spent his weekend in the library looking more into Dragons and studying charms. Hermione was deep into the Charms book, a stack of books on goblins next to her for light reading when she needed a break. 

People did not bother them all that much, they certainly stared at him as he practiced wand movements and consulted the book, but they did not approach. He was not so lucky as classes started. Just like before the isolation had started. This time though Victoria was by his side.

“They are all lizardssss.” She shook her head. “You would never ssssee Ssssnakes act with ssssuch little pride to ssstoop so low.”

“No.” He agreed with her, “Though people say that those that betray you are snakes.”

“Tailsssss.” Victoria hissed. “Thatss’s ssssimply not true, we would eat our own before that. Why I sssshould bite the person responsible for sssuch insult.” 

She proceeded to hiss at a few people that were acting particularly lizardish towards Harry. She made mention of how Malfoy the trick female had particularly a weak baring of fangs. Malfoy had been scowling and making snide comments to the other Slytherins. 

“Look it’s the champion.” Malfoy bumped into him as they were heading to care of magical creatures. “Got your autograph books, better get them out now I doubt that he will be around much longer. How long do you reckon that you will last Potter?”

“In this conversation not a moment longer, I don’t wish to contract stupidity.” Harry continued on his way, he didn’t particularly want to be late.

Victoria laughed at that. “ You’re much better at baring your fangsss.” She exciteldy twisted around his neck so that she could watch the Malfoy. “You know for someone that worshipssss the ssssnakes and hassss them on their plant threads and materialsss, he is a very poor ssssnake.” 

“Ten minutes in the tournament is my bet.” Draco made swift strides to catch back up, ignoring the way that Victoria was baring her fangs at him.

He was interrupted as Hagrid started to talk about the Skrewts that they would be walking. Harry was pulled off to the side so that Hagrid could tell him that he believed him, and show his concern. Harry was even with Victoria’s support not enjoying the negative attention that his gift of champion had brought him. 

He practiced spells, shielding his mind, and concentrated on his classes. His grades were improving to the point where he might have been scaring his past professors, with the complete turn around in academic effort. He was sure that OWLS were not going to be nearly as difficult. There was little distraction though form the way that Ron still was not talking to him. He missed his friend and going through what felt like the 3rd time that he had been abandoned by the other when it really was just a repeat of the first time was very hard to stomach. 

It was Friday when he had double potions that the badges had appeared. 

“Like them Potter!” Draco shoved his way towards the front. “That’s not all that they can do.” The message shifted.  
His whole house seemed to want to rub it in. But this time around Harry just started laughing as they blocked his path. Because it was so petty that Draco had probably spent the past week making those things so that he could unleash them onto the school. 

It was just ridiculous how much effort that must have been. 

Malfoy's smile started to slip when that didn’t seem to get the response that he wanted. 

“Those are pretty good.” He smiled. “I bet they get worse than Potter stinks, and support the real Hogwarts champion, Cedric if you try to hex it to say something else, brilliant magic. I am really impressed that you would put so much effort into trying to annoy me.”

The blond’s mouth opened just a fraction. 

“Can I have one?” He held out his hand. “I would love to figure out how it works.” 

Draco blinked and the other Slytherins stood there awkwardly. 

“They aren’t that great.” Hermione shook her head. “I mean there is no wit.”

“True.” Harry followed her lead. “I am sure there are better insults that you could have come up with, but then they probably wouldn’t be school appropriate.” 

“And what would you or a Mudblood know about wit.” Malfoy sneered.

“A lot.” Harry shrugged. “I mean I watch a lot of TV and there are better jokes possed on sitcoms, and at least those have a forced laughter soundtrack, your joke didn’t even get one laugh.” 

Malfoy seemed to be trying to figure out what a sitcom was, and a few of his housemates also looked confused, but those that were muggle-born or half-bloods were smiling a little. He looked like he was going to get his wand, but it was at that time that Snape chose to make an appearance. 

“And what is all this noise about, you all were to be in my class a minute ago.” 

Everyone stumbled for explanations. 

“Get inside before I take points from the lot of you.” Snape spat and the lesson continued uneventfully after that. Well until it seemed that he was called for interviews…

“I’m not going,” Harry said plainly. “I wish to finish my class.” 

“You will come back later, wouldn’t want your public to be disappointed.” Snape snapped. “Leave your things."

“I think I would rather disappoint them,” Harry muttered heading out into the hall, feeling Ron’s eyes on his back. 

Victoria slithered out of his bag to follow him.

“And the next time I see that bloody snake in my classroom I am using it as an ingredient,” Snape called angrily after him. 

As he walked to the small room he pet Victoria and plotted what he was going to do when the inevitable happened. Rita Skeeter was a force to be reckoned with but he was ready this time around he knew her game and he knew exactly how to deal with her. The more important thing that he had to worry about was exactly how to word it and have her say.

Cedric Diggery and Fleur were deep in conversation when he arrived. Viktor Krum was more interested it seemed in brooding in the corner. 

“Champion number four is here.” The photographer was grinning ear to ear. He was no doubt ecstatic about the idea of taking a picture of both the famous Harry Potter and Viktor Krum. He snapped a picture gleefully. 

“It smellssss like bat fecessss….” Victoria hissed turning her head to the sound of the man behind her and the smell. As the camera flashed yet again her little eyes widened and then she frantically dove into the hood to Harry’s robe. 

“Are you alright.” Harry gently pet her back as her head was buried under her many tight coils.

“It’ssss worse than staring into the ssssun.” She hissed back dramatically. “Stay awaysss from it.”

“You can hide in there for now.” He gave her another pet. “I am pretty sure that I have to be here.” 

Bagman preceded to talk about wand check, press, and then about the photoshoot for the Daily Prophet. It was that time that Rita decided that she wanted to truly make her presence known and talk to Harry Potter. Her eagerness to talk to him really was not doing him any favors with the rest of the group because the older champions seemed to be slightly glaring at him. Krum most of all, but then his face had not really changed all that much.

He tried to politely decline, mostly for show because he wanted the interview to happen. He could solve a lot of problems if the interview was to happen, but let it be said that he was not a fan. He found himself in a small closet and sitting on a box. 

“Ah, lovely.” She smiled as she shut the door and sat at a bucket. “Let’s see now.” 

She lit a candle or two and hovered them in the air. 

Victoria slipped out of Harry’s hood. “Now itsss dark again.” She complained. 

Rita took note of the snake only pausing a moment to look at it. “You don’t mind if I use a quick quote quill.”

“I do actually, usually those things can take awful notes.” Harry folded his arms. 

She paused, for a moment. “If I take the time to write each thing down that we talk about then it is more likely that I will make a mistake.” 

“Then I would say that you are bad at your job if you can’t be bothered to do it the old fashioned way.” 

That smile became tight. “I can write just fine, it’s just harder to get exact quotes that way.” 

“Look I’ll cut to the chase.” Harry said plainly, “I didn’t want to be in the tournament, and I don’t want to be interviewed. I have read your articles so I know that you will spin this whichever way you want to make it interesting for your readers. How about this, you stick to the facts without embellishing it to the point that it’s all gossip and lies and I will refrain from telling the world your secret.” 

“Oh, and what scoop do you think that you have on me.” She leaned in that way that adults did when they thought that they had to talk business to a child. 

“How about I refrain from saying what it is exactly, and give you a friendly warning. As someone that wants to be an animagus I know that if you don’t register yourself after a certain point it can be up to a 3-year sentence in Azkaban.”

She went a bit pale at that. 

“And well Adders sometimes eat Beetles.” Harry shrugged. 

“We do not.” Victoria hissed. “Don’t ssspred liesss about us. I would never put sssuch filth in my mouth.” 

“All I am asking,” Harry ignored the way that Victoria was swaying and demanding he take it back. “Is that you don’t put anything about me or my friends in your little article that isn’t true and I won’t tell your secret, and better yet I will help you get some interesting scoops that you might want to print about later.” 

About 20 minutes later Harry walked out of his interview with a very good feeling that the paper the next day was not going to be one that he threw in a fire or tore to pieces. 

When his wand was done being examined he made his way back towards the potions classrooms.

He knocked once and heard a grunt so he opened the door.

“Potter, done getting your picture taken finally?”

“You mean done being tortured and yanked about in front of media harpies?” Harry raised an eyebrow. “Because I think that Rita Skeeter puts some of the ugliest ones to shame.”

Snape had a look that said that he knew the woman’s name and associated it with disgust. “You will need to make up your potion.”

“I figured, they wouldn’t let me slink off. They held the actual important things until the end.” Harry sighed. 

“You will be here tomorrow morning to retake it.” Snape cut him off. “And you will leave that snake behind.”

“Victoria goes where I do, she’s my other set of ears.” Harry tried to protest. “She doesn't harm anything being here.” 

“No pets in this classroom, unless you wish to test your antidote on it.” Snape sounded like he was losing his patience and really Harry should not be testing the man considering they were both supposed to be trying to make an effort to be on better terms for the sole reason of stopping Voldie, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Her.” Harry corrected, pushing it just a little more because he did think that she deserved that at least. 

“Her.” Snape scowled. 

“Her name’s is Victoria.” Harry headed for the door taking his stuff with him.

“Don’t care.” Snape went back to grading the papers that were on his desk. 

Harry did his potion the next day the only sound was him cutting up his roots and leaves and every once and a while Snape muttering about a student being so incredibly stupid it defied logic. 

Harry after that did write Sirius like he told Hermione that he would, if not for the sole purpose to inform him about things that had been happening in Hogwarts and to see if he knew anything about how to go about becoming an Animagus. It could be something that was helpful in the near future. 

The weeks coming up to the first task were miserable and Harry felt as if he was bringing Hermione down with his presence, while Rita’s article was more about the treatments and only a snippet about Harry claiming that he didn’t put his name in and how it was most likely a horrible prank by an upperclassman than anything else. It had done little for Ron’s jealousy. But still, he supposed the article did its job. It was important that Voldie still thought that he was in control and that Moody didn’t know that Harry was onto him. 

Harry spent most of his time learning more advanced spells and reading. Hermione would complain to him about how Krum was in the library and that the giggling girls that were following him were annoying. She went as far as to say that he wasn’t that good looking. Harry wondered if she ever took that back when Viktor decided to try and date her and asked her to the dance. He hadn’t cared before he had been too stressed out to. 

The Saturday before the first task Harry went to Hogsmeade with Hermione. Victoria had to stay behind because it was cold and Harry told her that the warm rock would be better than her begging for a warming spell every few minutes. He knew that Hermione had plans to try to get him and Ron to meet up, and this time around Harry figured that he would just have to be the bigger person because it had lasted bloody long enough and he was pretty sick of the way that even if he held the gaze Ron would pretend that he did not see him. 

They avoided Rita and a few other reporters that would probably love another interview. Rita might not have had made quite the stir that her first article had the first time around but she would not have hesitated to see if there was anything that she could get off of Harry without angering him into giving over her secret. 

They made their way into the 3 broomsticks. Ron was sitting with Fred and Goerge up at the counter and Harry was tempted right then and there to say something but he instead took a seat in the back of the room. 

“It feels silly for us to be sitting alone.” Hermione sighed. 

“I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to go and hang out with Ron and them.” Harry gestured. 

“And leave you here?” She shook her head. “I just wish that you two would make up.”

“I was thinking of talking to him, being the bigger person and making him have to talk to me, he’s too dense to either see what he did wrong or he is too embarrassed to try to apologize at this point.”

She nodded in agreement with that.

They drank their drinks after that in near silence as Hermione started drawing up plans to start a Goblins rights amendment. 

They were not alone long because Hagrid made his way over to them after finishing his talk with fake Moody. This time around Harry was able to know that this must have been the time that Moody snitched to Hagrid what the first task was. Nonetheless, Harry was more than happy to give Hagrid the opportunity to show him the dragons, but he doubted that he would get away with not bringing Victoria onto that adventure. He sighed he was going to be for sure casting a lot of warming charms come evening.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hermione was very concerned about him sneaking out so late to visit Hagrid. Victoria was more concerned with the idea of badgers. She claimed that they were lethal and that Hufflepuff really had chosen a fearsome creature. Harry could understand they were her natural predator, so were birds of prey, one would have thought that she would be more concerned with birds considering she had been attacked by one when they had first met. But no it was badgers that she had found herself explaining all the ways in which they could hurt a snake and her beautiful, yet ugly Hatchling Harry. 

He managed to steal one of the buttons that were left in the house common room on his way out. He was interested enough to want to be able to create his own buttons. Not for the tournament but for fun and to sell. He could always interrogate Malfoy if he had to, could be a bonding experience literally. 

The trek down to Hagrids was a simple one, one that he had done many times, far too many to keep track of. Victoria kept close so that she wouldn’t need as many charms. She was getting to be near full length so there was a lot of her to coil up. She was over 2 ft now from the tip of her black nose to the end of her thin tail. His teachers were seemingly following Snape's trend were trying to get Harry to keep her out of lessons at this point, but he had enchanted his robe pocket to allow for her to hide there and in his bag. She didn’t have to leave his side, and she did not have to be seen either. 

He didn’t take Snape’s threat seriously and if he did try to harm Victoria, Harry would probably get a lot more than detention. He just couldn’t leave her, he found that when he was lonely she was that constant companion. One that he could tell anything and while she might not be able to understand all of it, she did at least understand the basics of it and was comforting in her own way. 

She overheard things for him, kept the mice at bay, and was even trying to be nice to Hedwig who at least now would be in the same room as her. Ron had complained about the room turning into a zoo with his pets. But Harry was pretty sure that Viktoria didn’t really count as that. She really couldn’t one couldn’t own her as she had put it. And since she was very clever and sentient all he didn’t really feel like it suited her. He caressed her as she moved again to poke her head out from under the cloak it was more of an annoyance than a danger that kept him trying to keep her hidden.

“I like the big mammal.” Victoria hissed as they made their way to the hut. “He givesss nice treatsss.” 

“Shhhh.” Harry shushed her as they passed the large carriage. 

He knocked on the door and Hagrid looked around. “Yah there Harry?” 

“Yes.” He said softly, shedding his cloak and entering the home. Victoria reached up and Hagrid moved close enough to pet her on the head. 

“Hello there Vicky good to see yeah.” He pet her with his large fingers and she moved to get him to pet other spots. 

Victoria was used to the name though she did not like it all that much. She moved so that she could be held by the larger man, as she had put it he was the perfect space heater. 

“Such a graceful, beautiful creature, an’t yah.” Hagrid stroked up her belly.

“Yessss.” She hissed. “Look at my scalessss I just shed.” 

“She seems more happy to see you, then she was about being carried down here.” Harry folded the cloak and held onto it knowing that he would have to slip it back on shortly. 

“Ah, well she knows I have the best mice on hand for her.” Hagrid booped her on the snout.

“I will allow that one, old hairy mammal, but only becausssse I want that mouse.” Victoria stretched so that she could make more use of Hagrid’s fluffy beard and wild hair. 

Hagrid laughed a little at her movements, to him Victoria was just a small little thing. 

“You had something that you wanted to show me.” Harry smiled. 

“Oh, yes.” Hagrid paused in getting out a frozen mouse out of his icebox. It was a small baby like one and Victoria was already excitedly bobbing her head in anticipation of the treat. “We’ll be getting to that shortly.” 

He was very excited and he was wearing that flower that was pretty ugly. He was ready for an attempted date and Harry would have liked for it to go well for him. 

“You look nice.” Harry ventured, “Wouldn’t be trying to impress someone would you?”

Hagrid shrugged, “Ah well… I wanted to try something new, don’t ya know its good for ya.” 

Harry nodded. “Would you like me to help with the flower.” 

Hagrid tilted his head, obviously confused by the way that his eyebrows raised. 

“Or would you like one for the lady you're trying to impress.” He winked. 

“Now Harry…” Hagrid started but Harry took out a small thimble and used one of the transfiguration spells that he had been working on. The thimble shifted into a very delicate Lotus flower that Harry conjured a mason jar over to him to hold it. He then set about turning the jar into a crystal glass that wasn’t too hard considering that it was a first-year spell. 

“There something to give her besides the surprise that you're planning on showing her and me.” 

“Ah, about that... uhhh. You can’t be seen there.” Hagrid fidgeted and Victoria held on for dear life as he did so. 

“No and that’s fine, I have the cloak.” Harry smiled. 

Hagrid finished heating up the mouse and Victoria happily swallowed it whole. She then let herself he handed off to Harry. 

“I want more.” Victoria yawned, curling around his neck and shoulders. 

“That would be greedy,” Harry told her matter of factually. 

Madame Olympe Maxime did end up following Hagrid to where the dragons were. She had liked the gift and had to put it somewhere inside. Hagrid was free of ministry charges so he could use magic to an extent again, but he was not as trained as one could be. Harry ventured that he only knew some of the second year spells. Things like warming charms, and slight but not transfiguration spells. It was sort of sad to hear Hagrid admit to not knowing that much about magic. 

Harry endured their rather terrible flirting as they made it all the way there. This time, however, Harry was able to hear the roaring and it almost sounded like words. 

“Fire lizardsss.” Victoria complained to him as they got close, “sssstole parts of our language and butcher it like ratssss.” 

Now that he was straining to listen he could make out a few words, they were very broken and near gibberish in between but he could make out the words. He would never have been able to tell what they were saying in his original timeline because he had not been conversing near hourly with a snake. 

“OUT.” and “DIE.” Coming from an all too familiar dragon. 

The others were more raring thing like “STAY BACK” and “EAT YOU.” 

“Ssssee.” Victoria hissed, “No class whatssso ever.” 

Harry nodded in agreement, though he couldn’t help but smile away from his snake. He could speak dragon it seemed. When he thought about it, it really was not so much of a stretch. Some dragons came to look very snake-like and if they evolved in other ways they would pass the language down. 

He was already rethinking how to approach the first task before he was going to hit it with some powerful confusion spells and shield whatever he had to with defensive spells. He could always transfigure a coin or something in his pocket into a broom if he was struggling to get closer. He had been practicing some rather elaborate dives as of late just in case the Horntail decided to get loose and chase him again. 

But now there was the chance to try and talk to the thing to confuse it or to get it to agree to give him the egg. He was sure that the dragon would not be happy with it’s current situation and Harry was pretty sure that he could reason with it that way. But then again it was a nesting mother. How horrible must they really be to take a mother from her eggs? No wonder she was so pissed off. She might not want to give it up just on the principle that it felt like it was her own. 

“Could I talk to a fire-lizard,” Harry asked Victoria as they were headed back towards the castle. He had let Hagrid know that he would have to see him later as he didn’t want to get into too much trouble for slinking out of the castle. 

“Why would you want too.” Victoria sounded insulted by the idea. “They hardly can sssspeak and are extremely sssstupid.” 

“Have you ever talked one before?” Harry doubted that she had and that she was on again about how snakes were the real superior species. 

“No, but usss snakes know thisss.” She stated. “My great-great-grandmother talked to one and sssaid so.” 

“But I could talk to one.” Harry tried to clarify. 

“Yesss.” Victoria looked at the sky which was her way of expressing the equivalent of an eye roll. “But not in the polite manner that we are. You have to be a lot louder.” 

“So I have to scream at it.” Harry noted. 

“No, you have to hissss loudly at it.” Victoria turned back to him blinking boredly. 

How did one hiss loudly? Perhaps he had to roar at it. 

That evening when he returned Ron was up. He narrowed his eyes at him as he set Victoria in her basket. 

“Look this has got to stop.” Harry finally sighed out. “I didn’t enter my name in that tournament and you know it. I know that you do. The whatever the hell this is, has to stop, either you are sorry about hurting my feelings and about accusing me of lying or your not. Which is it.”

Ron again made a face.

“You are my friend or your not. I am very sick of Hermione having to choose between us and play messenger if you want her to tell me something. So….?” Harry gestured. 

Ron didn’t say anything, he looked like he wanted to and that gears were turning in his head but no apology came so Harry waved his hand and he was in PJs and then shut the curtains that were around his bed to allow for Ron to think hard over it all. 

  
Harry took Hermione out for a stroll around the lake to tell her about the first task. He insisted that his vision about fighting a dragon had paid off and that he had been practicing spells. She believed him of course but had some suggestions on other books that Harry could look into just in case. 

Harry distracted her from that by asking how her research in Goblins was going. She told him how she had read up on all the wars that wizards had, had with them and about some of the unfair sale prices for the hard work that Goblins put into foraging things such as swords and artwork. 

“Not a trace of magic used in the molding.” She sighed, “They purify the gold with runes and spells, but create the designs and decoration all by hand.” 

Harry in the next hour learned more about craftsmanship and foraging than he ever wanted to know in his life. It was interesting, he just couldn’t believe that Hermione read so much about it. When he suggested that she try to take a smithing course to learn how to actually do it beyond theory Hermione launched into brainstorming if it were possible to train with Goblin’s rather than wizards so that she could get to know their culture better. Harry suggested that she talk to some people that had dealings with Goblins to at least earn herself introductions before trying anything like that or learn basic smithing so that she could show them her work and if she impressed them maybe they would teach her. Goblins were not the friendliest of creatures to wizards and Harry through listening to Herminie rant was beginning to know why. 

After studying a bit in the library Harry slipped off to warn Cedric about the dragons. It was only fair that he be on the same playing field. Cedric was as skeptical as he was last time but Harry really didn’t care if he believed him or not. It wasn’t like he would have to rely on the other’s kindness for the second task. 

He spent Monday practicing spells in the room of requirements, and Victoria helped him learn some basic snake insults for humans that might help with earning a few points with his dragon. She still thought that it was stupid to try to talk to it but Harry insisted that he would at least try to reason with it before he hurt the poor thing. 

He didn’t necessarily think that dragons were wonderful creatures like Hagrid but he did understand that he wouldn’t want to be forced into fighting anyone and that dragon was being forced to do just that with her eggs being held hostage. 

The day of the tournament Harry had himself a cup of coffee a large one. Victoria was antsy. She didn’t like that she wouldn’t be able to be with Harry when he was fighting the dragon. It didn't matter that Hermoine had promised to take good care of her when Harry was fighting, she was still bitter about it.

Harry did not have the heart to tell Victoria that her way of wanting to protect her hatchling, would most likely would piss the dragon off even more. Insulting the dragon by telling it that it was not as wonderful as a snake would for sure be a good way to get that thing blowing fire at him faster than the last time. 

He handed Victoria over to Hermione as he was called to the champion tent. 

Hermione whispered niceties at her as she held the large snake. Harry could hear Victoria hissing something about how she would bite her if she attempted to put her in a bag of some sort. She knew that Herminioe no matter where she was carried a big bag of books and did not want to be squished. 

Time was fast like it did the last time with the dragons in the order that they would fight them. Harry sat in one of the nearby chairs and started transfiguring blades of grass into clovers. 

When his whistle blew Harry stepped out into the area carefully knowing that the dragon would first try to get him with her tail. He was right and he easily moved behind some rocks after his first dodge. 

“HELLO,” Harry called out to the dragon. The dragon roared something back that did not sound like a greeting. 

Great….

He remembered that not all words would translate, hi seemed too much of a human word. 

“GREETINGS,” Harry said again, with more feeling and louder. This caused the dragon to pause. Harry stepped then out from behind the rock, gripping his wand in case he had to hit it with hex or put up a shield. 

“GREETINGS. MEAT.” The dragon spoke back holding off on its attack, now that she was interested. Her large scales puffed out as she was thinking about blowing fire at him. Her long spines and spikes were sticking every which way and sparkled in the cool day’s sun. 

“GREETINGS BEAUTIFUL.” He smiled at her. “YOUR SCALES ARE VERY LOVELY.” 

He knew that if snakes like to be complimented that dragons would probably also as they were vain creatures, all the books that he had read told him as such. Of course, they never had to speak to one before. 

“MEAT.” She repeated. “HAIR NOT TOO UNSIGHTLY.” 

Well, he supposed that was a compliment, her teeth were still bared though not giving him anything to really work with. 

“WONDROUS DRAGON WITH CURVED GLITTERING WINGS.” Harry complimented further and the dragon tilted her head the bulge under her neck shrinking just slightly. “I WAS WONDERING IF I COULD HAVE THAT EGG.” Harry politely said, pointing to the golden egg that was at her feet. Her long talons were carefully posed over the egg as a means to protect it from harm. 

“MY EGG.” She roared back. “MINE.” She hit her tail at the rock that he was standing next to. 

He had to take a step to the side to dodge chunks of it. 

“WELL, YOU SEE IT’S A FAKE,” Harry told her as calmly as possible. 

“NO FAKE.” She cried out angrily. “NO FAKE. MINE.” 

She breathed fire at this and Harry had to shield it. His best spell held against the blow and the crowd cheered in disbelief. Harry ignored them and waited till the ground in front of him stopped glowing. The Horntail made another heavy attack of flames and Harry just moved closer. 

“IT’S FAKE.” He repeated when she was catching her breath and she swiped at him as he was near to her now. She moved back holding the egg carefully, not believing him. 

“MY EGG.” She swatted, repeating for him to back off. Which he did to a safer distance. 

“YOUR EGGS AREN’T GOLD,” Harry told it. 

Horntail eggs were black and brown, they were larger and they needed to be heated repeatedly to be kept healthy by dragon breath. The other things around it were not her eggs either, her eggs were back at the campsite. All that was there were enchanted stones to look like them. 

She stilled at that. But then angry swung her tail harder and faster. “MY EGGS.” 

“NOT YOURS, YOURS ARE WAITING FOR YOU.” Harry cried out to her as he was hit this time by it. It stung, he could feel a little bit of blood trickling from where he hit the rock, luckily the spikes hadn’t gotten him. 

He was really considering just blasting her, but as he looked up and seemed hurt enough the dragon paused in her attacks to check her eggs. She smelt the eggs one by one, inspecting them and then started to thrash and screech. 

“FAKE! FAKE! FAKE!.” She howled in despair and Harry was pretty sure that Victoria was only slightly right about them not being the smartest for that would be the first thing that he checked if he was a mother. 

“KILL.” She spat and something else that was not understandable, she was now viciously attacking him. 

And Harry hit her with a few spells that stilled her. They wouldn’t have hurt, not with her thick hide but they were enough to make her pause to try to gather up enough heat to make another fire attack. 

“I DON’T HAVE YOUR EGGS BUT I CAN TAKE YOU TO THEM.” He called at her and she stopped her rampage. “ALL I WANT IS MY EGG BACK.” 

The dragon looked at the golden egg and then back at Harry, she must have decided that he was the rightful owner and started to bob her head much like Victoria. “YES, YOU GIVE EGGS I GIVE YOU EGG.” 

He smiled. “FOLLOW ME THEN.” He faked shooting a few spells at her and the chains on her feet snapped and so did the big one. He waved his wand and transfigured a stone into a broom, he dove and at the egg and missed purposely as the large dragon took off to follow him back towards the forbidden forest and back towards her babies. 

If anyone was watching they would have thought that the dragon behind him was angry and chasing after him with how fast she was flying and how close she was open-mouthed to Harry, but she was interested in getting what was hers back so there was probably only an afterthought about eating him. 

The horntail unleashed itself back onto the dragon wrangler's tents and found her eggs rather quickly. It was so fast and people were too stunned to really do anything as she collected them in her jaws. She thanked Harry in a very snake-like manner and disappeared into the forbidden forest. 

Harry than just flew back to the area where everyone was watching the sky. He made a show of diving out of the clouds to grab it and held it up for them all to see. They all started cheering and Harry gave a huge smile and wave and made his way off of the field. 

Hermione embraced him and Victoria hissed upset to be caught towards the middle of that. Hagrid was beaming at him, and Mcgunagal was clapping her hands a bit together.

“That was an amazing transfiguration!” She smiled, he was glad she was noticing how much work he had put into learning that damn spell.

“Yes.” Hermione shook her head letting go of him, “I can’t believe that you did it.” 

“But what was with all the screaming Harry.” Hagrid asked and then everyone around him started nodding, Fred and Goerge that had snuck up included. 

Harry turned pink with embarrassment realizing that what the crowd must have saw him just screaming at the thing at the top of his lungs.

“You were just belting out roars at it,” Fred said catching the way that Harry seemed embarrassed. 

“Like you were trying to intimidate it or something,” George added. 

“I was talking to her.” Harry grabbed at his head. “Apparently snake language is very similar to dragon.” 

Victoria hissed distressed that he said that as she made her way up his arm and off of Hermione. 

“You were talk’in to her?” Hagrid looked mystified.

“Wicked.” The twins said in unison. 

“Yah Dragons are not very good at using parseltongue they more of speak a butcher version of it so our conversation boiled down to me telling her that the eggs were fake and her telling me that they were hers and basically to die.” 

Everyone seemed to accept that answer except for Hagrid that kept muttering on about how it was because they took her eggs away that she was so upset. It was then that he saw Ron, he was there standing much like he was the last time. 

“Harry whoever put your name in that goblet they really must be trying to do you in.”

“Caught on have you.” Harry said bemused by it but not entirely ready to forgive before he got his apology that he knew was coming. 

“Yeah look mate…”

“It's okay.” Harry insisted. 

“No…” Ron tried. 

Harry just smiled and then Ron did as well. They were back to being friends as if the last weeks had not happened, it melted away like rock did under dragon fire. Harry was whisked to the medical bay and while he was there Victoria grilled him on how he had been too nice to that winged dung bat. Harry never heard her sound so angry and worried before. 

“Talking with fire lizardsss.” She sighed finally giving up and just laying still. “You must like death.” 

After being helped Harry joined his friends at the scoreboard. Word traveled that he was talking to the dragon and everyone was gossiping loudly near him. Victoria leaning her head on Harry's and giving out loud very angry hisses did help to keep some of them away. Harry though could have done that himself with the way that he was using the makeshift broom to clear paths. He held the egg under his arm. It still smelled a little like the horntail and Harry wondered if they would chase her in the forbidden forest and even then if they could even find her. 

“I would say that you were the best," Ron was explaining, talking fast about the spell used and everything else that he had not been able to talk about before and was bursting at the seems to tell Harry. He smiled and looked up at the scoreboard that was the only thing that could change for this event.

8, 8, 9, 10, 4 the totals near identical to what they had been the last time. Harry shrugged not caring too much about the lack of one point. He was sure watching him scream at it and not that he was hurt was the reason that he had two 8’s this time around.

He was in second by that score and everyone seemed incredibly excited by the results except for of course choice Slytherins that probably were hoping that they would have seen him bleed a bit more or parish. Harry planned that after this he would take a bath, owl Sirius, and then well, have a little fun as he had literally secured himself a few months of easy studying water potions, or charms for his trip into the black lake. The worst-case could order some GillyWeed it would cost him some money but it was better than putting Snape at odds with him. He had a feeling that Snape would start to notice that some of his ingredients were going missing soon. 

Rita Skeeter did manage to track him down on his way back to the castle to offer him some congratulations, and Harry allowed her to join in on his walk for the sole purpose of allowing her in on knowing what the dragon had said and more about talking to dragons. He was sure that if it came down to it, if he could find a way to transcribe parseltongue that it really would help with dragon and snake relations. Rita ate that shit up, she even started asking a bit about Victoria who did like the attention that it bought her. 

His hope was later to use her as a mouthpiece of reason when people started to question the disappearance and weather the Dark Lord had returned because Harry knew that even if he stopped the graveyard incident then the man would find another way. Voldemort was many things but being a persistent pain in the ass was the biggest one. 

The party after his bath was amazing. He was more involved with everything this time around and spent most of it talking to the twins and Hermonie about dragons in general and other ideas he had if talking to it had not worked. He had left the egg in his room and this time round there was no screeching, that disturbed everyone but there was certainly hundreds of questions about what would be inside.

Harry took the time with the twins to talk to them about how he was interested in opening his own sort of side business of Magical buttons and they eagerly agreed to test on some of the ones that Malfoy had made and see if they could offer any tips on that. 

In the following days Harry got many letters none of them from the person that he wanted to hear from, his Godfather had yet to send an owl. Harry figured that he was okay, but it was a bit disappointing to wait. He got plenty of letters though most of them having to do with Dragon Language that had now sparked news all over. A few people said that he was full of it, for lack of a better word. But others were already launching into theories about how to better adapt snake speak to that. 

Harry did write a few back on pretense that he really did care about finding a way in which to write it down if people really did wish to speak to snakes. That launched possibly an actual internship over the summer. Harry would love to be anywhere but the Dursleys. 

Winter had come and Victoria got very sleepy she didn’t wish to hibernate as there was no real need to, as she was now a more of domestic snake, that enjoyed heated stones and the small snake tube-like sock that Hermoine had knitted for her so that she could continue to be with Harry in the rather chilly in some places part of the castle. She did not have to eat as much now and was content to tricking people when in her sweater that she was a scarf and then startling them when she moved. Harry was sure that she had gotten several Gryffindors with her trick and a few people from other houses.

The Skwerkts were not at all pleasant and Harry considered buying Hagrid some lesson books for Christmas if it mean that he wouldn’t have to deal with the things anymore. Malfoy was hiding as well as a few others in Hagrid's cabin as the things had become over 6ft in length and were scurrying angrily around the pumpkin patch. Harry wasn’t interested in hiding as much as he was interested in taking note in the way that the things at least somewhat were better with Hagrid trying to round them up than the others. Harry did join in though with conjured reinforced rope that helped to tie the things down so that they would not be such issues. 

Later he told Victoria about how the Slytherins had hid and she complained that those hatchlings needed to learn how the wild was or they were really going to get themselves eaten. Harry was thinking about that statement even days after as the real world would come knocking on their doors soon and it would bring war and force them to take aside. They were kids really, and the reality of that weighed a bit heavy on his chest. He had to figure out a way to give them a wake-up call. 

In the coming month Harry remembered that Dobby was in the castle and so was Winkie. His visit with Dobby was to bring him some fancy socks and to express that he was very happy that Dobby had secured work. He also apologized to Winkie about her dismissal and that when he had a house of his own he would very much like to have her help in running the household. This had made Dobby perhaps jealous, Harry had then told Dobby that he was free and if he wished to work for Harry that he would employ him as well. 

He had plans to rebuild his family home in Godric's hollow, as the old black estate wouldn’t be left to him if he had anything to say about it. Keeping Sirius alive would probably result in a bunch of fluxes but if Harry rode the waves of that correctly he should still be able to keep some of his original timeline intact. 

It was a nice Friday afternoon that it was brought up the topic of the Yule Ball. 

“Potter a word.” McGonagall held him after class. “For the ball champions and their partners must open the dance.”

Harry nodded pretending to think about it. 

“Make sure that you do not break this tradition as you are a representative of the school.” 

“Don’t worry.” Harry mock put his hand over his chest as if making a promise, “I already know the perfect girl to ask.”

  
Harry sat at the Gryffindor table debating on how exactly to ask her. He had been going through a list of very stupid ways in his head for a couple of days. Girls were complicated things after all, even the ones that seemed a bit odd. He had to make sure to ask her so that she put herself down on the list of students that were staying at Hogwarts, she wasn’t a fourth year after all. 

Now he knew that he needed a date. He also knew that he was technically the only a year older than her at this point and that it wasn’t that weird to want to have a relationship with someone that was a little younger. It was just that Harry mentally was older. He felt like sort of a creep thinking about the age difference 17 technically compared to a 13-year-old. He knew that Viktor was 17 and he asked out Hermione who had just turned 14 so perhaps it was not that weird but still. 

He definitely felt a bit weird by it. 

He frowned at his mash potatoes. 

They were though going as friends so perhaps that was not so bad. He didn’t really think he was ready for any sort of relationship looking back at it. What he had with Ginny was not the best example of love to be had. He knew that he had liked her, and loved her enough to want to keep her safe but he wasn’t exactly sure if the romance would have died after the war. 

He was unsure really about relationships, being the only real one that he had was his brief one with Ginny. Would it not be better to learn what he was looking for in a partner? 

“Something on your mind Harry?” Ron asked between bites of his chicken. 

Harry shook his head. Victoria slithering out of her place in his book bag. 

He should just do it. 

He took a deep breath conjured up some pretty bluebells knowing that they were very important magical flowers, they could keep nightmares away, though they also could be considered bad luck. Something that was pretty but also something that could invite trouble. It was the perfect definition of her really. He added some buttercups because they represented fun and childishness. Which was really what he was looking for, and then lastly some snowdrops as they were for hope. 

Hermione raised an eyebrow at his choices and Harry shrugged, as he met her eyed tying the whole thing together with some twine he had in his bag. He was getting a couple of looks now, but he didn’t care. He took out an ink bottle and quill and he as neatly as possible, which in his case was not all that neat, wrote ‘Will you go to the dance with me?’

He then wrapped the flowers just slightly at the bottom with a page from one of his favorite newspapers, just for the weirdness within it but also for the support that he had gotten from the man that wrote it. 

He then stood and headed over to the Ravenclaw table, it felt like all the eyes in the room were on him as he passed up the 7th years, 6th years, then the 5th years. Cho now was looking at him and he smiled a little at her but continued on his way to the very end of the table where a girl was sitting reading a book that was falling apart by the looks of it, an old one, a muggle one that Harry recognized to be Alice in Wonderland. 

She could be the real one the way that her blond hair was pushed back by her wand tucked behind her ear. 

“Hello.” Harry politely smiled at her and those big sliver eyes looked up at him in wonder. “I know that we haven’t spoken, but I have really liked you for a while now.” 

She blinked at him. “Harry Potter.” Her soft voice answered in slight amazement. 

Oh yes, every single person in the hall was watching him now, even Draco had seemingly started to chock on his food. He would probably be not hearing the end of this any time soon, but who cared. He knew who his friends were. 

“These are for you.” He handed her the flowers. “I really would like to ask you something Luna.” 

“Bluebells bring bad luck if you are to bring them inside.” Luna interrupted, as she touched one with her painted fingernails. Her red earrings dangled as she looked down to cress them. “I heard a story once of a fairy that trapped her lover forever in a never-ending sleep by using them.”

“Well, they are poisonous.” Harry chuckled now slightly nervous that she would say no for whatever the reason was. He would never live it down if she did. “Don’t be brewing any tea with them.” 

She smiled at that. “You have given me a lot of things that could be made into poison Harry.”

“True.” Harry smiled a little again. “Though I am fond of the story behind snowbells. They say that they were created by spring fairies as a symbol of hope that eventually all things will work out, regardless of the coldness of the world or lack of sun.” 

Luna nodded her hair swayed with the force of it. “I have never heard of that before.” 

“Well best stories are those that are lost to most people.” Harry shrugged. 

“Were you going to ask me something?” Luna prompted putting the flowers down on the table and closing her book. 

“Ah, yes.” Harry would have smacked himself in the head if it would not have alerted everyone how their conversation was going. “I was hoping that you would be my date to the Yule Ball.” 

Her eyes widened a tad. “Me?” She asked. 

“Well if you would feel more comfortable going as friends that would be okay, you don’t have to be my date.”

“I don’t really know you.” Luna tilted her head, “And you have given me quite the amount of dangerous plants.” 

“We could hang out more if you like, get to know each other better.” He rubbed at his head, this was not exactly going how it would in his head. 

“You misunderstand me.” Luna smiled just slightly, “I would like to go with you, and I look forward to learning about the mysterious Harry Potter.”

“Just Harry is fine.” He nodded his head and let out a sigh of relief.

“Just Harry then.” She giggled to herself at her own joke. “Would you like to sit?” 

“Sure, I love the book that you are reading by the way. Not many wizards read Muggle stories though.” Harry sat next to her.

“No, but best stories are those lost to most people.” Luna propped the book back onto her lap. “Between you and me, I think that rabbit is a rather odd fellow.” 

He must have been if Luna said that, and Harry decided to prompt her to tell him more about it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

“So Luna Lovegood Harry?” Hermione asked the day after when they had time to kill between classes. The next class would be a defense against the dark arts, which had gone from what had once been his favorite subject to his least, a year earlier than expected. 

“She’s lovely isn't she?” Harry smiled a little, not really wanting to get into it with Hermoine over what did and did not exist. He really did not like people calling her Loony. He had told her that it was an insult though she had been seemingly trying to convince herself that it was an endearment. 

Harry was rereading a copy of Alice and Wonderland he had borrowed a copy from the Muggle studies section in the library. He was enjoying the reread but he did not see Luna’s interpretation of the rabbit within the pages. 

“I suppose so, but well she believes in just about anything.” Hermione ventured. 

“She believes in things as long as there is no proof that they don’t exist.” Harry put a small piece of parchment into his book to hold the place. “Believe it or not there is a difference.” 

“But the articles that her father writes about.” Hermione frowned.

“The Quibbler is much like the gossip magazines in the Muggle world you just have to enjoy it for what it is.” Harry sighed. “I like some of the thoughts behind the stories, what does it matter if they are or aren't true if they don’t hurt anyone and are enjoyable.”

“I suppose... “ Hermione trailed off, “But how did you know that you liked Luna.”

“What do you mean?” Harry’s brow furrowed. 

“What I mean is that you didn’t show too much interest in girls, and no offense, but then suddenly you ask her out. How did you know that you wanted to, you know go with her?”

Harry blinked. “Are you asking me for relationship advice?” 

Her face turned bright red and she hid a bit behind her hair. “Well, that and I’m your best friend I thought you would have told me if you liked anyone by now.”

“Hermione, I liked her for a while.” As a friend, his mind added. “I guess I just wanted to know her, the real her that wasn’t the side that everyone else thought that they saw. She’s just unique.”

It all was true so it was not exactly like he was lying. Luna was someone that he was not that close to, and always wished he was. She was brave, she was kind, and she got him in a lot of ways. She knew the pain of loss. She was very bright in ways that others just didn’t see, as some of the things that people claimed were nonsense were in fact true. 

“Okay.” Hermione nodded to herself. “And how do you know if someone likes you?” 

“Well in girls cases its very obvious,” Harry looked over to where Krum was standing trying to read through a couple of books. There were girls that were giggling near him and whispering to each other.

Hermione let out a soft sigh, as she followed his gaze. They lapsed back into silence as and Harry went back to his book, until Hermonie started clearing her things. He glanced over at the clock it was nowhere near time to head out. He raised an eyebrow at her as she paused in her movements. 

She sat back down then all packed up. “Harry how do you know if boys like you.” 

He stared at her.

“Look I don’t want to embarrass myself into thinking that someone likes me that doesn’t.” She defended. 

“If a guy likes you, he probably is staring at you and trying to figure out how to approach you.” Harry rubbed his head his face heating slightly. 

“Speaking from experience Harry?” Hermione smiled.

“Yah he trailed off.” As it had been Cho that he had a crush on for a very long time and he had tried to get himself the courage to ask her, on many occasions and failed in the end. She would be happier this time around as Cedric would ask her, and would be alive after the tournaments to properly date her.

Hogwarts was alive with the plans for the ball. Everyone was planning outfits, gossiping on who asked who, and speculating what the dance hall would look like. There were just as many not so nice things floating around about Harry’s apparent love interest in Luna Lovegood as there were welcoming ones. 

“She is a bit odd, but he probably can see past that.” were among the many whispers that he had overheard. 

Molfoy took to quoting the Quibbler and it’s most out-there articles. 

Luna did not seem bothered by him doing this and so Harry thanked Draco for supporting his girlfriend by buying her father's great work, and praised him on the fact that he was so interested he would take to memorizing bits of it to quote it. That really had shut Malfoy down because any time that he would get mad about the audacity of Harry suggesting that he would like such drivel, Harry would bring up that he was still reading it and that he would be more than happy to sit chat with him about select articles with Luna. 

Victoria did not understand the concept of a ball, though she complained that it must have been a special time in mammal life with all the things she had heard about it. Harry didn't fail to notice that it had infected every part of a conversation in the school. Teachers were having their lessons crawl because some people could not pay attention, and no amount of threatened lost points could get Snape’s classroom to go silent for long. Victoria asked if it was like Adder Dancing, and Harry while not knowing what exactly that was, figuring that it had to do with courtship agreed. 

“Oh I want to ssssee how you mammals do it.” She had hissed. 

Harry was not entirely sold that he should bring her. He felt that it really should be a night for him to be alone and she had taken that to mean that he wanted to court his potential mate properly and that a mother should let her hatchling be. Victoria though did plan to most likely slink off so that she could watch people interact at a distance. Harry could just hope that she stayed out of too much trouble because as she was a snake of his she was bound to find some of it. 

Harry spent a lot of time with Luna. She was more than happy to sit and read up on weird things when Harry did his research about magical plants. She would interrupt him from time to time, to point out something she thought was interesting in what she was reading. Harry welcomed the distractions, it made sure that there was never too dull of a moment.

Dating Luna was like dating the wind. Luna picked things up whenever she felt like it and there could be no real reason for it other than something had caught her interest. And once it was captured, she would want to explore it. She would want to chat about it and expand on it and Harry liked that. It meant heading out of the castle to look for unique insects or fairy patches. It meant climbing trees or skipping stones to see the large squid's tentacles leave the water. 

Luna never cared about his fame, which was one of the reasons that he liked his other friends, she never interrogated him if he went silent for long patches of time. He appreciated that about her. He wouldn’t say that he felt anything really romantic for her, but he did like the way that she would skip thought the tall piles of snow and the way that it would kick up around her in fine mists. He liked her smile, and he liked feeling her warm hand take his. 

They were sitting during the one break that they shared on a Thursday afternoon. Victoria was laying across his lap. Harry had shown Luna his favorite corridor in the castle that had a very large window to look out at the courtyard below. The bench-like sill was perfect to relax on when one wanted to be alone. 

Victoria moved when she seemed to notice something, her eyes dilated slightly with anticipation and her tongue flicked. 

“Mouse.” Harry told Luna as she looked up from her homework reading. 

She should have done it earlier but she had thought she had seen a moving shadow all by itself and had tried to follow it before it could take someone's things. She claimed that shadows liked to take small things like quills from people. Harry wouldn’t know anything about it, but he did think it would be kind of cool if they were real. 

Luna nodded. “You seem to know what she is thinking, is it nice talking to a snake-like that?” 

“Well I consider her to be one of my best friends.” Harry watched as Victoria slithered to the floor and proceeded to make a move on her prey that had yet to notice her.

Luna smiled though she could see that the mouse that Victoria had bitten was gone within seconds as it was crushed by her large head. She then slithered back towards Harry that put his hand down so that she could use that as a way to climb back up onto the sill.

“Does your mate want one?” Victoria blinked looking between Harry and Luna, as Luna was giving off her thoughtful vibes. 

“No, I think that she is good thanks.” Harry smiled slightly. 

Luna pet along Victoria's back by the tail that was facing her. Victoria looked over again at her and laid more flat allowing the petting to continue, with a slight sigh. 

“Do you think that you could teach me to speak to her?” Luna asked. "It looks like fun." 

“It’s not a very easy thing to learn, I think I was just born with the gift to do it.” Harry shrugged. 

“Oh.” She sounded a little disappointed.

“I didn’t say that it was impossible to learn.” Harry tried to turn the gloomy look to a better one. He found that he much preferred a smiling Luna than one that looked a tad sad. “I am going to try to teach some people it or build a codex for it so that other wizards can talk to snakes and dragons.” 

“I would like to learn how to talk to them as well.” Luna said dreamily. "I would want to ask them what it is like to fly."

Victoria hissed low at that. “Fire lizardssss.” 

“They are really not as bright as you think.” Harry said to sooth Victoria. “I’m more of just using the idea of talking to dragons to help people learn how to speak it so people won't fear them or snakes so much, like Victoria.” 

“So I can learn.” Luna leaned a little in.

“Yes, I am sure that you can.” Harry didn’t know if that was true or not but he was willing to give trying to teach her a shot. 

“Teach me how to say friend to her.” Luna grinned at Victoria that huffed by the action. 

“Friend.” Harry hissed, he did like the idea of the two of them getting along.

Luna let out a very funny hissing sound that was not even close to anything. Harry laughed a little the way that her cheeks puffed up as she tried again. She did not mind his laughing, she might have even done a couple more horribly on purpose. 

“Friend.” He hissed again after he was done laughing. 

“Fffffffff.” Luna tired again. 

“F-r-i-e-n-d.” Harry slowed it out for her.

“Ffffffffddtttt.” Luna managed. 

“Close.” Harry encouraged. 

“Not even closssse” Victoria sighed. 

“Fffffffrrreeed.” Luna gave it her all. 

Victoria moved away after this, back towards Harry’s bag. “I bore of thisssss.” It was obvious by her tone that she was not upset just tired of listening to her beautiful language butchered. 

“Have I said something insulting?” Luna looked concerned. 

“Not at all.” Harry’s smile widened. “She’s just tired.” 

“Oh, well tell her by the next time I see her that I’ll have it down.” 

It was Friday and the last day of the term. Snape had made sure that the end of the term there was a large test as a way to make sure that he finished up the curriculum before they went on break and forgot everything that he taught them. At least that was what Harry tried to tell himself the reason for it was because it really felt like it was his last-ditch effort to get people to pay attention to him the last few days before they were free. But if you asked Ron it was because he thought that Snape was trying to torcher them. 

Hermione had run through her notes hundreds of times. Harry who had taken the test before but really didn’t remember that much of what was on it and had taken to studying next to her in the common room. Potions were later in the day, so it was alright to last-minute study. Ron did not seem to care too much about it though.

“It’s Christmas, why should I care what the scaly sleazeball has on it.” Ron muttered as they headed for class. Hermione had given him one last lecture as they had made their way down the staircases about how he should care because his grade now could dip towards Poor. 

Harry crafted an antidote that involved a water snake’s scales, he was not sure if that was a hint to remember not to bring Victoria to class next term or because Snape was messing with him because he hated her so much. Harry had no one to blame but himself for that. He had, after all, told Snape that he would die to a snake. It was one of the things that he was working on of course so that it wouldn’t happen. 

Snape walked around the classroom vigilantly watching and criticizing potions as he passed, it was a test but Snape was never one to hold back when destroying someone's dreams of passing or causing someone to second guess what they were about to put into their mixtures. 

Harry himself did not find his test to be all that hard, the extra studying with Hermione had paid off. He scooped his up with a small ladle and poured it into a waiting vile. He then handed that off to Snape for his examination. 

He was about to sit down when Snape spoke to him, loud enough for those around him to hear. “Potter stay after.” 

“Sir?” Harry raised an eyebrow. In the past, he might have demanded what he did wrong, because it hadn’t been anything, but not now. He preferred not to make big scenes. 

“Stay after.” Harry sighed and went back to his desk pulling out the Quibbler and reading it over. There was a very interesting article about how then Ministry was destroying an odd plant that had sprung up overnight in England. There was an illustration of a Hand that was growing out of the ground the thing gripped and released every few seconds on the page. Hand plants? He had never heard of such a thing, but there seemed to be at least a real hand under that soil. He could ask Neville about it. 

When the class was over. Snape made sure that every single one of the students had left the room before casting a silencing charm. 

“You wanted to talk to me, sir?” Harry kept his hands in his robe pockets, playing with the coin that Luna had given him, it was a Muggle American Penny that her father had found and was supposed to be lucky. She had given him it because she told him that he would probably need it more than him because she wasn’t taking a test. 

“I have a lead in that potion that you were inquiring about.” Snape whisked his wand and a very old black leather-bound book came out of what would have been his personal cupboard that Harry knew from experience was heavily locked under powerful enchantments. 

“Its a blood ritual, an old one.” Snape turned the very dark looking book's pages, it had very grotesque images on the inside of what he could make out in the fast movement to get to the page. It was handwritten and it was old. It smelled like it had been wet for a very long time and then dried out again. Snape found whatever page that he was looking for and turned the book over to Harry so that he could read the writing. It made him wonder for a moment where someone would find a book like this, and then part of him was not really sure that he wanted to know.

“There are many potions that are supposed to bring a person back to life, that doesn’t mean they work. But this one..." Snape trailed off

____________________________________________________________________________________

_ Soul Retrieval and Restoration of Life. ___

_ It is with great interest that I document what little knowledge of this potion that I was able to gather. It should be noted that this is old magic, older than I myself am. I encountered it upon my visit deeper into the unknown regions of the inland. There are older Witches located there that have been studying things that I myself have not been able to dream of. Old potions and methods of cursing that do indeed cause harm miles away from the caster. I have in the best of my ability sought to document the way in which one can take a sprit holding vessel, or soul shard as the coven puts it, and reanimate the body of a dead person or in some cases create the soul a new flesh. I do request of the reader and advise, as I have noted in simular rituals and spells contained in these pages, that no such feat as what is about to be described is attempted. Things can quickly go wrong and the person brought back can become a very foul creature if done incorrectly, or so I have been told._

_ _ _ ____________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

Harry scanned quickly through the paragraphs as most of it was a warning or the horror that could come about. It was a bit disturbing to know that there were people that were practicing such magic, but then he understood the reason that someone would possibly want to go through such extream lengths to bring someone back. Not that he would do it, but he could understand it. 

“Potter, don’t read every word.” Snape snapped, “Just look at the ingredients that are proposed.” 

He sounded a bit concerned as if Harry was finding the information fascinating. In a way he was... but then the darkest magics and human cruelty was like a train wreck that some times a person just kept watching because they needed to know how it all ended. 

Harry skimmed through the thing down to images that were drawn of the ingredients, there was a human bone present that seemed to be a femur, the description noted that the bone should be from the biological father and be a larger bone. 

So far that fit. 

There was a note of getting flesh from someone that was close as in loyal, a servant of a similar cult / in service of the faith and or person that the ritual was to bring back. It was a large portion of flesh and it was shown in great drawn bloody detail a large fragment of human flesh cut or rather flayed off from a limb. 

But lastly besides some other things that he had not heard of there was blood from an enemy, it didn’t require much, though for best results there was a mention for a larger quantity than a few drops. He felt very sick. Thinking about it. 

The rest was the set up for the potion, a death was to call the spirit to a new body that would be foraged, and it must be done when the moon was full.

Now Harry knew that the spirit did not have to be called as Voldie would be there in a weakened state, but still this ritual and potion were made with death and blood. 

Wonderful thing magic....

“The moon when it is full this year towards the end of it?” Harry looked up. Pretending to try to deduce when he would be in that graveyard when he knew full well that it would be during the final task. 

Snape smiled slightly, it was hardly noticeable because that man did not smile much, it was just a slight curve of the lips. “Not as dense as some would believe you to be Potter.” He held up a piece of parchment that had the possible full moon dates. 

“Brilliant.” Harry smiled. “We have a starting point.” 

__ “We have a bit more than that.” Snape argued. “By the looks of things, this is a very delicate potion and needs to be completed with a lot of care. The Dark Lord would not be able to come back if some of the criteria is not met, or he could be delayed if there are other sorts of issues with timing.”_ _

_ _ _ _“Wonderful so I just have to make sure that I don’t end up in that graveyard entirely and we should be fine. He needs my blood to complete it right?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“That is oversimplifying it. I am sure that he prefers killing you, as we both know that he really likes to attempt such feats. But I do think that someone else could work in your stead.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Harry was afraid of that. “He probably doesn’t have any shortness of enemies.” He sighed._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yes, his list probably wraps around this castle twice.” Snape put a hand to his lips thinking it all over. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“It says that the spirit has to be called.” Harry noted. His curiosity was perhaps getting the best of him, as he did not exactly need to know this to ruin the potion, now that he was sure that it was a very financial thing he could use to delay Voldemort's return with very little messing with. “How does one do that, besides fresh death, it seems.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Objects can tether souls to them, some ghosts are attached to the object that they were killed with or the spot that they died such as a house. My guess is that they can perform the ritual with such an object or in such a location._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“So the options are fuck with the potion or distroy the object that his ghostly soul is stored in.” Harry nodded knowing full well that the word he was substating onject with. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“To put it less cudely,” Snape's eyes darkened at him, “yes.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I haven’t had any other visions of him as of late. So I am guessing that it still takes place in that graveyard. I have really been practicing on shielding my mind as not to have them when I am sleeping or when I am in the middle of flying practice.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Snape rubbed still at his lips thinking. “If his soul is attached to an object we should figure out what it is. Perhaps telling Dumbledore of the matter is now of the utmost importance, as that object needs to be identified, found, and destroyed.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“He already had one object, the diary I destroyed my second year. Dumbledore I am sure knows that there are other objects.” _ _ _ _

_ _ __

_ _ _ Objects?” Snape asked he was now holding slightly onto the desk._ _ _

_ _ _ _

___He did say plural, didn’t he. _ _ _

_ _ _ _Damn…._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Harry shrugged. “Knowing him where there is one there is more.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You do not seemed bothered by this concept.” Snape seemed not quite himself at that. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I have seen some pretty messed up things, trust me it terrifies me, horrifies me the implications. But this isn’t the time to really panic if we can set him back by destroying the object or catch whoever helped him to make the potion we can put the whole thing on the back burner till he finds someone else to help him.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _There was nothing much to say after that. Harry suggested that they pick it all up after the holidays and if they were going to tell Dumbledore then they would do it then. The only positive thing that he could get out of all this was that Snape would possibly be looking out for the objects that he needed now if he could make him a list. And well when considering the lengths that Tom was going through for all this to work, Harry confidently knew that he really could fuck it up for him. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He was late to lunch but everyone was relieved when he did show._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“What did the lizard want?” Ron got defensive for him as Harry knew that he had been gone a long time. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Thought that I cheated because I was hissing to myself. I sometimes do that now, curse in snake under my breath without realizing it.” Harry lied, sparing them what the conversation really entitled and Snape’s reputation._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“What a sleazeball.” Ron shook his head. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Did he make you redo it Harry?” Hermione asked. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He nodded and then helped himself to some of the fish that was sitting on a large platter in front of him. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Geroge and Fred were sitting near by discussing queitly buesiness but when they saw him turned so that they could talk to their brother and him. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“So Harry’s got a date, have you got one yet?” Goerge asked Ron. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Ron shook his head. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Better hurry up then,” said Fred “Or all the good ones will be taken.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Who are you going with then?” Ron gripped his spoon just a little harder. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Angelina.” Fred said promptly._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You already have asked her?” Ron sounded surprised by that. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Oi Angelina.” Fed called to her as she was sitting down the table from them. She looked up and waved a tad. “Will you go to the ball with me?” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She paused for a moment as if looking him over before shrugging. “Alright.” She then turned back to her friends smiling slightly and continuing her conversation. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“There you go then.” Fred smirked and Harry was pretty sure that Ron’s spoon bent a little with the way he was pressing it into the table. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“He’s right.” Ron finally said, “I have to get a move on or I will end up with a troll.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Herminoe made a choking sound. “A what?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“A troll I would rather do that then go with someone that has ache problems or has a nose off center.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Hermione looked flabbergasted. “So you will have whoever will go with you as long as they looked nice?” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yah.” shrugged Ron. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I am going to bed.” Hermione announced and strode quickly out of the dinning hall. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Victoria that had chosen that moment to make her presence known. “I don’t understand why sssshe isss upset. It is a good thing to be choosy in matessss.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“She likes him.” Harry hissed back, knowing now that Hermione must have liked Ron long before sixth year when she had been broken hearted over it. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Oh.” Hissed Victoria, “Sssshes too good for him then, assss you mammalsss say.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _They were in the common room that night and Ron still hadn’t asked anyone, well actually he had failed in asking someone. He was pretty miserable it seemed over it but seemed a bit happier that Neville had failed in asking Hermione as she had already it appeared been asked by someone._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Harry did not laugh and Ginny noted that it seemed. Hermione came though the portrait and Ron looked at over at her. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You both missed supper.” She said pointedly._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Don’t worry.” Ginny smiled at her, Harry is helping Ron feel better about being turned down for the dance.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Thanks a lot Ginny.” Ron muttered angrily._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Oh all the good looking girls taken are they?” Herminoe raised an eyebrow. “Bet some of the ‘uglier ones’ are looking a lot better now aren't they?” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Even with her words Ron was now looking at Hermione like she was a solution. “Neville was right, Herminoe you are a girl.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Herminoe lost that seemingly triumphant look. “Oh well spotted, of course I am.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You could go withe me.” Ron said ignoring the way that Hermone seemed to have been put on edge with that comment. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“No I can’t I was asked.” She flushed a little. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“No you weren’t.” Ron said._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yes I was.” She spat back at him. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“No you said that to get rid of Neville.” Ron repeated. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I did not and he is rather nice, maybe if I hadn’t been asked I would have went with him.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“What?” Ron sputtered. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“He is a good guy.” Harry shrugged diplomatically, because Neville really was a nice person_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Hermione looked a bit relieved that Harry was on her side of this one. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Do you really have someone else?” Ron asked in disbelief._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I AM GOING WITH SOMEONE.” Hermione roared. “Is that so hard to understand?” and she started to head towards the girls staircase. Ginny stood to fallow. Harry stopped Hermione just before she was able to head up. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’m sorry that he is acting like this, we obviously knew that you were a girl. A wonderful one at that.” Harry added for good measure. “He’s just in a mood.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She nodded weakly, “I’d still like to be alone for a bit Harry.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He stepped out of her way and let her head up the stairs. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“She has to be lying.” Ron said as Harry returned to his place on the coach. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Harry shook his head, “She probably isn’t.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Who would ask her then?” Ron demanded and Harry just shrugged not wanting to ruin that surprise. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _As the days passed the excitement for the holidays could be found at every inch of the castle. Ron was relentless in asking Hermione who she was going with but she wasn’t budging and Victoria had taken to telling Harry that if Ron like Hermione that they should just Adder Dance and as that phase came to clear meaning into his head that it meant sex, that she was talking about sex, he had to drink a lot of pumpkin juice to forget about the image it had conjured. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Come now tell me who you’re going with.” Ron again asked._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“No.” Hermione said her noise slightly upturend. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Don’t tell me that someone asked that to the ball.” Draco had come up on them. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Malfoy do you ever tire of being insufferable?” Harry quickly stepped between Draco and Ron as to make sure that there was nothing that would be hurled at the other. “I mean with comments like that, I wonder if you really are incapable of being the slightest bit of a decent human being. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I am decnet to people not Mudbloods.” Draco sniffed. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Well, hi there Professor Moody.” Herminoe waved behind them. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Malfoy went pale and looked around frantically for Moody as he did that Hermione started to move their group away from him. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Jumpy ferret ain't he.” Ron laughed as Harry frowned just slightly. But then smiled when he noticed that Pig was flying toward them with a letter from Sirius, it was about time._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologize to those of you that read this bit earlier... I had saved it under draft then accidentally apparently posted it before editing was complete. It should read better now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

~~~ The fog swept through the graveyard. The slight chill to the air caused the breathing of a small thing that was close to the ground to come out in small puffs of smoke. The area around him was dark and the grass was high and weedy. There was the faintest bit of snow that was kicked up as he moved along the scene. Huge stones loomed overhead with trees that seemed immense and were barren. The grave was open and there was a shovel by it. 

‘Itsss done?’ the low voice rumbled as it looked at the stone. 

TOM RIDDLE 1943 

Was written in bold letters across the stone of a fallen angel. The carving seemed to weep with the wet-looking ice that formed around the eyes. The world rushed forward and then there was the hard flooring of an old home, the floor was smooth and as he moved he could see the outlines of footprints. 

“Nagini.” The voice was raspy. “Come.” ~~~~

Harry sat up in bed and his scar gave a hard throb. He had to find a way to block the dreams. It would be how Voldemort would figure out the connection but not exactly what it meant. He sighed. He thought that with work that he would be okay, but it seemed that now rather than blocking the advances in the dream world he was just remembering more dreams than he had originally. Not all that useful, unless the time stream decided that it would completely go topsy turvy. 

Harry sighed deeply shaking his head as he suited himself up for the cold weather, Hedwig needed a good fly and he himself needed some fresh air. Nightmares had a way of doing that to him. It was not really all that early, he had chosen to sleep in as it was the first few real days of the holiday and a break from everything seemed to have been in order. 

It seemed that Dark Lords didn’t take off for the Holidays. 

Luna was probably outside already among the drifts of snow that were shifting in the cool breeze. He liked to think she would find something out there among the snow to bring back or show him later, as anything was better than not having anything to do.

He had ordered his gillyweed and it would be arriving within the next few weeks, and he had secured his alternative methods if it were to have issues with it coming. He now knew a potion that could be brewed 48 hours before the event that allowed for underwater escapades and he also practiced the bubblehead charm in the prefect bathroom just to make sure that he would be covered on all bases. 

Sirius seemed worried about the person that put his name in the goblet and that Harry had not told him that his first task would involve fighting a dragon. Apparently Padfoot had laughed himself silly when he had found out about the dragon speak in the papers but never would have believed it was true if Harry had not said as much. Sirius had warned him not to grow complacent and that it was only the first task. Which Hermione was in agreeance with, and Ron was more or less optimistic that Harry would be fine as there couldn’t be anything that was worse than the dragon.

Oh if Ron only knew the half of it. 

Harry this time though was more prepared then he was the last time. But that left him a lot of time that he wasn’t really sure what to do with. He had tried all the spells he knew on Malfoys buttons and Fred and Goerge really didn’t have much else to go on, they were pretty busy with some of their new inventions. 

He knew that after the dance and the second task that things would wrap up rather quickly. He had a few ideas on how to end the potion, and he had a few ideas of what he could let Dumbledore in on if Snape wanted to go that route. But other than that he had nothing really to do. Classes were easy and he didn’t have much time to kill. 

He was looking forward to what the summer and what that would entitle because he wanted to pack it full of things to do. He planned on taking the internship for dragon and snake speech for a month and exploring Germany while he was there. Then he would be heading back to the Dursleys for the sole purpose of getting as many genetics books from the library as he could in order to help him prove the whole theory that Muggle Borns were just as great as half or more bloods. He could while he was in town take Muggle automobile training courses, vehicle upkeep could provide insight into how to best go about creating a less likely to malfunction flying car. He still had a lot of interest in driving around in his leisure rather than popping places. 

He passed in the corridors Cedric on his way to the owlery to pick up Hedwig. He waved and Cedric nodded, there was nothing else needed. The suits of armor were singing off-key Christmas carols and an all too familiar poltergeist was making up rude lyrics to go right along with them. 

Outside he felt the bite of the cold, he pulled his scarf up a bit as his glasses fogged due to the quick shift in temperatures. He cast a quick warming spell on himself and braved it further out into the cold. 

The snowdrifts pushed up past his ankle and he sank a bit as he moved through the mounds. It was wonderful outside, bright as if there was no end to the pale sky. The trees around him were heavy with the snow and their branches dipped. Hedwig soared upward and seemed to disappear in the land of white. Harry climbed down the slight incline that led to the school in favor of making his way towards the far tree line. There was shelter under the larger trees there and the snow way not so deep. He felt along the bark of older trees, feeling the groves of them under his gloves. The ground was uneven and he could feel the larger roots pushing their way through the ground and snow. He nearly fell as he made his way a bit further in. 

It all was just so peaceful. 

There was the sound of birds twittering, ones that had not flown away from the cold. A Waxling hopped along the branch above him. There was a flutter of wings of a small fairy that turned her white face to him, the bug blue eyes looked at him before flying off with immense speed. He moved further into the woods looking for nothing and something all at the same time. 

It was freeing to be there. 

The gray sky opened up in a small clearing. The ground was mostly ice and mud. The small swamp’s water was smooth like a mirror that he could see his reflection against the black color of it. It shimmered in the dim sunlight. He rubbed a gloved hand at the surface the ice was thick and he couldn’t see anything under it. I wondered if the lake never froze completely due to magic, because of the pure depth of it, or the turbulence of the things that lived in it. 

He looked into the eyes that his mother had and at the face that looked like his father. He looked at the mark that ran over his eye on his forehead, a jagged mark that marked the possible entry of Voldemort. The thing that marked the end of his parents and for him the start of it all. It really wasn’t fair. He could slice everything a thousand ways, but nothing about his life was currently changing the fate that would come for him. That there was a shard of the dark lord still in there. But then if he wanted to get all philosophical there was dark to every person, his just happened to be fed by a shard of Voldemort’s soul. 

Dumbledore knew currently there was that small fragment there or he didn’t... He cared for what was to happen to Harry or he was okay with sacrificing him if it meant saving the light side and nothing had ever really meant anything. Dumbledore was a gray area that the more he thought about the more that he felt used by him. He still could respect the man, call him a somewhat friend, but he knew now that there had to be more to it all. Harry figured that perhaps by the end of everything that it was a bit of both. Dumbledore did care a bit for him but wouldn't let that stand in the way of what needed to be done. 

He rubbed at his face. He could become a great wizard, he could finish off the Horcruxes early and he could possibly find a way to get rid of Voldie for good. But there was always the chance that he as a vessel to one of the shards had to be destroyed in order to do it. 

Or he could die again and start all over again.

God that would be awful...It felt like an all too real possibility and as he had the ability it seemed to retain his memories and if he picked the wrong train car he could get sent even further back into time. It just made the thought even worse. He did not fancy doing this all over again. He would say never again, but that might be out of his hands. How many times if it happened again would he have to die before he really did go full off the deep end. 

All this was hard sometimes. He liked his friends, he really did. But at some points he felt like he was dealing with children, and in a way he was. They were all children, he was the one that was different. Mentally he was older, and he knew that he had to be patient with them. But he had never really noticed how childish that it all was. 

Ron had a crush on Hermione and just didn’t know it and Hermione liked Ron but wouldn’t tell him. Draco was trying to rule the school or something, and the Ministry was far more concerned with looking good than investigating and telling the truth about the attacks, and disappearances. 

It all made him a bit tired if he was, to be honest. It was probably why he was filling the void in with learning how to shield his mind, or wanting to write down parseltongue. It might be why he was now spending time with Luna, because for whatever reason she pushed back all the negative thoughts that were swirling in his head with her thoughts about nonsense that seemed far too fun not to want to be true. 

He felt old looking at himself there on a frozen swamp, pool. 

He felt tired of it all...

Messing up the timeline would only cause more problems than it was worth, but something had to give. He needed more allies to fight a war that was to come, and he needed a way to stop it from ever really getting to that point, defusing the time bomb that was laying at his feet, one that he never had asked for. 

He had wanted to do it over at the start because there was fun in knowing what was to happen. He thought that it would be better to mess around, but even now that he was doing that there were things that would draw up immensely painful memories as well. Knowing things like death and murder and suffering that would happen just because there were those that thought that blood meant something or because they thought that having power over people gave an amazing high. 

He had always wondered what made Voldemort want to do it. The whole world domination thing, killing people thing, creating Horcruxes with bits of his own soul torn off, all of it really...

He could understand not liking people, particularly Muggles. He really could understand that. He had been on the receiving end of the fear that having magic could bring on a person. Harry knew that the words freak and such were hurtful even years later. Even after he knew what he was. Being magic was wonderful and all, but Harry remembered that he was almost been loved by the Dursleys until the day that his hair had grown back from a bad hair cut, the day that magic had appeared. He might have been littler than Dudely never getting much love or attention, but he knew that it was Magic that had really brought about the divide. It had been the fear of that power that caused them to hate his very being. He even years later, wanted them to love him. Oh he hated them, he did in a lot of ways, but they were still some of the only family that he had. And it was natural, to want someone that was related to you, to acknowledge your existence. It was natural to want to be accepted. Harry after years of verbal abuse and always being let down, had accepted that they would not love him. He might have accepted it but he never liked it. He though did accept it. Just as he accepted that it was not in them to see past their fear. He knew that he even played into it a bit, wanting them to leave him alone. Because being alone was better than having to deal with all the pains of the shit they would say or try to do to him. 

He wondered if Tom Riddle, before he became a monster wanted that acceptance. He wondered if he had strove for it by trying to impress others, prove that he was special, but had been placed in a house that was known for hating everyone that was not pure blood. As far as they would have been concerned he would probably have been considered a ‘Mudblood and had the odds stacked even further against him then they were if he were an orphan during the world wars in the Muggle world. Perhaps it was a drive to prove them wrong that started it all and then when Tom could not gain acceptance, he turned to the idea of fear to demand respect at the very least. It was hard not to know someone's accomplishments when they soaked some of it so deep in blood they would never not be remembered. 

Harry wondered though if it were possible to do those sorts of things and still have something of a heart. Perhaps it was the loss of bits of Voldemort trying to make something to live forever and protect himself that had even furthered the divide inside of him from actual human emotions. Or maybe he was just never able to empathize at all… He knew that Voldemort knew nothing of love, being created by a union that had no love. For all practical purposes, he was the product of a rape and then was abandoned as his mother perhaps died of a broken heart, and his father escaped. 

He wondered if Tom sat in that orphanage told how lucky he was to have a roof over his head, and scraps from the table, just as he was at the Dursleys. Harry wondered if magic had finally given Voldie an edge to fight back just as it did him. 

He knew that Tom had no remorse for what he had done to take things from others, but he also knew that probably was because he felt somehow that it was justified. Harry had taken things all the time as well in the home that he had grown in, there had been reason to steal. He supposed that for Tom it had been the same. Harry could have for all purposes been placed in Slytherin with his need to live another day and be sneaky in a house that was more than happy to abuse him. 

Yes, Harry could understand hating people he really could. He hated that people judged him every year, thinking that he was a hero of an attention seeker. He hated that they would turn on him or isolate him the second that he did not seem like the poster boy image that they wanted. Part of him wondered if he would have become more like Voldemort if he had been placed in Slytherin where he wouldn't have had Hermione or Ron as friends. 

Harry just didn't understand when that hatred for people really started to manifest itself and turn Tom into some nutter that wanted to live forever and just kill everyone that didn't fit his needs or wants. 

Was there anything that could have been done to save him? Before it had gotten so bad...?

Dumbledore had said once that he had tried to look after Tom, but if he did anything like he had done with Harry than he knew that Riddle would have hated the attempted manipulations. And he knew that Voldie would have hated the feeling of being looked down on or judged by anyone. Harry knew that his 'neglect' so to speak from the headmaster was because he needed to learn how to defend himself for the inevitable attempt on his life, but he was not sure if there was any reason not to try to really stick by a troubled kid like Tom. Especially if there was a chance that he could use magic to hurt others, as he became more capable of it. 

As far as Harry could understand, as he sat there in the cold. Tom did not have a good life by any means, it helped to shape him, it nowhere near justified what he had done. But Harry could see all the warning signs and the areas that could possibly have been used to try to pull Tom out before he did turn into a monster were all there. And because of that, there was a new thing born, Tom had become a murder and something now with the fractured soul pieces, something that was less than human. 

He did fell sorry for him. But even those that did not have a real ability to empathize with people, could understand in a way that it was wrong to do such horrible things and there might be a pitty for the wizard that Tom could have been but there was no way that he could turn it around now. There was no real reason that could chance him either so it did not really matter in the long run.

But one thing really stuck out why would Tom want to live forever if he was just going to be miserable for the rest of it? 

There was no way that he really did get enjoyment out of just killing, and torture. It would be easy to write Tom off like that. But even if for the sake of argument that was the case, surely that would get old. And as for Ideals, he was following some of them blindly, the pureblood thing had to be an excuse to inflict harm, because it was laughably hypocritical. And if he got rid of everyone, he did his genocidal quest. He won it all. Then what?

He snorted to himself wondering if the slimy Lizard had figured that one out yet. Because ruling seemed boring to Harry. Maybe that's the restless Gryffindor in him. Maybe that was because he was someone that did not like sitting all that much, but he really could not see being happy with being killed over and over again and having to get a body back and force people to fear him all over again. That just screamed tiring. If living it all over was showing him anything. It was that even people that were supposed to be older than him were surprisingly childish. Tom felt like a child crying out at the world in anger because it all was not fair and if he suffered others would too. But he was at the same time a kid that was scared of death and stupidly tried to fight with things like his own mortality that would only destroy him in the long run. 

Harry sitting there felt again that it was childish of the light to base everything on prophecies and such. It was foolish to think that he would save them all. When he was nothing more than a child himself. It was a lot to ask someone to constantly throw themselves into danger all in the name of eventually killing a mad man. Yet he knew that he would be trying to do it again. Because as long as Voldemort wanted to give prophecies meaning he was not going to just leave Harry alone and bugger off to some beach somewhere to study dark magic. No, he would be killing people, wreaking havoc, and lashing out again at everyone and everything that he didn’t like. 

And if he were to die in all this, if he was not able to get rid of all the soul fragments, then it would start all over again in a circle that would never end and would forever be annoying. 

He took in very large breaths. The green pines loomed over him and swayed in the December breeze. And he just sat there breathing after that. Mentally exhausted with it all. He sat as if the world was not ending or turning and tried for once to live in the moment in order to just find something in which to keep him grounded. Closing his eyes he could picture the woods that he had spent months in. It was weird that they had become binding, almost like a prison, and yet he sought them out more and more as a place to be alone. 

Maybe that was what he wanted to be… 

Alone was easier because the more that one loved the more that they had to lose. 

He could picture Hermione telling him that was not a good way to think but he didn’t much care. It was not like he really could cut everyone out of his life because that would just make him miserable, and they wouldn’t probably allow it. 

Still… Being alone was certainly a good thing too. He didn’t have to listen to petty arguing then. 

  
Christmas was nothing too crazy as he did hand out gifts to his friends and had received a few of his own. He made sure that Dobby got his gift early in the morning so that the elf could sport the Christmas socks all day. The Yule Ball came at what felt like record speed. Ron apparently had asked someone to go with him and was busy getting ready upstairs. Harry felt just a tad bit bad for her knowing what would inevitably go down. Victoria had been moody the whole day after Harry had told her in no short of words that she would not be attending with him and Luna. He told her that if she wanted to see the dancing then she would have to wait so he could safely share the memories with her. 

Were snakes able to use the pensive? Didn’t matter. He did not want her pulling her scarf trick in a room full of people that could easily step on her or she could be trampled on near the dance floor. She was giving him the snake equivalent of a cold shoulder, as he had all but spelled his room not to let her leave. 

He met Luna on the way down to the Ball. They stopped for a bit by her dorm to chat. She was beautiful, but then Luna had always looked nice when she tried. Her sense of style was wonderful. He never would think to put the things together that she did, he doubted that anyone else would ever either. 

Tonight Luna wore a blue dress that was seemingly lined on the edge with tin foil. There were many layers of fluff under it and plenty of spackle to the pattern. She wore a necklace that had what seemed to be enchanted apple slices that were almost turned glassy by the looks of them, they stuck off at funny little angles. Under that one was a bottle cap necklace that seemed to be held together by looped colorful paperclips. She had wonderful hooped earrings that were covered in a pretty yarn that Luna must have looped around them a hundred times to make a web like pattern of color. 

“You look wonderful.” Harry smiled at her extending his arm for her to take. Luna though seemed to misunderstand what he meant by the gesture or had decided that she would much rather grip his hand instead. 

“Thanks, you don’t look bad yourself.” She said airly, “though I do think that you are missing something.” She tapped her chin with her one hand as if to think about it. “Where is Victoria?” 

“She had to stay upstairs.” Harry shook his head. “I don’t think that the teachers wanted her around to scare people.”

“I suppose that she could seem frightening to those that don’t know her.” Luna conceded. “But I do think your shoulders look bare without her.”

“I will tell her you said that.” Harry knew that Victoria would have been pleased with the statement. 

“I’ll tell her.” Luna smiled widely. “I have been practicing my snake.” She leaned in so that she could hiss at him. It sounded this time a bit more like friend. 

They made their way down the rest of the stairs and Harry paused when they reached the bottom. 

“I have something for you.” He took out his wand and conjured a small group of flowers on a bracelet. “It is a Muggle tradition to give these little groups of flowers to girls when they ask them to dances.” 

Luna grinned at the small rose that was on her wrist. “Yellow for Friendship.” She noted. She then took off the bottle cap necklace and then stood on the higher stair so that she could clasp it onto him. Harry was made aware that they were no longer alone when he heard an aww from Lavender Brown. 

Ron did show up with a girl that Harry had never really seen before. She looked like she bodybuilder in her spare time. He tried not to think of her as a troll but he really could not think of anything that could quite could capture her if that word was not used.

“Harry.” Ron greeted making note of the necklace that was around Harry’s neck and his face contorted a little. “Luna.” He forced out. He was wearing the dress robes that Malfoy had helped to create, though the finished color had been changed to back to red, be it rather poorly. He really had no reason to be judging Luna on her dress. 

Luna did not seem to mind the way he was acting so Harry did not draw attention to it feeling that he would just cause issues where there didn’t have to be. And besides Luna had already started to try to make friends with the troll-like girl, quickly explaining to her that to ward of Shadows that liked to take quills she had made an apple necklace, they according to her father’s research did not like the scent of apple. Harry smiled listening to her ramble finding it particularly humerus that there was no quills on her to steal and that she was still wearing it. But he was happy the other girl seemed to be liking Luna's antics.

Malfoy came up the stairs from the dungeon wearing robes of black velvet with a high color. Harry snorted when he saw him as he looked much like he was wearing one of those muggle capes that one would buy for halloween, though the rest of him, he supposed was alright. Pansy was a different story though because no matter how she was dressed up it would not change that she was really ugly on the inside. 

Hermione looked beautiful as she held onto Krum's arm, though he did not think that anyone else would know that it was her, at least not yet. Harry took Luna’s arm so that they could make their way over to where Mcgunagal was calling for the champians to gather. 

Luna smiled widely as she took note of the other people that were near them. “Hermione you look so nice.” She wasn’t even phased by the way that she was dressed. It would make sense though. Luna always did see things in better clarity than others did. 

The stunning way in which her hair had been done, and the way that she had picked the blue dress robes just accented her well. It must have taken her forever, now that he thought about it to look so nice, and he then and there became determined that this time around that he would not let Ron ruin her evening. 

She was smiling at him then. “Hi Harry, and Luna.” She greeted. Everyone that was passing to make their way into the great hall was gaping at her. She was a bit pink in the face because of that he could tell that she was slightly embarrassed. 

“You do look amazing.” Harry agreed. “Though not as wonderful as Luna.” 

“Don’t tell lies Harry.” Luna said plainly. 

“I’m not Luna.” He met that gaze, and Luna did turn just a tad pink at that.

“You two, honestly…” Hermione shook her head. 

The hall was just as wonderful as the first time that he had seen it, well if not a bit better now that he was not as nervous about dancing as he had been the first time. Hermione had taught him in the woods how to slow dance, it had been something to help them forget that Ron had left them. Forget that people were dying around them. Dancing had been almost the briefest of escapes. His hold on Luna’s hand tightened just a tad and she noticed this. Her pretty gray eyes looked at him with concern.

Lantern lit tables were off to the sides of the room full of people that he could just make out in the dim lighting. He could feel the eyes on him so he focused on other things like the ceiling that hung winter wonderland like icicles and the sky was enchanted to look exceptionally pretty. He noticed just briefly that Ron was watching Hermione pass with narrowed eyes form the place that he sat. Draco was near him and whispering what could not have been nice comments to Pansy because she was smiling like a loon and laughing quietly. 

They sat at the head table away from Percy because Harry was not at all interested in talking with him throughout the meal. He shifted them so that they could sit by Herminoe and Krum. Krum did not look like he wanted to be up there but then Harry did not fair well at trying to read his emotions. Krum was like a brick wall, nothing really showed up but the few lines in between each brick every now and again.

Luna placed her order, by laughing out the words pudding. Harry watched other people doing the same sorts of things, before deciding upon his own food. 

Krum was talking with Hermione, his face had in the span of a few minutes changed into things that no brick wall was capable of. He looked happy and Harry never would have thought that it was possible before. Perhaps it was because Hermione had not wanted to go with him because he was famous and she knew nothing about the sport he played and did not really fancy it all that much. Krum was talking about the grounds and Luna didn’t seem to want to butt in but had to ask about the sorts of animals that they had where he was from. Krum played nice with Luna as he seemed to notice that Hermione was while not best friends with Luna did her best to get along with her. It kept the former Death Eater headmaster from trying to cut in, as there was no way that he could get a word in edgewise when Luna got going with Hermione talking about magical creatures that did or did not exist.

Krum didn't even seem to care that he had to do a lot of the clarification of what he had seen in his home country. 

Dinner conversations dwindled as the night's meal started to wind down. Hermione by the end of dinner had gotten Viktor to say he name correctly, though it seemed that he was saying it wrong on purpose to get her flustered. It was almost like Luna when she was learning snake. 

The dance floor came to be a few minutes later and Luna and Harry made their way onto the dance floor. Harry grabbed her waist gently and held her hand. “May I have this dance fair, Luna.” 

“You may, strange Harry.” She agreed as they started to glide a bit across the floor. Luna was quite the dancer when she had direction it seemed, though she did put her own little bit of flair to the turns that made catching her feel a tad odd, but odd in a good way. He caught a look of Hermione dancing with Krum and their movements were a bit less lively, but he could describe them at least as graceful. 

Many people started to come onto the floor and Harry let his eyes catch onto a few of the other dancers. There were odd pairs to go around, but he was more than happy that the tune was changing to a faster paced song. Luna excitedly changed up their dance to one that caused a few people to have to back away from them.

He started laughing as he twirled her, he did not think that he had ever had such a giggling fit like this. He felt some sort of warmth enter his chest by the large smile that was on Luna’s face. Her long hair was flowing around her and had to stop a few times to brush it out of her face and mouth. Harry couldn't help but find that part of the dance even more endearing. 

He did not know how many songs they danced to. 

It felt amazing. 

He could have looked like an idiot at that moment and it did not bother him in the slightest. If he had been trying last time maybe he would have enjoyed himself a bit more. He had just watched Cho the last time and he suddenly felt silly for wishing he had gone with someone else all those years ago. He should have been more like Luna and lived in the moment. 

He did eventually have to sit down, he was overheating and there were waters that were set up on some of the remaining tables. He took a long sip and Luna did the same. She took out one of the ice cubes with the help of a straw so that she could chew on it. 

Hermione made her way over fanning at herself and looking around for Ron it seemed that he was at a different table glaring at them. 

“Hi.” Harry greeted. 

She grinned at him. “Hi.” She greeted him back. 

Harry could see Ron making his way over, his poor date trailing behind him. 

“It’s hot isn’t it.” She shook her head sitting down in the open chair she had her back to Ron.

“I think it's more that you’re hot then the room is.” Luna chewed on another ice cube. 

Hermione gave a small shrug and took one of the glasses that was full. “Viktor wanted to get punch but I suppose that I could not wait.” She sheepishly put down the glass of water that was now empty.

“I would like punch.” Luna finished crushing the last of her ice. 

“I will get you some then.” Harry stood and grabbed Ron by the arm before he could make it to Hermione. “Daisy was it,” Harry told Ron’s date that was looking confused about what was going on. He probably would not have remembered the name had Luna not made a comment on it when they were eating at the head table. “The girls are relaxing over there you should hang out with them while we get you drinks.”

Daisy gave a very large and almost crocodile-like smile and made her way thudding in her heels to the table. Harry waited till she was out of earshot before addressing Ron that had managed to pull his arm free from his grip.

“What is wrong with you?” Harry’s eyes darkened slightly, “you asked her here and you are acting like you don’t want to be here at all.” 

“I wanted to go to the ball, and I did not want to go with her.” 

“That is obvious, but you did ask her and right now you are being a real prat to her. Grow up, you didn’t ask Hermione, and you are jealous that she went with Krum. But she is happy, and next time if you want to go to an event with her ask her so that you don’t look like a fool that's just scowling at her for having a good time.” 

He turned away from Ron's petty comments about how he was not jealous and she fraternizing with the enemy. Harry shot him a dark look again and then made his way over to the drinks quickly deciding to grab one of each so that Luna could choose. He took three punches back and greeted Victor kindly as he was already at the table. Luna took her drink from him carefully and Harry started sipping on the other after offering one to Daisy. Ron seemed to have decided that joining them was not worth the effort and had marched over to another corner to sulk. 

“Vy the vay, Luna.” Krum was finishing his punch. “Vhy is that you have foil von your dress.” 

She tilted her head. “Oh that is because it attracts hippy puffs. They are sorta like garden fairies, but give nice gifts if you give them something shiny.” 

Krum shook his head as if trying to decide if he had heard of such things before. 

“I have actually heard of those,” Hermione confirmed for him that they were real. “I did not know they liked foil though.”

“Mirror shards work best.” Luna admitted. “But I did not want anything that sharp tonight.” 

Krum snorted at that and Luna tilted her head not knowing that she had made a joke. 

The conversation drifted to quidditch and a few other topics that Harry was much more comfortable participating in. He did though ask Krum if he could have a dance with Herminoe and Luna had offered up a dance with herself as she put it so that Krum wouldn’t be without a partner and the harpies wouldn’t swoop in and bother him. Said Harpies were always looking over at them from the dance floor.

Krum though he did not say so did seem pretty happy with the idea. 

“Do you like him?” Harry asked as they were moving to the music. 

“Like who?” Hermione, it seemed had been focusing on the movement then actually what he was saying. 

“Victor.” He stated.

“I don’t know, he is really nice.” Hermione blushed at that. “I didn’t think anyone would ask me you know, and he just came and talked to me the one day that you weren’t there. I think he was worried that we were dating, she laughed quietly. I think it was you asking Luna that allowed him to get the courage to. I think he is a lot less confident in things that don’t involve brooms.”

“I can understand that.” Harry agreed. He really could. “I think he really likes you.”

She tilted her head and the hair that was starting to slightly come undone shifted with it. “How do you know that.”

“He hasn’t taken his eyes off you since you came in with him,” Harry smirked as she looked over at Krum and then turned back her face completely red. 

“Maybe he does.” She almost whispered. “But Ron keeps looking over too.”

“Yah he is a bit upset right now.” Harry turned her. “He is jealous about not finding in his opinion a good date, and may or may not have figured out that you are a pretty girl and he didn’t ask you.”

She huffed. “I would have gone if he asked me, but then he had to say all those things…” 

“He needs to grow up a bit.” Harry finished the dance and held her hands a bit afterword. “Don’t let anything he says ruin things if you like Viktor,” he said seriously.

“I won’t.” Hermione turned up her nose and Harry smiled cutting into Viktors dance with Luna so that he could return Hermione to him. His eyes lit up a bit when she took his hand again. She now seemed to notice that he was enthralled with her and was now smiling just as wide. 

Yah Harry felt as though he might have to help Viktor in the 3rd task as soon as possible as not to have him under the imperious curse and at high risk of getting himself and others hurt. He could see them spending more time together in the future and quite possibly becoming good friends. 

When the ball was over. Harry dropped Luna off and then headed up to his room. He was one of the last people to leave, and he did feel a bit lighter up until the point where he reached his own dorm room and Ron was there still looking about as inviting as he had looked when they were in the great hall. Harry sighed he really didn’t want to be fighting with Ron over every little thing that was that could be argued about. He picked up Victoria that was laying on his bed rather than her rock and shut his curtains if nothing else than to keep Ron’s eyes off of him.

“How did mating go?” Victoria lifted her head up lazaly.

“We didn’t mate.” Harry choked a bit thinking about it. 

“Wassste of sssshowing off dance moves than.” Victoria didn’t seem that interested anymore. She would be headed out come spring to look for a mate. “I want to have kidssss again.” She explained and she was sure that Luna would ditch Harry if he waited too much longer. All young females wanted hatchlings, she thought he understood that. Harry had cut the conversation off there. He wished he could oblivate that part of the evening. 

As the weeks to the second task started to dwindle, Harry was called into Snape's office, or rather he was given a note that requested him to show up there. He hadn't been in a while, he knew that, and Snape was probably sick of waiting for Harry to pop in. He really wished the other had forgotten the possibility of inviting Domubedore into the visions that he was having, as he was not quite sure where he stood with the man, but he supposed that was too much to hope for. 

"well Victoria," He stroked her head. "I suppose I better get this over with."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2nd Task Day!

Chapter 13

Harry opened the door to Snape's office not bothering to hide Victoria that lazily was draped over his shoulders. The dungeons were colder with the snow that was threatening outside, it caused Victoria to squeeze a bit tighter around him trying to sap every bit of warmth that she could from Harry. Snape frowned, even more, looking at her as she was in his classroom yet again. 

Harry had noted that Victoria did not really like Snape, probably because he did not like her and animals regardless of how sentient they were like Victoria could indeed pick up on that sort of thing and capitalize on it. She gave a bit of a head bob as if to gain even more attention from the person that she wanted to tease. 

“Potter.” Professor Snape greeted very coldly. He did not seem to be in a great mood, and considering that there were a few new debits in the one potion's tables, Harry could only guess how well the day had been going for him. 

“Professor.” Harry raised an eyebrow, paying little mind to the man’s annoyance. 

“What did I say about that thing?” Snape was making eye contact with Victoria that now was sticking her tongue out and flicking it in a few times, not at all pleased by the way that she had been addressed. But then again she was trying to antagonize the man. 

“You don’t want her in lessons, this isn’t a lesson.” Harry sighed, not really wanting to argue. “Unless there is something that you are not telling me.” 

Which he could name a great deal number of things that the man would be hiding from him at this time. But did not feel like he was remotely ready to tell Snape that he knew about his feelings for Lily or telling Voldie the prophecy that sent him after them in the first place. One did not tell dark wizards things like that and expect that there would be no consequences. 

God, he really didn’t want to be here. He was tired from having to deal with making sure that he stored his Gillyweed correctly and that there was no way that anyone could mess with it. Call him paranoid but he didn’t want anything ruining his chances with the next task. He didn’t want to have to brew that potion. 

“I have been looking into my stores and have been finding particular ingredients missing, very particular ingredients.” The face he was making said it all.

“Is there an accusation there?” Harry narrowed his eyes slightly, 

“Is there?” Snape didn’t bat an eye.

“I do not steal and even if I did, you have been helping me and if I needed something from you I would ask.” Harry folded his arms, sitting had lost its appeal. He stood instead in front of one of the longer potion desks. 

Snape met the look Harry was giving him but did seem to completely buy it.

“Let me rephrase it then” Harry stroked Victoria that let out a soft hiss at the idea of Harry being called a liar. “Why would I take something from you?” 

“I had to make sure.” Snape said plainly, “You have brewed this potion before illegally in the girl's bathroom no less.”

Harry opted not to think about how he knew about that one. 

“Oh, so you are missing ingredients to make poly juice potion.” Harry tapped his chin. “That means that someone is not who they say they are currently or there is someone that is planning on posing as someone else for a bit. Either way, I don’t like it.”

Fake Moody needed to stay hidden for now, but there was no reason that they could not be a little on guard about the whole thing. He would prefer to have Thee Crouching Jr Death Eater Extraordinar nervous that he might actually fail his master, it might keep him from insisting on trying to teach them how to endure curses. 

Snape nodded in agreeance. “There is a significant drop in my stores so they have been brewing it for a while.” 

Harry pretended to be thoughtful. “Then someone is posing as someone else. I suppose it could be one of Vodie's friends then. This year he is doing better than he was with that turban attempt. I am surprised that no one checked the back of Quirrell's head all those years ago. But then again it’s not really a requirement to inspect the back of someone's head when you are in desperate need of educators ....” 

He stopped his ramble when he saw the look on Snape’s usually posed face. It was the face of someone in desperate need of Fire Whisky. 

“Voldie?” Both of his eyebrows were threatening to retreat into his hairline. 

“The Dark Lord then.” Harry brushed it off. “He has no hair when he is reborn and I am rather fond of the nickname. I might trademark it when I offer him some hair growth potions before we duel.”

“Potter, if you say that to him and he makes it back, there is no way that you are going to leave that graveyard alive.” Snape looked slightly disturbed. 

Harry was making a joke, but then he had forgotten what sort of company he had been in. He wished that Victoria would laugh at his jokes unprompted, but then she was pretty prideful and this sort of humor was not one she could understand, as she did not think hair was a good thing. She would probably like the Dark Lord’s bald head. 

“Well, he seems like the type to get distracted when he is angry, at least he was when he was a diary and a disturbing back of the head growth.”

“He also gets deadlier.” Snape pointed out.

“So he gets a bit wand happy, noted.” Harry shrugged. “Was there something else that you needed, or can I go hang out with Luna?” 

The way in which they were switching topics seemed to be giving Snape whiplash. “There is still much to discuss.” Snape recomposed himself. “As of recent events, I think that bringing the headmaster into our fold is perhaps in our best interests.”

He had been afraid of that. 

“See I have been thinking about that, and I mean really thinking about that, and I really don’t think that is all that great of an idea. “Harry leaned a bit on the desk now his feet getting tired. “I say this because I’m not sure that Dumbledore has the best interest in my well being, or others, for that matter.”

He had thought a lot about it, it was not like he really hated Dumbledore it was hard to hate someone that did help to prepare him for the long term, in both being able to think for himself, and about how to defeat Voldemort. There though was the fact that he was so secretive that it had cost a lot of time to get the artifacts. If he had told him earlier, actually let him help then there wouldn’t have been a year of wandering. There would not have been so much death. Everyone in the Order would have been able to lend resources. Sure Voldemort could have had a spy but then they would have just had to figure out where he would move them. 

There was also the fact that Dumbledore had been his magical guardian and had left him with the Dursleys. He did not know if it was to help him build character or if the headmaster was so focused on his own political agendas that he just did not think to check properly. It was possible that he had been blindsided by other things at the time, but there was also the possibility that he had known. And if he had known then there was not much that Harry wanted to talk to the old man about. 

Not that Snape needed to know how Harry felt about all that yet. He was slowly giving the other pieces to the puzzle as he knew the other could be useful, but there was no reason to fully trust him. Harry wouldn't be full-on trusting anyone if he could help it. 

People had shown him during the war effort just how evil they could be, and quick to betray...

No, this time around he would not count on the old man. He didn’t hate him, he really couldn’t even with the things that he felt slighted about. But that did not mean that he was going to trust him with things that he knew. There was still the chance that if he did destroy every one of the Horcruxes like he was supposed to that there would be no way to get the fragment out of himself without death. And Dumbledore might feel like he had to kill him to ensure the greater good. 

Of course, he never wanted to think that Dumbledore would go that far but there was a chance. It was best to keep him out of his know-how at least until he was sure that there was no sort of chance of that happening. 

Damn, he was getting perhaps paranoid. 

“Mr. Potter ....”

He wondered what the old man had told Severus that made him have faith in him. Snape was a smart man, he knew that he was being used, but Harry wondered just how much the other really knew. He could gamble on this one, push it a bit to see if the man caved and how he did.

“The way I see it he has every year I have been here endangered the student body. The first year it was by bringing a stone that Vodie Wart would want in his possession. The next year after he could not have foretold that Lucius would want revenge against Mr. Weasley so badly that he would slip a part of the Dark Lord’s soul into her cauldron, but he did hire the most incompetent defense against the dark arts teacher possible. I wonder how many people almost failed their OWLs dealing with him.”

Harry almost lost it about Lockheart. He hated that man with such a burning passion that it was only slightly under Voldemort and Umbridge. He had to steady himself with the thought that the man had all his memoires erased and never again would cause such issues again. So after a steadying breath, he was able to calm down enough.

“I was the one that had to go down in the chamber and fight a snake with a sword. Ever been bit by a basilisk, the venom is one of the most painful things that you ever will feel. The next year he allowed my friend to have a time turner of all things and then had us go back in time by ourselves to rescue Sirius and Buckbeak. We had to run from Lupin in the woods when he was in his wolfie form and I had to battle a hundred or so dementors before the clock struck the hour. If Sirius was the type to murder people we really would have been in trouble though with the sheer incompetence of not blocking the many secret paths in and out of the castle. Not to mention this year he has decided that I should be allowed to compete in this deadly tournament and had let lots of people come to bear witness to it. All people that could be here with other motives.” 

“I was the one that suggested that things be allowed to play out,” Snape said plainly, his posture had shifted towards a more thoughtful one. He was going to be a bit harder to convince. Harry had to hit him with a few other things then. 

“Ah, so you are in on the bad decision making.” Harry sighed deeply. “Even if things are meant to play out, you know that the person responsible is going to try to get to me by the end of the year. You know now that it is to help the Voldemort return in a graveyard and we now know that the person that does it will be wearing a poly juice guise. Even if Dumbledore does not know the last bit he does know enough that sometimes you shouldn’t let things ride like that.”

“Disturbing the plan could make the person responsible more desperate and cause more harm than before.” Snape pointed out. “Considering that we now know the aim is to bring back the Dark Lord, there is not much more damage that could be done than this.”

“Oh, there could be more, like him killing others that have nothing to do with the ritual to bring Voldemort back.” Harry paused before adding. “I bet that it is the defense against the dark arts teacher.”

He did see a little flicker of emotion from that in Snape's face. Good, let there be a seed of doubt. Thinking about it, what sort of problem wasn’t caused by that open position?

“That is a very strong accusation,” Snape said silky, having finally grown tired it seemed of Harry’s antics and trying his best to keep up pleasantries. 

Harry paused at the done sounding voice wondering if he should push it farther, but then had that good old feeling of fuck it and decided that yes he would if not to drive his points home.

“It is always the defense position. It’s cursed and the person that gets the job always by the end of the year is part of the craziness. I am not saying that I completely blame you about wanting this to play out as that is a way to get the person to expose themselves, I am just saying that I think that Dumbledore knew about some of the things that were going on and decided that it was okay to put other students including myself and my friends into harm's way in order for me to learn something combative at the end of the day for when I do eventually face off against the Dark Lord.” 

Harry sighed. “If I involve Dumbledore I am just telling him what he already knows. He perhaps does not know who is taking from your stores but he will not worry about who it is taking them. He knows that they will try to kill me and it is best to either wait so I save myself or save me at the last minute. He told me once that I could come to him for anything that I needed, but most of the time that I tell anyone anything they just brush it off or ignore me. I was wrong that you wanted to steal the stone first year, but I had the evidence to prove there was someone out there that was trying to take it and I was told to forget it.” 

Snape pinched just above his nose. “Be that as it may I feel that the headmaster should at the very least know that there are stores that are missing, he might be a manipulative old coot in a way but he does make sturdy sets of plans. If the Dark Lord is to return then he can help us plan our next moves that would combat that. He might even be able to seek out this person that is hiding. It is better to stop them before the resurrection is more than a strong plan being discussed at a table somewhere.”

“Him knowing about my visions will not help him that much.” Harry looked at the stone wall behind Snape’s head. “And I still think telling him will just result in him either insisting that we are to be more cautious. Not that it matters too much.”

“What have you seen?” Snape narrowed his eyes. He could see those gears turning. 

“I have seen plenty.” Harry shrugged, “doesn't mean it’s true, but it is the reason that I dug into a lot more things than I did previously. I will talk to Dumbledore at the end of the year for the end of the year report that he is expecting of me, should I be able to stop a resurrection and catch a rat.”

The rat was a literal one too. He had been thinking a bit about how he wanted the final task to play out, and if Pettigrew decided that he still was going to be the one that showed up in that graveyard. Harry was going to take full advantage of catching that man and freeing Sirius. Because having his Godfather back was one sure-fire way to make sure he had places to be besides his relative's and ensured that he would have access to some of the old books the place had. 

Which reminded him, he had to make sure that Sirius kept a few things for him. He needed a certain locket after all…

He had not realized that he had sort of zone out until Snape had taken the initiative to slam a book on his desk to draw Harry back to reality. Victoria had nearly choked him with her reaction to it. 

“Sorry.” Harry apologized for spacing out. “You were saying.”

“I was going to point out that if you do not want all the secrets out that I would still inform the headmaster about the diminishing stores at the very least. If he doesn’t wish to do anything about such a thing, then I will agree with you to leave things alone to play out till the end of the year meeting you are planning on having with him.”

“Fair enough.” Harry shrugged and Snape raised an eyebrow. “If that is all then I would like to head out now. I am too tired to try to practice shielding my mind today, but perhaps we could do that soon.” 

Snape nodded. “I think that it is wise that you tame your mind in the case that we do have a risen Dark Lord in a couple of months.” 

Harry just nodded again and headed out. 

Valentine’s day was another day of dodging love potion. Harry was quite happy with himself for making sure that he had taken the time to learn how to protect himself, from the sheer amount that he had gotten, he felt like he had to have had at least 30 random suitors some of who that he had never heard of. 

“Don’t they know you’re taken, mate?” Ron looked at the sheer amount of cards that Harry was levitating and then setting on fire one by one just so that he would never have to see them again and doing it very publicly so that people would leave him alone in the future. 

“You would think that considering I have been dating Luna for almost 2 months now,” Harry said dryly.

Ron shook his head. “Girls.” 

“Girls,” agreed Harry.

“Honestly, not all girls are like that.” Hermione had huffed.

Harry offered her a double date with him and Luna if Krum was down for it. Hermione had not even really thought about what they would be doing and was more than happy to try and invite him along. Ron didn’t seem too be happy about it but one warning glance from Harry was enough to shut him up. He knew better after a couple of other mini arguments that Harry had, had with him over respecting Hermione’s choices. 

For the double date, he had gotten a couple of canvases sent to him cheaply and some paint. They spent the day in the courtyard attempting to paint the scenery. Krum was actually pretty good but none of them were nearly as talented as Luna who added things that were not necessarily part of the picture color wise but was very pleasing.

They made small talk. 

Harry did bring up the second task only because they had somehow gotten onto the topic about it. It was probably because Hermione was worried about Harry’s seeming disinterest in figuring it out. 

“I figured it out nearly a week after I was given it. I took a bath and it came to me.” 

Krum snorted. 

Hermione looked at him puzzled. 

“It vould ruin the surprise if I told vou.” Krum handed off his artwork to her after casting a drying charm so that it would not smear. And Hermione chuckled softly swapping with him her rather poor attempt at a tree. 

“Here.” She smiled holding onto his hand a tad longer than she perhaps needed to.

“Thank vou I shall treasure it.” Krum chuckled. 

“It’s not that bad.” Hermione scrunched her face up, playing into the teasing. “Harry’s is not much better.” 

“Is that you admitting that there is something that you are bad at?” Harry raised an eyebrow. 

“Of course not.” Hermione said breezily, sticking her nose up a bit. “I just do not have that much practice with painting yet.” 

“Vell I like it.” Krum nodded along doing his best it seemed not to laugh. 

“I like you shrub Herminie.” Luna said approvingly looking over Krum’s shoulder. “Though I think it is a bit large in comparison to the castle walls and the other plants around it.”

Harry couldn’t help it he just started laughing. “Would you like my painting Luna?” 

“Sure Harry.” Luna used a drying charm on the painting so that she could carry it more easily. “I am keeping mine, it's all the same to you. I think that my dad will really like the Nargles that I added.”

“I think that he would really like it, Luna.” Harry agreed. 

“Well he might like it a bit more than yours,” Luna admitted. “Yours very abstract, Harry.” 

The day before the second task Harry had to wonder who they were going to put into the lake. He knew that in his past timeline, that could possibly be named in reality his past life, that Ron had been chosen but this time he felt that he was a bit closer to Hermione and there was the fact that he spent large amounts of time with Luna now. 

He did not dislike Ron, but with a few more years of knowledge, Hermione was just a lot easier to get along with. She was more mature, sure she had her moments that her age showed but she was at least easier to deal with. Ron would be better after this year as he would grow a bit up. 

He closed his eyes. He really was sounding like an old man now. He wasn’t that much older even, but then he had been through things that he hoped so very hard not to put them through again. If he had it his way there wouldn’t be a war. 

He nodded to himself, heading down to the kitchens to visit Dobby. He was in the mood for different company and the elf would appreciate seeing him and he did not want to think about who they would take for the next task. 

The elves all bowed a bit to him as he entered the kitchens. He greeted them with a nod smiling a bit. 

“Dobby?” The elf in question was cleaning some of the many pots that must have been used to cook the lunch dishes. 

“Harry Potter sirs!” Dobby stopped what he was doing. “What can Dobby do for you sirs.”

“I just wanted to kill some time.” Harry smiled noticing that Dobby still was wearing the Christmas themed socks that he had gotten him, though he seemed to have acquired some longer ones to go underneath them. “How are you doing Dobby?”

“Dobby is doing well, Harry sir. Dobby has been very busy, Dobby has been making desserts for tonight's dinner.” 

“When is your next day off Dobby?” Harry asked. 

“The 25th sir.” Dobby bobbed his head excitedly. “Dobby has no idea what he is going to do, but he thinks that he will sleep in an extra half hour.”

The little elf seemed to shake with excitement with the thought of doing something so scandalous. 

“Do you have any other plans?” Harry asked, smiling feeling suddenly very happy for no real reason at all.

“Well, Dobby may make a stop to his favorite shop to buy more clothes. Dobby would like a few other things to wear when the things he wears needs to be cleaned.” 

A few elves scooted quickly away from the area that Dobby was standing. 

“I think that I should be free the day after the task, and it if would not be too much of an issue and your time table would allow I would like to have lunch or something with you.”

“If Dobby has time sir?” Those big eyes widened even larger. 

“Yes I would not want to intrude on your day off.” Harry shrugged. 

“Not intruding sir!” Dobby was hopping in place his feather boa that he was wearing was starting to come off with his quick movements. His many little charm bracelets were jingling as he danced.

“Great, I would love to spend time with a friend.” Harry nodded, wondering what place would allow for a house-elf to eat a meal without the stupid discrimination. 

“Dobby is Harry Potter’s friend.” Dobby held his chest and the big eyes were moved to tears. “Dobby is so happy that Harry Potter thinks of him so highly.”

“But of course.” Harry bent down to hand Dobby a napkin for his face. “You did try to save my life remember.” 

“Dobby knows sir. He was happy to help with the mystery and is sorry that he did put Harry Potter at risk.” The elf rubbed at his face with the napkin because he did have respect for his quite burnable Hawaiian shirt. 

He had no idea where Dobby got the clothes that he had but he did think that it would be quite fun to see the faces of other witches and wizards wherever it was that they went for lunch. Dobby’s oddness was just as endearing as some of the things that Luna did. 

Harry hung around while watching Dobby work and listening to him talk a little bit of what Hogwarts gossip and then promising to meet him in front of the kitchens on the 25th at 7am which apparently was a scandalous amount of time to sleep into because Dobby would be sleeping in an extra hour and a half if he got up at that time. 

Worst come to worst Harry could always get something to go for their lunch and they could hang out somewhere that way. He had been heartbroken over the little elf’s death and he wanted to spend more time with him, to make up for the sacrifice that the other had made for him. Would it be weird to extend Dobby and invitation to his birthday? He sort of wanted to do a small thing for it. He was sure the little guy would really enjoy it too. 

Standing on the shoreline of the lake was colder than the last time or maybe it just felt that way because he knew that he would in about 10 minutes be diving into the lake and this time he had opted to bring a bathing suit and not robes. The instructions were vague at best but Harry already knew what he had to do. He took out the vile that he had been saving for almost 5 weeks, and at the sound of the cannon. Harry put the gillyweed into his mouth. He paused in his wading out into the lake feeling the numbing cold water coming up onto him. He wouldn’t have to worry about body heat when the weed took effect.

He didn’t like the feeling as the constricting around his throat started to happen. It hurt, body transformations were not something that was recommended because of this. Harry could only imagine that this feeling was similar to those that failed turning into their animagus forms. 

It became hard to breathe and Harry ignored a few people that were looking at him strangely and the others that had started their jeers prematurely. He waited, feeling as though his lungs were being crushed and each breath became a shallow wheeze before finally he could not breathe at all and he could feel the fully formed slits and the way that his fingers were elongating. It did not take much from there to really move in the water. He flipped his feet as they became more streamlined for swimming. 

It was something, the way that breathing the oxygen in the water felt amazing in this transformed state. If the transformation was not so painful perhaps he would have considered using the stuff to travel a bit. Perhaps if one were to take it enough it would not be painful or perhaps the way in which he loved the feeling could be a hint at if he were to learn from Sirius about transformations that he would be something aquatic. 

Or he was just happy that he was breathing and that his eyes were able to adjust to the murkiness of the Lake. He didn’t feel like the lake was nearly as fun as diving somewhere say tropical to see the fish. Too bad Muggles liked frequent places like that. Harry could have real fun treasure hunting and exploring dive sights. 

He dove deeper, he had done this task before and unlike the other champions knew exactly where Luna would be. 

Thinking about that he hoped to god that Ron didn’t mess with Victoria while he was under the water.

Small fish swam about around him, as he swam they moved quickly in other directions. They darted into the kelps protective blackness, and down further into the deep. 

The water shifted as he made his way to the middle of the lake. He could feel a slight pull from below and could almost taste the different minerals. Bubbles passed him as he looked back towards the surface that was now a good 30ft above him. He could just make out a faint circle in the sky from the sun. 

It might have been a cold day above the water but at least the sun could pierce the depth below. 

He took another few deep breaths and dove further down. The seaweed became a forest that was gently swaying as he disturbed it by pushing the water around him, the webbing between his hands and toes helped him to kick and make it further and further into the dark. The water started to gray and turn near black as he headed towards the crevice that burrowed even deeper into the lake. He knew what lived in those deeper waters that could slink out to feed. 

One could hope that the thing stayed dormant when he slunk past it. 

It became nearly impossible to see anything. But then he really did not have to see anything. He could feel the movements. The way the water heated was evidence enough that the crevice was far deeper than one would have thought possible for such a lake, even one that was as big as this one. 

A larger tentacle reached out and felt along the water around him slapping a fish as it moved much like the whomping willow would a bird. The long tendril reached around the water around him. It even brushed the water just to his side and he had to hold still as any disturbance from him might have been enough to cause an issue. 

Because if he could feel the vibrations in the water that thing could too. 

The thing rose upward and he could see through the merk the large eye of the beast. It rested on him and the mass of tentacles started to move as it rose upward. It reached for him and Harry dodged as fast as he could. 

The thing started to swim after him. 

Well if it was going to give chase…

He could at least give it something to chase. 

He passed Cedric and the boy had to kick off one of the larger rocks at the bottom as not to be hit by the large tentacles that were trailing behind the squid as it chased after Harry. He took out his wand from his pocket and screamed a stinging hex at the closest large tentacle. 

His voice was distorted and the bubbles leaving his mouth were the only thing that he could see for a couple of seconds before the water cleared in front of him to see that the thing had backed off for a second. 

The thing held the tentacle closer as if inspecting it before moving the larger part of its mass-forward at astounding speeds. He could see a large hooked beak under all of the mess of twisting limbs. 

Harry was slapped hard by the tip of one of the outstretched arms. It was as if the thing had flicked him and he was knocked back a couple of feet. 

He felt the air rush out of him Cedric was moving as fast as he could away from the thing. 

He was leaving him there.

Harry quickly scrambled to get into a better swimming position, nearly dropping his wand for his efforts. 

He didn’t really have time to be upset about being left. Cedric was going the wrong way anyway. 

Harry muttered a jet propulsion spell and shot away from the waving thick as large trees arms that crushed a nearby rock and the grindylow that had been hiding no doubt to grab some unknowing champion, tried to get away. But one massive limb crushed the thing and Harry could see a little darker color coming from the place that it had been. 

He made sure that he was moving as fast as he could. He kept casting the spell there was no time for anything else. He did not want to end up like the grindylow.

He was coming up to where he had seen the Merpeople last time. They probably would not be too happy to see the monster that was chasing him. But they sure as hell could help with the thing they had a rock dedicated to their revelry, after all, he remembered that. 

Harry plowed forward and could hear the sound of singing that their time was a quarter gone. 

They would not be singing for long…

He zoomed past one or the merpeople and it croaked a bit on its words when the squid crashed into some of the nice stacked stones that might have been a gate. There were other merpeople leaving their cave-like homes. They had probably been happy to see a champion or to at least participate in the event only to have the giant squid barrel through their town. Some of the armed ones started to poke at its limbs with their spears but that was of little use because it only seemed to enrage the hungry creature. And it thrashed more and slapped at them. 

It was a war that had probably been going on since the dawn of time. 

It was chaos and in that madness, Harry was allowed to briefly catch his breath as the long tendrils were no longer in grabbing range. 

He didn’t know if anyone really could pant when they were breathing underwater, but he was definitely doing that. His grip on his wand tightened. Hitting the Squid with a strong stunner spell. It did do much good the squid was still making a real mess of everything. The guards that were by the large statue that had Luna and the others tied to it rushed to try to stop the creature from destroying the place. 

It really made collecting the four ropes to all of the hostages a fairly easy endeavor. He could get them all to safety and then come back to help with the squid. Besides in this timeline, there was no telling if the others would have been able to get past the thing. 

He quickly started to cast jet propulsion spells again and started pulling along his large group. They were almost like weightless balloons and they drifted behind him with each thrust of water sending them backwards a bit as they were tugged by their bound ankles. 

He felt a bit bad, and hoped that whatever sleep they were under could not be broken before they reached the surface of the water. With his short cut now squid free, Harry was quick to go over the crevice, and through the kelp forest. He had to blast a few grindylows away as they had tried to grab onto Cho. 

He managed to get to the shallow and breached the water, making sure that all his charges were okay and breathing. He could hear the cheers, but before anyone could get to him he dove back under the water. He knew that he had to try to help with the beast that he had unleashed onto the Merpeople. 

He was tired when he reached the scene but he started to hit the many limbs of the monster with spells. All the spells that he knew that wouldn’t kill it. He did not really think that it would go over that well if he just Abrakadabraed the thing. After all, Avada Kedavra was a highly frowned upon spell, and he was not someone that would ever use it on another person or living thing having been on the receiving end of it twice. 

He managed to hit it with a mean curse that did take off one of the large tentacles and that made the beast seem to roar, there was an immense amount of bubbles that left its massive beak and then it shot out a horrible black ink that blinded him. Even being a fish-like creature, Harry felt his eyes water by the stuff. 

The squid disappeared into the darkness leaving what felt like powerful waves that blew the Merpeople and Harry off course. 

Feeling like if he stayed longer he might be trialed by the Merpeople for leading the squid to them, even if he had come back to help. Harry preceded by making a hasty retreat from the loud and angry seeming screeches. 

The swim back was a long one and he was so tired that he felt like sleeping but knew that would have been a very terrible idea. He had to breach the surface as his feet started to lose the webbing. He gasped in very painful cold February air, as he no longer had gills. He still was about half a mile off the shoreline. All the other champions were on the beach. He could see Luna’s blond hair from where he was.

He cast a bubble-headed charm in the off case that he did pass out because of exhaustion and started on his very long and painful swim back to the shoreline. He needed to get into real shape. Not only magically. No wonder the snatchers had been able to catch him. He was nothing of a sprinter having relied on brooms, and he sure as hell was not the best swimmer. 

By the time he made it to the beach his arms were noodles and he just sort of flopped down face-first into the sand and gave a very deep sigh of relief.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was in a bed in the medbay. Madam Pomfrey was keeping guests and the crazy reporters at bay. It had not it seemed stopped Luna from being there in the seat next to him. Her hair was still slightly damp and she was wearing a very thick blanket around her. 

“You probably could have used a drying spell.” Harry smiled weakly at her.

“It's okay, it makes my hair frizzy.” Luna didn’t seem at all bothered by the cold. Her feet were still bare. She wiggled her toes as he noticed this and brought them closer to her on her chair perch. She was hunched in on herself and she had apparently transfigured him a flower crown as she had waited for him to wake. He knew that they were supposed to help to keep bad dreams away, so it was rather a kind thing for her to do.

“So how did the task play out?” He asked her, she probably could tell him a rather fun version of events.

“Well, you saved all of us and then went back into the lake to fight the squid. The Merpeople were not so pleased that you had led him to their home. Merpeople don’t like him all that much. They were telling the judges as much, but I suspect that they were excited about the tentacle that you cut off. It would mean a lot of food for them. Not that anyone really was thinking what to do with such a thing.” Luna tilted her head. “Perhaps they will forgive the few crushed buildings for that, or they won’t and you would be wise not to go wading into the lake ever again.”

Harry shook his head at that. “I don’t want that squid coming after me for revenge.” 

“I don’t think that he would Harry, he probably has lost quite a few of them to the Merpeople over the years.”

“And they have paintings depicting their battle against that thing.” 

“Perhaps, then you're right.” Luna shrugged, the blanket falling just slightly off of her shoulders by the action. “It's not like we ever have to go into the lake after this anyway. The only time I get close is to see the tadpoles in the spring.”

Harry nodded. “Perhaps we could catch a few and watch them turn into frogs that we can release when it does get warmer.” 

“I would like that.” Luna agreed. “Though Victoria might try to eat them. Adders like to eat frogs.” 

Harry sighed, “She probably would do something like that.”

He waited for the all-clear to be let out of the infirmary apparently he had won the task because even if he had unleashed the literal Kraken onto a village of merpeople he did save and find all of the missing people, which was really the task more or less.

He was not able to find Barty Crouch but had reluctantly given Professor Snape a warning written on a piece of parchment that he thought that the other may be in danger. He did not give much further explanation of what to do with the note because he was being carted off by nearly the entire Gryffindor house and a few others, but he was sure that Snape would know what to do. 

Harry learned the hard way a few weeks later that no matter how he tried to save Crouch, even with an extra meeting with Snape for clarification, he had still ended up dead except the where and the circumstances were slightly different. It made Harry wonder if certain deaths were fixed events, or if it was because he had not thought to warn the man sooner. However, he had not had a real chance to talk to the man since the Quidditch cup and had not really expected not to see him again after that. He supposed that he could have sent a letter, but then there was no real way for him to know if it really reached the man or if his claims would have been listened to. It did not ease the feeling of guilt over the death, even though he had kept a close eye on Fake Moody and was near positive that he was not the one responsible this time around, as his dot on the map had never left the castle.


End file.
